Family Affairs
by Agent-G
Summary: New people, new villans, and at the end of this the lives of the XMen & Brotherhood will never be the same again. Please R&R 5th in the AGU series [COMPLETE]
1. Who am I? What am I?

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVOLUTION OR ANYTHING FROM MARVEL, ANY OCs ARE MINE.  
  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 1: WHO AM I? WHAT AM I?**

* * *

She was being dragged by men in white. She was screaming for her father. But he just stood there. Him and Pietro. Why weren't they doing anything? Why weren't they helping her?  
  
Then she was alone, in the dark. Most of the time she was so afraid, and alone. Then one day he came and tried to help her. But she had been alone for so long in the dark, she was scared and she was angry.  
  
She wanted nothing more then to hurt her father like he had hurt her. Then she saw her father; she was strapped down in a chair this ugly little man was coming close to her. And her father just watched, again.  
  
She could feel him in her head, she wanted to scream but couldn't.  
  
But she did scream, only in the waking world.  
  
Wanda shot up in bed. Sweat coming down her face and breathing heavily. The nightmare was fading again, but it was coming more and more frequent. She didn't understand.  
  
Nothing like that had happened to her. Did it? She felt like she wad losing her mind, she wasn't sure what was real or not. For the past week she had been feeling strange things.  
  
She felt anger at her brother for no apparent reason, and whenever she thought of her father, instead of love like she always did, she felt some deep hatred for him, but didn't know why or where it came from.  
  
She wanted to tell the others about this, but some part of her screamed out not to. Wanda was afraid she was losing it for real. She was also having trouble remembering things. She remembered her and her brother playing in a field but couldn't remember how they got there or what happened after.  
  
One day Fred made said something about how he always enjoyed his birthday back home some times. But when Wanda tried to remember hers they seemed wrong. They all seemed the same. Everyone had her, father, and Pietro gather around her birthday cake, and she made a wish. She seemed happy also.  
  
But EVERY birthday seemed to be that way. Every word, every gesture, it was all the same. It wasn't possible but she couldn't remember it any other way.  
  
It wasn't possible, she knew something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what. She looked over at the clock. It said it was six in the morning, so she lay back onto her bed. She didn't feel like getting up. She couldn't go to sleep either, she wanted to tell someone about all of this, but she was afraid to.  
  
She felt like she didn't know who she was anymore.

* * *

**Winnipeg - Manitoba**  
  
Her name is Gale Hunter. She's about 16 and was just getting up. She stretched and yawned. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom in the hall. She was washing her face and trying to help wake herself up.  
  
She looked into the mirror and plinked a few times. She closed her eyes and rubbed them. She looked back. "What the Hell?" she gasped. Her hair once a light blonde shoulder length hair was now blue, and her eyes that were once brown were now the same color of blue.  
  
"This is not happening." She said in shock. She pinched herself to make sure it was a dream. She looked around after and saw that it wasn't. There was only one thing she could think off. "DADDY!"  
  
Her father had come running to her. "Gale what's wrong, what did you do to your hair?" His daughter looked at him with a scared expression on her face. "I didn't DO anything, it was just like this when I got up. Besides look at my eyes."  
  
He took a step closer and looked into her eyes, he was shocked to see them the same blue as her hair. She felt something then, a fear but it wasn't from her. Somehow she felt like it was coming outside of her and this was really starting to freak her out.  
  
Her father looked calm, but he seemed to radiate something what was it? Fear? Dread? Sorrow? She didn't understand what was going on. Her father sighed. "You might want to sit down Gale, this is going to be a long talk."  
  
She walked with him into the kitchen in the apartment that they had lived in. It was really just a modest one, but they didn't need much. She sat down by the table and she could literally feel his nervousness.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this...I think...you're a mutant." Her father said. It took a while for it to register. "How do you know that?" She asked. Maybe she put a little too much anger in her voice, but she was pissed.  
  
Everything was getting wired and now it seemed her father had actually know about this? Her father tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry but I wasn't sure whether the X-gene in you would be active or not."  
  
"What did you do? Do a blood test in the clinic?" She asked him. Her father was a doctor that had worked in a clinic not too far from where they lived. She even helped out there ever since she was six. She either wanted to be a doctor like him, or at least a nurse.  
  
"Well after you were born, yes. But I didn't know what to look for until mutants were made public." He said to her a little nervous.  
  
"Wait, how could you have known about mutants if no one else knew when I was born?"  
  
Her father sighed again and looked right at her. "Because your mother was a mutant."  
  
That little bit of information was a surprise. Her mother had died in a car accident when she was ten. She didn't seem to be a mutant, I mean she didn't levitate things, or blow things up with a look.  
  
"Wh-what...was her powers?" She couldn't believe this was happening or that she asked that.  
  
"She was an empath. She could feel the emotions of others." Her father said. Looking back on it she realized that she could never get anything past her mother, and she always seemed to know something was wrong.  
  
Gale just thought she was just a great mom. That she didn't have any powers, but that would explain what she was doing now. Why she suddenly could feel what her father was feeling.  
  
"Dad...I think we need to have a serious talk right now." She said softly to him, and he nodded his head. She felt like she didn't know what she was anymore and it scared her.

* * *

**BACK AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE**  
  
Wanda was finishing her breakfast and put the dirty dishes in the sink. There already was a large pile there, that hadn't been clean in ages.  
  
She was disgusted that these boys never seemed to clean the place, ever. She really hated this place, but there was nowhere else for her to go. She wondered why father persisted on them living here.  
  
"Hey snookums what cha doin' yo?" Speaking of disgusting. "Get lost Toad I'm in no mood for you today." She growled.  
  
Yet he still hopped along side her. "Oh come on babycakes, why don't we go and hang out?" her answer was a hex bolt which sent him flying.  
  
Lance looked at the scene coming in and looked at his watch. "Is it eight- thirty already?"  
  
Pietro zoomed into the zoom. "Hey guys, got anything planned?"  
  
"No why?" Lance asked him. Pietro grinned. "Well I thought we could annoy some of the X-geeks for the afternoon." Lance rolled his eyes. "Seriously man, you really need to get a better hobby. Besides don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?"  
  
"Hey she got in a lucky shot, next time I'll be moving too fast for Elf- girl to hit me with one of those things. But I guess you're going out with your pretty kitty again."  
  
"What of it?" Lance said angrily. "Oh come on man, she's not worth it, all you guys do is end up in an argument. Why don't you give it up? She's too human friendly and you know it."  
  
"Look speedy I don't need relationship advice from you of all people." Lance said to him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP." Wanda yelled. This argument seemed to be giving a headache she had even worse. "Pietro why don't you stop bugging Lance and do something useful with your speed for once. Like clean up around here or something!"  
  
"Why should I?" He said crossing his arms. When the building trembled slightly and the light bulb started to blink on and off, Pietro knew that was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Uh...I mean I'd love to sis." Pietro said quickly and ran out of view.  
  
'Hey guys why is Todd on the floor?" Fred said from another room.  
  
"Hex bolt." Lance said over to him. "Oh." Fred said seeing as how everyone knew the rest of the story after anyone said that.  
  
Wanda made for the door. "Hey where are you going?" Wanda looked angrily at him. "Out." She said and left without another word.  
  
Pietro looked back into the room to make sure she was gone. "Man what's her problem this morning?" Lance said to Pietro. He shrugged his shoulder. "How knows, maybe it's that time of the month for her."  
  
Lance looked at Pietro with a look that said, what are you an idiot. "And you wonder why you don't have a steady girlfriend."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He shot back at him.  
  
Winnipeg - Manitoba  
  
Gale was working with her dad in the clinic. She was having a hard time trying to keep out all the emotions she kept on intercepting. And of course every now and then people who knew her asked what happened with her hair.  
  
She just said she died it. It was a lot easier then saying I'm a mutant and opening up that can of worms.  
  
Her father and her had been talking al lot about this. She learned a lot about her mother and was wondering if she had ever known. He told her that they planned on telling her when she was older, but when she died he decided to keep quiet about it.  
  
It wasn't out of malice or anything, it was just that she had enough to deal with after her death and all. Plus she might never get an active X- gene. He hoped it might skip her so she could lead a normal life.  
  
Well that was out of the picture. She was getting a headache from all the emotion slamming into her mind, but she refused to stop helping out. She liked to help others, and her father told her she would be a great doctor one day, because not only was she good at medicine, she also truly cared.  
  
Things were going fine until there was a sudden commotion. Gale ran to the source of the sound a mother was bringing in a child who was bleeding badly. "What happened to him?" Her father asked.  
  
"He-he was playing and he fell into some shards of metal, please help him, you're the closest thing we have to a hospital." The mother pleaded.  
  
"Gale, call an ambulance!" She immediately did what her father told her. After she called for the ambulance she ran back to her father to help him. The boy had a nasty gash on his leg. He was bleeding pretty badly and she knew he must have cut an artery.  
  
"Gale, hold this." Her father said to her. She pressed down on the wound as her father went to get a needle. She could feel the boy's fear. He was so afraid, so terrified.  
  
She wanted to help him, to make the pain and fear he was feeling go away. She found herself looking at the wound, and she felt like she was leaving her body, it was as if see could see the damage to his leg.  
  
She saw where it was damaged, and when she looked at it, it seemed to close and heal up, she didn't know what was happening.  
  
Her father on the other hand could see that his daughter had a far away look on her face, and her hands suddenly had this blue glow to them. He wasn't sure what was happening.  
  
Then suddenly the light was gone and Gale fell to the floor. He quickly went to his daughter, she seemed fine physically so he lifted her up and placed her on a bed nearby. He went over to the child and removed the pressure bandage and was shocked to see the wound gone.  
  
The child's color had improved, and he seemed to be sleeping. "My god what did she do?" He quickly turned to see the mother there, in all the excitement he had forgotten about her.  
  
There was no hiding this. Not anymore, and he was worried what would happen to his daughter.

* * *

** ABANDONED TOWN**  
  
A young Native American girl of about 16 was packing her bags. She had stayed as long as she could, getting used to the world and living with her grandfather. She loved him, but it was so lonely here, and she knew that her grandfather wanted more for her.  
  
"Are you ready Danielle?" Came the voice of her grandfather, Black Eagle. Danielle Moonstar was smiling at her grandfather although she was a little sad. She wished he would come with her, but he said he would go back to the reservation to be with the tribe.  
  
"Yes I'm ready." She said finishing closing her bag. He nodded and went to the jeep.  
  
Dani picked up a couple of traveling bags that had her clothes. She could hardly wait to surprise Kitty and the others. She had called Xavier and asked for this to be a surprise.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 2: THE NEW GIRLS**  
  
BTW I might be a little bit between updates since I'm writing another story in the Marvel section also. 


	2. The new Girls

A/N: Since Quick Edit has some reading bugs so I'll have to change what telepathy is. (_This_) means telepathy from now on.  
  
Damn-my-name-was-taken: I don't know, I only know that Dani Moonstar was one of the New Mutants in the comics and was shown once on the show. Unless you're thinking of that Shatterstar guy.  
  
Supergirlhv: Well haven't heard from you in a while, glad you like it so far.  
  
NctrnlBst: Trust me I'll update as soon as I can  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Of course, when have I ever stopped?  
  
yae yang: Yeah I know I wanted to bring Dani back for a while now, and finally got the chance, and for my new OC, Gale Hunter (Nightingale) to appear.  
  
Red Witch: Oh I haven't even got started yet.

* * *

**FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE NEW GIRLS**  
  
Kitty was lying on her bead petting Lockheed who was curled up on her stomach, slightly bored. The girls all had plans, most of which were with the guys and she didn't want to interrupt them, or be a third wheel. She considered calling Lance, but with what happened yesterday they both needed to cool down.  
  
Yesterday seemed so nice, then someone recognized her from the institute and started trouble, and of course Lance got angry and started to shake things up, literally. He nearly caused a building to collapse and luckily they got out of there before the cops showed up.  
  
They had an argument about what he did. She said it was irresponsible and he said he was just defending them. Basically it ended badly, again. She didn't know why but lately that's usually how things ended.  
  
When she gave Lance another chance after the whole Apocalypse thing, she thought he had changed. Well maybe he had a little, but he still had the same problems as before. He still didn't trust or like humans and still had all that anger.  
  
She really hoped it would work out this time, but she didn't know. If they couldn't get things settled between them, she might have to break things off with him, permanently. She really didn't want that, but she was wondering how could she go on like this.  
  
(_Kitty could you come downstairs please_) The Professor said in her mind. Kitty still wasn't used to that. (_All right, I'll be right there_) She sent back. She gently lifted Lockheed from her and placed him on her bed.  
  
He looked at her curiously then curled up and went back to his nap. Kitty phased herself downstairs and met the Professor near the front door. "Ah Kitty, I wanted you to help show around a new student we will be having." Xavier said to her. She noticed the pleased look on his face and wondered what he was up to.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Sure, so who's the new student?" She asked him, slightly curious as to who the new person is. There was a knock on the door, and Kitty looked to the Professor, he nodded his head and she went to the door.  
  
When she opened it she was surprised and delighted to see who it was. "Danielle!" She happily exclaimed and hugged her friend immediately laughing while doing so. "It's nice to see you too Kitty." Dani said happily to her friend.  
  
Kitty noticed the tall man as her grandfather. "Oh Mr. Black Eagle it's nice to see you again too." He merely nodded his head to Kitty.  
  
Kitty turned back to Dani. "So does this mean your staying?" She said hopefully seeing her bags. Dani smiled and nodded. "Yes I finally think I'm ready to come here."  
  
Kitty complete excited grabbed one of her bags. "Well let me help you get settled in, and I can fill you in on some of the things that's been going on here."  
  
Dani smiled and nodded. She quickly took her other two bags and followed Kitty in, then Kitty stopped and turned to the Professor. "Professor where's she going to go? Is she getting her own room?"  
  
Dani looked a little worried at that. "Um, actually I was wondering, Professor if I could room with someone, I don't like the fact of being alone. I mean I was alone for two years in that cave and...well, I..."  
  
Xavier smiled and nodded his head. "Of course I understand. Kitty would you like to share your room with her?" He asked knowing full well she would jump at the chance.  
  
Which of course she did. "Like sure, I would totally love it!" Kitty said then she lead Dani to her room, while her grandfather stayed to talk with Xavier.  
  
Dani was excited to be here around so many people again. When she got to Kitty's room she marvel at it's size. "We'll like get a bed moved in here soon for you, but you can like put some of your stuff in that closet for now." Kitty told her.  
  
Dani smiled and was about to when she noticed a strange little toy on her bed it looked so life-like and she went to touch it. When the little purple dragon 'toy' actually moved and looked up at her, she did what any other rational person would.  
  
She let out a shriek and fell back. "Kitty-wh-wh-what is that?" She said pointing a shaking hand at Lockheed. Who merely let out a puff of smoke and went back to his nap.  
  
Kitty helped her friend up. "Well, you see..." She dind't know where to start with him. "He's my pet dragon Lockheed." She said quickly. Dani looked at her then to Lockheed then back to Kitty.  
  
She blinked a couple of times. "Are you serious?" Kitty nodded her head. "That is so cool!" Dani shouted, with a smile.

* * *

**LATER**  
  
After they had finished unpacking and Dani petting Lockheed, who didn't seem to mind her. They traveled down stairs, as Kitty was finishing getting her caught up on everything she missed out on.  
  
"Wow, I'm gone for a few months and all of THAT happens?" Dani said in wonderment. "Yeah I like know what you mean." Kitty said to her, sometimes even SHE couldn't believe it.  
  
"So you want to like meet all the new people?" Kitty asked her. Dani smiled. "Sure, no time like the present." Kitty grinned. "Yeah and maybe we could convince Vincent or Rogue to haul up your new bed for us too, with them having super strength and all."  
  
Dani had to laugh at how she said it. They continued on to the Rec. room where most of the people were. "Hey guys, look who's back." Kitty said to them. They turned around and there were a collection of welcome backs.  
  
Kitty took Dani to see Jubilee and Rahne. "Hey guys this is Danielle." Kitty introduces he to them. "You can call me Dani." She says to the two.  
  
"Oh aye remember ye. I heard about a girl who was frozen or somethin' for like two years. Was that ye?" Asked the red headed Scots girl.  
  
"Yeah, although I'm still not sure how my mutation kept me alive for so long." Dani tell her. "Well I'm sorry we missed that. Me and Rahne here got sent back home after Mystique blew up the mansion, and we just got back a couple a months ago." Jubilee tells her.  
  
After a little talking, Kitty then takes Dani over to Blink, who was working on her pool game with some of the others. Dani is amazed at how she looks. Kitty describe her but it didn't do her justice. "Hi, you must be Clarice right?" Dani say friendly and sticks out her hand.  
  
Blink nodes and shakes hands with the new girl. "Yeah, but you can call me Blink too. I kind of like it."  
  
Kurt and Amanda walk in, having just returned from a date and see Dani in the room. "Hey, long time no see." Kurt says to her. Dani looks and sees Kurt and a black girl with her, with long dark hair.  
  
"Hello Kurt, who's this?" She asks looking at Amanda. Amanda smiles at the girl. "I'm Amanda, nice to meet you." Dani shakes the girl's hand. "Oh your Kurt's girlfriend right? It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
After a while Dani was introduced to basically everyone. "Hey guys where's Vincent or Forge? I think they're the only ones left who hasn't met Danielle." Kitty asked to group.  
  
"I think Vincent and Rogue are staring in the Gym." Ray said to them. Kitty nodded and lead the native girl to the gym. "And Forge is doing somethin' wi' Beast innae lab so ye might want to introduce them later."  
  
"Yeah your right. When those two are doing something it's like best to stay clear of them." Kitty told Dani as a warning. They went on their way to the gym. When they got in Danielle saw the girl she remembered as Rogue in black sweat pants and a dark green tank top, sparing with a handsome dark haired boy, in full karate gear, with a headband with some kind of symbol on it, which was also on the back of his gi.  
  
She watched as they threw series of punches and kicks, each one either blocking or countering the moves. The blows that did land were weak and it was obvious they weren't trying to harm each other.  
  
During the fight Vincent managed to counter a punch of Rouge's and turn it into a hammer lock. He was now behind Rogue holding one of her arms, but not too tightly. "Care to give up this round." He said to her. She struggled slightly trying to get out of the grip. "Not likely sugar."  
  
"How about some incentive." He said sweetly and started to kiss her neck. Rogue couldn't help but smile and felt a shiver of pleasure going down her spine as he began. "That's cheatin'." She said while leaning her head to one side so he got a better angle.  
  
"All's fare in love and war." Was his response, when he loosened his grip she suddenly jerked her arm loose and grabbed the cloth at his shoulder and flipped him onto the mat. Before he could get up she was already on him pinning his arms.  
  
"What was that you said about cheating?" He said looking up at her. She grinned and leaned down for a kiss. "Ahem, uh guys do you want us to like come back later?" Kitty said smirking at their behavior.  
  
Rogue let out a disgusted sigh. "Ya think in a MANSION we could get some privacy around here?" She looked up and saw Kitty and Danielle. "Well ah see we got ourselves a visitor or are ya stayin'?"  
  
Dani smiles at the goth. "Yeah I'm staying, tilts her head and looks at Vincent on the floor. "Hi, I'm Danielle, and you must be Vincent nice to meet you."  
  
Vincent tried to get up, but Rogue places a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. He looks up at her, and she grins back at him. "Are you going to let me up to say hi?"  
  
"I don't think so, ah like the fact ah got some control over ya." Kitty burst out laughing. "Geez get a room or something already." She says between laughs, while Dani can't help but giggle at it.  
  
Kurt 'bamfs' into the room. "Hey ze Professor told me zat-Vhat are you doing vith mien sister?" Kurt yells at Vincent, seeing them both slightly sweaty and seeing Rogue straddling him, and the lipstick on his lips from Rogue's kiss.  
  
"It's not what you think Kurt." Vincent says a little quickly. "Kurt ah now your mah brotha but butt out, we've already been through this." Rogue said sternly to him.  
  
"I think we should leave." Kitty whispered to Danielle who nodded, but couldn't help but bitting her lip not to laugh at the scene.

* * *

**MANITOBA, CANADA**  
  
Dr. Hunter was considering what to do. It had been a few days since Gale healed that boy. Some people thought she was a Godsend while most people saw her as a freak. She came home last night in tears.  
  
He had talked to her and after getting her calmed down, it seemed that some of her friends didn't want anything to do with her. And worse she could feel the hatred coming off of them, which only made things worse.  
  
She couldn't figure out how to control her empathic powers and she started to stay inside away from people so she wouldn't feel any of the emotion coming off of them. He sat now in his bedroom.  
  
He looked over to a picture of his wife. He picked it up and looked at it. "Oh God Jan, I really could need you right now. I don't know what to do. I need help."

* * *

**CEREBRO ROOM**  
  
Charles was scanning for any new mutant signature, he was seeing many new mutants had come around. Some seemed more powerful then others. Some mutants only had slight mutations, while others seemed to have great powers.  
  
He was contemplating upgrading Cerebro with new programs that would help put the mutants into different categories. It would make this much more easier. Suddenly he felt what seemed like another presence but it faded quickly.  
  
He was a little concerned then he felt something else. A great sadness and despair. He followed it to Canada. It was in the city of Manitoba. As he grew closer to the source he found it to be the mind of a young girl.  
  
He searched for a name, or something about this girl. On the computer a new file was being created from his scans. And the Cerebro helmet picked up information from his mind and sent it into the computer.  
  
As he finished and turned off Cerebro, he looked over the file Cerebro had created.  
  
NAME: Gale Hunter   
AGE: 16   
POWERS: empath/healing  
  
Xavier looked over the address he was able to get from both a surface sane and what Cerebro could find in public files.  
  
Charles was thinking about what he felt from the girl. How much she was hurting, and he could feel her fear. He decided to contact this girl and her family.

* * *

**MANITOBA**  
  
Gale was lying on her bed hold her stuffed teddy Barney. She knew she was a little old for it, but it was the last gift her mother had given her, so she always went to it when she was feeling distressed. She felt like somehow a piece of her mother was in it.  
  
But even now she felt lost and frightened. All she ever wanted to do was to help others, and now people hated her for no reason. She could sympathize with her mother now. Why she hid what she was from the world and her.  
  
She just wanted things to be normal again, she wanted to look like her old self, to lose this power, and to get rid of these headaches she was feeling. But deep down she knew it wouldn't happen.  
  
There was a knock on her door, a second later her father appeared. "Gale I have something to talk to you about." She turned to face her father. His heart ached at the sight of her red eyes from crying.  
  
"I was just contacted by a man, named Xavier he wants to meet with us, if we let him." Her father began. "He's the person that runs that mutant school in the states and he want to help you if you want to."  
  
"What do you mean by helping me?" She asked. "How did he know about me?" She demanded.  
  
"I don't know sweaty, but he said he could explain it all, if you want to meet with him."  
  
"I don't know, daddy. I mean, what can he do for me?" She asked him looking at him with pleading eyes. Her father put an arm around his daughter. "He told me he helps young mutants to control and harness their powers, and that if you have any problems or questions about your abilities he can help you."  
  
She thought about it. Her headaches were starting to come more and more, and she still had no idea how she actually healed that boy. "I...guess it couldn't hurt to talk to him." She said quietly.  
  
Her father nodded, and hugged her. She hugged him back. Soon he left to make a call.

* * *

**SAVAGE LAND**  
  
Sinister had left the newly constructed Cerebro room. He was worried, not only was it slightly behind schedule but Xavier nearly noticed his presence.  
  
"What have you to report?" Said a deep voice. Sinister turned to see Magneto close by. "I need more time, it is only operating at 30 percent and I need to make a few adjustments so that Charles doesn't find out we fooled him those months ago.  
  
He nodded his head. "Now we have only to worry about the other plan we have for the Brotherhood in Bayville." Magneto said to him.  
  
"The plan is already on the way." Sinister said with a grin. "Mystique, Mesmero and Sabertooth will do what is necessary, to get the ball rolling."  
  
"When it will come into effect they will be taken to the Acolyte base in NY to help weed out the week and disloyal."  
  
"Yes they must be tested, before we can allow them access to our main fortress here in the Savage Land." Magneto agreed.  
  
"Do you think it's wise to put them at that particular base?" Sinister asked. "I mean that is where you're keeping that girl and if her brother finds out that's she's been there all along, he might switch sides."  
  
"Well then, that's why he was never giving information about that base or any of the others." Magneto said. "Besides only the Brotherhood will be sent there."  
  
"Of course Magneto, I in the mean time will double my efforts with our Cerebro and try to find more new mutants for our cause."  
  
They stopped by one of the giant windows that covered and entire wall and looked out amongst the building being constructed.  
  
"Everything is falling into place." Magneto mused to himself. "Soon we will have an army ready for the coming war against humanity and not Charles or anyone else will stop us."  
  
'If you only knew what the true plans were for this place you fool.' Sinister thought. He grinned inwardly. 'If you only knew who I truly serve and what is to come you fool.'

* * *

**  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 3 CROSSING PATHS**  
  
What's Sinister's true plan and motivations, What is Magneto planning, and what exactly are Mystique, Mesmerso and Sabertooth doing?  
  
And what of Gale, will she go to the Institute? And will she meet someone from her past there? 


	3. Crossing Paths

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah, I've been wanting to bring her back like Forge, now I finally got the chance too. Question though, why do you think it's him? He's lost in time right or did I miss something in the final episode?  
  
Supergirlhv: Well his name is Sinister, would you expect him not to? :) As for Danielle's powers she can make you see your worse nightmares.  
  
NctrnlBst: LOL, nice one. Unfortunately you won't find out in this story. Sinister's agenda started off in Enter Mayhem, and will continue on throughout the stories until it's revealed. Although feel free to guess, though I doubt anyone will get it.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Yes I know, but what's a story without good villains? Kind of boring, and yes I think it's hilarious how Kurt is so overprotective.  
  
jadestar123: Oh don't worry the Acolytes will be getting a major boost in members at the end, plus watch out for a new evil mutant team coming.

* * *

**FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 3 CROSSING PATHS**  
  
The Blackbird was currently flying to Manitoba. In it where Xavier, Logan who was piloting, Vincent, and Blink were chosen by Xavier to come along.  
  
"So why is it we are here?" Blink asked them.  
  
Xavier looked at the girl. "Well first thing, I think Vincent would appreciate going back to his native country for a bit." Vincent nodded his head to agree, but didn't say anything to interrupt him. "As for you, I felt it was time for you to get out more into the world. Besides I calm influence, and the girl we are seeing is slightly agitated with everything."  
  
"Basically you don't come off as a threat." Logan said to her, while Xavier gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine with that, besides I've never been out of the country before. Vincent what's Canada like?" Blink turned to face her friend.  
  
He just shrugged. "Depends on where you are. In Quebec they speak primarily in French, in Newfoundland they speak English, it's just hard to tell what they're saying some times. Saskatchewan is pretty much flat land where a lot a grain and stuff is grown."  
  
"Certain cities are different too. For instance Vancouver barley gets any snow then the rest of the country. But they get more rain though."  
  
"Aren't there like two territories also?" She asks.  
  
"Well three now, part of the North West Territories was turned into Nunavut. But I don't know much about them, other then they're way up north. And for the record, we Canadians don't always say 'eh' at then end of each sentence, I know I've used it from time to time, but not that much."  
  
"Just what ever you do don't comment on how clean thing look, or refrain from saying anything negative about Canadian beet or hockey, if you don't want to stand out as an American."  
  
Blink absorbed all of it in. "O-kay. Why exactly shouldn't I say anything negative about the beer or hockey?"  
  
"Because you'd most likely piss someone off." Logan said up front.

* * *

**  
AT THE CLINIC**  
  
Gale was worrying herself sick. She didn't know what to expect from these people, so her father agreed to talk to them here, after it closed up instead of at their home, since she want' sure if she wanted them there.  
  
She and her father were waiting for them to arrive. Then the front door opened, and she guessed it was them, since they were the only ones who were supposed to be here after they closed.  
  
She didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it. There was an older bald man in a wheelchair, a scary looking man, and two teenagers, the girl roughly her age and a boy slightly older.  
  
Her father got up. "Mr. Xavier I presume?" Xavier nodded his head. "Yes, I believe you are Dr. Hunter, and this is your daughter also?"  
  
Her father nodded his head and gestured for them to his office. "Please this way, we can be more comfortable in there."  
  
Blink looked around the place. It was clean and painted a dull white, but was in good condition. She noticed Vincent looking around strangely. "Hey don't worry we're not going into the medical area." She said to him, knowing of his dislike of those kinds of places.  
  
"It's no that. I just...got this weird déjà vu thing going on. Like I swear I remember that guy from somewhere, and this place seems familiar, yet different."  
  
Blink looked at him confused. Vincent noticed her look. "Yeah I know sounds weird but I've been feeling this since getting on this street and this place."  
  
They entered the office and sat down, while Xavier took up a space in front of the desk of Dr. Hunter's. "I believe you have some questions, so please feel free to ask them."  
  
"Alright." Dr. Hunter said sternly. "First off I want to know how you found out about my daughter, and secondly why do you think she could benefit from you?"  
  
Xavier knew he was looking out for his daughter and calmly began. "I have a device I call Cerebro that let's me locate mutants in the world, I found your daughter quite by accident."  
  
"As for what she can get out of my Institute. She will be around other mutants her own age, some who feel the same pressures of being a mutant as she does. Also we can learn about her powers and help her to learn control, and if need be treat any side effects."  
  
"Side effects? Like what?" Gale asked a little scared.  
  
Xavier took a breath. "Well some mutations are difficult for some. We have one student who must always wear protective shades on to control his power, and recently a girl was able to finally get control over a power that before hand, didn't allow for any physical contact."  
  
Vincent shifted a little, they knew who the Professor was talking about. "And some mutations also cause physical changes."  
  
"Tell me about it." Gale said. "I used to have blond hair and brown eyes."  
  
"You got off lucky." Blink said to her a little irritated at her attitude towards that little change. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gale said picking up on Blink's emotions.  
  
"This." Blink said and turned off her hohowatch. "Oh." Gale said in shock. "Sorry I didn't mean anything by it, it's just well, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you are anything, my life has just been real stressful and I'm lashing out, sorry."  
  
Blink let out a breath. "Yeah, I kind of know what you mean." She turned her holowatch back on. "I'm just lucky the Professor got me this thing so I can go out now and not be stared at."  
  
"I guess you do help other mutants." Dr. Hunter said but his mind was processing everything. If he hadn't seen it he wouldn't have believed it himself. The girl seemed so sincere about what she said about the Professor and even grateful.  
  
Vincent was looking at the doctor closely now. He seemed so familiar to him. He began scratching the back of his neck with his left arm. Gale saw this and immediately noticed a scar on his arm.  
  
It looked like an old surgical scar of some kind, and she wasn't sure but she thought she remembered something. Then it hit her.  
  
"Excuse me but when did you get that scar? Was it about ten or eleven years ago?" Gale said completely focused on him, especially the eyes. Vincent looked surprised at this. "Uh, yeah how did you know that?"  
  
"Dad I think it's him. That boy you once helped remember? He was all bleeding from a nasty cut on his arm, and then disappeared?" She said to him. Vincent looked back at the Doctor and realized it was him.  
  
He was older and the beard is what threw him, he didn't have it then, and it's also why this place seemed so familiar. Because it was THIS place he ended up after he got away from those solider guys.  
  
It looked different then it did back then, new furniture and paint, plus everything seemed smaller too. Vincent looked wide-eyed at the Doctor, who looked back at him realizing that Vincent knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Good Lord." Dr. Hunter whispered. "Well...this is unexpected." Vincent said still shaken at this turn of events. Of course the others were just as shocked. Logan turned to Xavier and gave him a look that asked if he knew about this, but he was just as surprised as everyone else.  
  
"I always wondered what happened to that child." Dr. Hunter said quietly. "Well at least now we know he's safe." Gale said trying to make light of all of this, but it didn't really.  
  
What happened to you? Why did you leave? And how did you get so hurt?" Gale suddenly asked moving closer to him. "I mean, I remember seeing you so hurt on that table and then you were gone so suddenly."  
  
Vincent shifted a little uncomfortably. "Well I'll give you short version. Basically I escaped from a lab, was on the run I got...injured from these commando guys that used to be chasing me, fell outside. And when I saw you Doc, I freaked since the only so called doctors used me as a test subject. That's why I left. I was scared out of my mind. I traveled all the way to Toronto and got a place at an orphanage and well I lived there up to a few months back until I went to Xavier's."  
  
Gale could see his face becoming hard and serious, but she could also feel other emotions. Rage at what was done to him. There was also sorrow, sadness, loneliness and a deep pain. Her father was in complete shock at the revelation.  
  
He had thought he was just a runaway and had gotten jumped by a gang or something nothing like this.  
  
Gale moved closer to the boy she remembered. She saw him now not as that frightened hurt child but as someone who had grown up at a young age and was stronger then he was. Yet still carried the pain from those days.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know." She said quietly. Vincent only nodded his head and looked her in the eyes. "I know you're not exactly sure about us, about any of this. But let me tell you, that you won't get a better offer from anyone else."  
  
"I never regretted going to the Institute."  
  
"Neither have I." Blink spoke up. "When I...changed. My parents couldn't get rid of me fast enough. They were members of the FOH and gave me over to them." Dr. Hunter was appalled at this. He couldn't imagine parents doing that to their own child.  
  
"That wasn't the worst of it. I was sent to this place where this man Trask was making new model Sentinels and me and others were force to fight for our lives there. Some of them didn't make it until Xavier and his people saved us." Blink said quietly. She still had the occasional nightmare about that place.  
  
"As you can see the world can be a cruel and dangerous place for mutants." Xavier solemnly told them. "I try and give them a place of safety and for them to grow and develop."  
  
"I never knew things were that bad for mutants." Dr. Hunter sighed. He liked to believe the world was better then that. But if things like that could happen, what would happen to his daughter? If something like that happened to her what would he do?

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK**  
  
Graydon Creed was going home to his apartment. It had been a long day, they still couldn't fine where Trask was hiding himself, and his superiors didn't like it.  
  
He put in the key to his apartment and opened the lock. He opened and went through the door and shut it behind him. He threw his keys onto a table by the door and was going to the fridge for a beer.  
  
"Long time no see wimp." Came a deep all too familiar voice that chilled him to the bone. He quickly turned around to see Sabertooth. "What are you doing here freak!" He yelled out at him.  
  
Sabertooth only grinned. "Is that any way to talk to your old man boy?"  
  
Graydon felt sick at that reminder. "You are not my father! You or that bitch of yours are my family!"  
  
"Now is that any way for a boy to talk about his mother like that?" Came a female voice. To his horror Graydon saw his mother, Mystique was also in the room with him. She came out of the other room where she had been waiting for him in hiding.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here too?" Graydon demanded of her. She got a disgusted look on her face at him. "I can't believe I gave birth to a weakling human like yourself."  
  
"What do you two want?" He asked them feeling wary of both of them in the same room. "Can't a mother and father visit their ungrateful child once and awhile?" Mystique teased him. She saw the look he gave her then decided to get to business.  
  
"Fine listen up. We know you're with the FOH so we won't let it slip that you're the spawn of mutants if and only if you leave Bayville alone. Especially the Brotherhood boarding house. Got it?"  
  
Graydon paled when she threatened to exposed his little secret. "Fine. Is that it?" He asked angrily.  
  
"That will do." She said and left through the window in her crow form. Sabertooth glared at Graydon who moved back from him afraid. Creed gave a satisfactory grin that the Graydon was so easily intimidated by him. He moved to the window and jumped out.  
  
Graydon sank to his knees thinking of what he should do.  
  
Mystique and Sabertooth met up on the top of a building not far away. "You think he'll keep his word?" He asked her.  
  
Mystique looked distantly at the building where her son lived. "Of course not, but that's what we're counting on isn't it?"

* * *

**BACK IN MANITOBA**  
  
Gale had gotten to talking with Xavier and the others. This place seemed more and more like somewhere she could use. Xavier had already helped to ease the headache she constantly felt and he said he could teach her to shield herself from all the emotions she felt.  
  
She didn't want to leave her father though, and asked for a minute alone with him.  
  
"Dad. What do you think of all of this?" She asked of him. Her father looked up and ran a hand through his hair and breathed out deeply.  
  
She could feel the concern and worry coming off of him. "Sweaty I don't want to be without you, that's for sure. But I have to realize several things. First I can't protect you from the world. Secondly I can't help you like they can, you said it your self you feel batter know then you did even with the pain medication for the headaches I've been giving you."  
  
"But it's your choice and I will stand by your decision no matter what."  
  
She could feel the love for her coming off of him and she immediately hugged him and he hugged her back. She didn't want to leave and go to some new strange place. But the headaches had gotten worse and worse and she needed help with them or she feared it would drive her nuts.  
  
"I don't want to leave you daddy, but...but." She couldn't get the words out through her throat. She could feel the tears coming and she was beginning to choke up. "But I have to go." She said quietly.  
  
"I know." He whispered to her.  
  
It was decided they would return for her in a few days to allow her to pack and to spend time with her father. Gale wasn't sure about anything anymore. But she had made a choice and was going to stick by it.

* * *

**BAYVILLE**  
  
Mesmero was lurking around the city looking for the perfect individuals. "I can't believe we have to live in a town with all of those mutie freaks." Came a voice. This caught his attention and he moved silently to it.  
  
He found in a parking lot several boys ages through 17 to early 20's standing around. "Tell me about it, that one freak kicked me in the face once, and it was for no reason what's so ever." Said a tall blond boy.  
  
"What about what he did to the rest of us Duncan?" Said another. "Not to mention all those other freaks." Came a third voice.  
  
Memsero was pleased. He had finally found the right group of people. He would wait and put a mental command in their minds to meet him later. Soon everything would be ready for the test.  
  
He grinned to himself. 'Soon everything would fall into place.' He thought to himself.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: ADJUSTMENTS**


	4. Adjustments

The Uncanny R-Man: I didn't know that about Sinister. I thought what they did on the cartoon of the X-Men on FOX was how it went down. Yeah I'd figure it anyone would defend Canadian beer to the grave it would be him.  
  
yae yang: Thanks and if you're worried I might pull another thing on her like I did with April don't worry about it, she's in for the long haul. Plus something interesting relationship wise that I'll be building up to.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Yes I know, but you got to admit it does keep the readers coming back for more. Beside all will be made clear in future chapters.  
  
DemonRogue13: Why thank you, it's nice to hear from you again.  
  
jadestar123: Yeah I know villains make interesting stories. I already got Magneto and his growing army, the FOH and a new canon group.

* * *

**FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 4: ADJUSTMENTS**  
  
Gale had finished backing the night before. Her room was so bare now, and empty. Well except for the boxes. She had already said goodbye to her friends and her father and her spent most of the last day together.  
  
She barely got any sleep for her last night. And when morning came she was regretting the night had ended. She and her father spent the time together waiting for Xavier to come and get her.  
  
When they came it was the same group as before except with a goth girl, a tall red head and a boy with red shades. "Hi, I'm Jean." Said the red head. She seemed a little perky to Gale. "I'm Scott, nice to meet you." Scott said to the girl and put out his hand for a handshake.  
  
"I'm Rogue." The goth said plainly. Gale could sense some kind of irritation coming from her, like she wanted to do something else or something.  
  
"So what do you got for us to move?" Vincent asked her smiling. Gale showed then to the bedroom and the boxes. "This shouldn't take so long." He moved to one of the larger and heavier ones.  
  
'No way he's going to lift that.' She thought, and waited to see him throw out his back for playing Mr. Macho. When he lifted it with no problem that came as a surprise. "Super strength." He said matter-of-factly and walked out with it.  
  
The goth girl, Rogue did the exact same. Jean seemed to make a couple of them float. She was expecting Scott to do something along the same lines, but to her disappointment he did it the old fashioned way.  
  
She shrugged and pick up one of her boxes and walked out to the kitchen to the front door. But instead she saw Scott walk through some kind of portal. She just stared at it.  
  
"Don't worry it's safe." Blink said to her. She noticed Blink was holding a hand out and staring at the portal. "Are you making that?" Gale asked her.  
  
"Yeah, it leads to the jet we'd figured it would save time. But could you hurry? Keeping this open is really tough."  
  
"Oh! Okay, sorry about that." Gale stepped up to the portal. She closed her eyes and stepped through. The next thing she knew she was in a metallic space. She saw the others there unloading everything. "Whoa. That was cool." She said looking around.  
  
Not long they had unloaded everything and Blink was sitting in a chair in the kitchen drinking up a coke and relaxing. Keeping that portal opened really drained her. Gale was hugging her father goodbye.  
  
"I call, write and e-mail as often as I can dad." Gale sadly said to him. "I know, and I'll be counting the days until you're back here for the holidays." He said to her.  
  
After they had broken up, Gale took one last look of her home. She was really going to miss this place there were so many memories here. "Hey Gale can I ask you something?" Vincent said to her. She nodded her head. "Go for it."  
  
"Before I leave Canada again can you point me in the direction of the nearest Tim Horton's. I've been craving something from there for about a month now, since there isn't one in Bayville."  
  
Gale couldn't help but let out a laugh at his question and of Rogue rolling her eyes at his request. "Yeah sure, do you guys mind if we take one last trip there before we leave?" She asked the professor.  
  
"Of course Gale, Logan and I will return to the Blackbird for you. Why don't the rest of you join in also." Xavier offered.  
  
An hour later Gale was sitting in the Blackbird finishing up her bagel and drink. She was sitting next to Blink who was telling her all about the Institute. She was still getting over the fact they had their own military type jet.  
  
She didn't know what it was when she moved everything in the back, but when they came to it from the outside, she couldn't believe it. She looked around while listening to Blink's talking. She noticed a few people seemed a little close and she could sense a real bond with Jean and Scott. Also the bond between Vincent and Rogue seemed just as strong.  
  
"Hey Blink what's the story couple wise? I mean I'm getting a few things from those four." She whispered to her. Blink looked at to who she was pointing to and smiled.  
  
"Where to begin? Well I'll give you the small version. Scott & Jean are like the grown-up pair. They're the first couple and known each other the longest. Rogue and Vincent have been going out for a few months, although at times it seems like more, the way they act sometimes."  
  
There's also Jubilee the shopping mall queen and Bobby the prankster. There's Tabitha the wild girl who's with Sam, a real nice guy. Rahne the resident were-wolf, and yes a really mean that, is going out with a human friend of ours Joseph, although she insist that they are 'just friends', but some of the girls are working on that."  
  
She continued on with the couples and a little history on them. "Finally there's Kurt and Amanda who had a Romeo & Juliet style thing going on, but thankfully it all worked out."  
  
"So the only single girls are you, me, Amara and the new girl Dani?" Gale asked. Blink blushed a little. "Well...I'm not good with relationships, in fact I've never got up the nerve to ask a guy out yet."  
  
"Well I guess that means we have enough members to make a singles group to hang out with each other now." Gale said smiling. Blink couldn't help but smile also. Amanda and her were becoming good friends, but she and the others did spend time with their respected couples now and again. So it would be nice for the four of them to hang out together.  
  
Gale spent the rest of the trip learning about the others there. She learned to try not to be freaked out by Mr. McCoy or Kurt when she saw them. Blink even thought ahead and had brought pictures of the students to help familiarize herself with them.  
  
Gale was astonished seeing Kurt and Hank. She really wanted to get over that part before seeing them. She also memorized the names and faces, since Blink didn't have that advantage when she came there, she thought it best for Gale to get a head start.  
  
After an hour she noticed the Logan left the pilot set and go the back for a 'break'. Scott took over and Gale watched him fly it with ease. "How long did it take you to learn to fly this thing?" She openly asked him. He grinned. "Well first was a few months in the simulator then a few more flying in the air before I learned to do a takeoff and landing by myself."  
  
"Cool. So how many people know who to fly this?"  
  
Scott thought about it for a moment. "Well there's me, Logan, the Professor, and Ororo. Jean and Vincent back there are still taking lessons, and I guess Bobby if you're suicidal."  
  
Blink turned to Vincent. "Why are you learning to fly this and the Velocity anyway? You already can fly."  
  
He just shrugged. "It could come in handy one day. Besides what if we need to get people from one place to the next? Me and Rogue couldn't carry everyone and fly all the way there. We'd might drop dead tired halfway if we did."  
  
"What's the Velocity?" Gale asked after his explanation. "Oh that's right I forgot. We also have a helicopter too." Blink said. Gale shook her head, wondering what else they had at this place.  
  
It was in the afternoon when they finally made it to the Institute, and to her surprise they landed underground in a secret hanger. She stepped out and was amazed at the size of the hanger she was now in.  
  
She was carrying a box in her hands walking into the large area. "So where to I set up?" she asked them. They lead her down a hall and up an elevator and down some more halls, which were the girls' wing of the mansion.  
  
She still couldn't believe the size of the place. When Blink described the Institute she didn't think it was so huge. When he saw it from out the window of the jet she was completely taken aback.  
  
Now they lead her a door. Jean was in first since she opened the door with her mind since everyone else's hands were full. She couldn't believe the size of her room. It was big enough for two, maybe three people and she had it all to herself.  
  
"This...is going to get some taking used to." She said looking around.  
  
"Tell me about it." Blink said setting down a box. "I share a room, and still can't believe all the space I got."  
  
They helped her unpack for the most part, but she said she wanted to put away her cloths by herself so she'd know exactly where they would be. So she was now finishing up. After the last piece of clothing was done, she laid down on her new bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'I hope I did the right thing.' She silently prayed to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile Dani was in her and Kitty's room. She was looking for something she had put away. "There it is." She happily exclaimed. She reached into the closet and pulled out a bow and her arrows. She had set up a target outside and wanted to keep her skills up.  
  
She gathered it up in her arms careful to also grab the leather forearm protector on the table before she left. She walked down the hall and nearly into a girl with blue hair. They both jumped at the near miss.  
  
"Oh sorry about that. Are you the new girl Gale?" Dani asked her. Gale nodded. "Yeah and you are?"  
  
"Oh I'm Danielle Moonstar or just blain Dani." She said. "I'd shake your hand but my arms are full."  
  
Gale smiled at the joke. "Do we have some kind or archery class or something here?"  
  
"On no, this is something I like to do. I was going to give a little demonstration outside. Care to come?"  
  
Gale shrugged. She really didn't have anything else planned so why not. "Sure, as long as you lead the way, I don't know my way around." She confessed.  
  
Dani laughed. "Yeah I know they really need to put up those maps you see in malls around here or something." Gale couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
Outside there were mostly the New Mutants and Hank, who was there mostly to make sure no one gets hurt. Gale had seen the pictures but actually seeing him is anther thing entirely.  
  
"Oh hello there, you must be gale." Beast said smiling broadly. Gale felt no negative emotion from him except for worry. She figured it was mainly about her reaction to him. So she swallowed any fear and hesitation down deep.  
  
"Hi, and I guess your Mr. McCoy, unless you have a twin or something."  
  
"No I don't, and despite what you think me and Kurt aren't related." He said humorously. Gale remembered the image of Kurt and she had to admit they did seem to share a lot in common in the looks area.  
  
Soon Dani was showing the others her skills. She showed them how she aimed and of course how important it is to wear an armguard like she had on.  
  
Gale watched as she made several bulls eyes and made vary closed groupings. She was impressed with her ability. The target was over fifty feet, and the fact that she hit it so well was most impressive.  
  
Dani then showed those who wanted to try it how to aim and shoot. Ray and Roberto went in thinking they would nail it. But Ray had to try three times just to hit the target. Roberto did just as well as him.  
  
It was harder then Dani made it appear and after about an hour everyone got a turn and some help. Dani was sitting on the steps drinking a glass of iced water, cooling herself down in the summer heat.  
  
Gale walked and sat down next to her. "That was pretty good out there, even though I'm no expert."  
  
Dani smiled at the compliment. "Thanks I've been doing that since I was a little girl, and I really needed to practice after what happened."  
  
Gale could feel some fear coming off of her for some reason. "What happened? What ever it was I can tell it was bad." Dani gave her a look that said 'how can you tell what I'm feeling' look. "I'm an empath, sorry I'm still learning to control it."  
  
Dani sighed. "Well basically I was trapped in a cave for about two years, before Kitty found me and got me out. My mutation kept me alive all that time, and I was so scared and lonely for so long down there."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Gale said sorrowfully. She decided to change topics. "So your mutation is some kind of stasis?"  
  
Dani shook her head. "No not really. I have no idea how it did that. Xavier or Hank don't seem to know either. My real power seems to be nightmares. I can make a person see their worse nightmares. I have no control over what they see, it's like I just reach in blindly and pull out the worse things they fear in their mind."  
  
"That doesn't sound too pleasant."  
  
"It's not. Especially since I can see what they're afraid of." She sighed deeply feeling a little down at what her powers were capable of doing to others. "But that's why I'm here. To learn to control this."  
  
Gale nodded. "I think I'm beginning to see your point. I mean I have no control over my empathic powers, or my healing powers. Not to mention the headaches I get from time to time."  
  
"I guess all things do come with a price." Dani said looking in the distance at some of the others. She saw how they were enjoying to summer and having fun. "Well I'm depressed now how about you?" Gale asked the young native girl. Dani nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I say we go over there and join in. and forget all our problems for the moment." Gale said standing up and gesturing for her to follow.  
  
Dani broke a smile and put her drink next to her archery stuff and rose up. "You're right. It's a beautiful day so why not enjoy it and have some fun instead of brooding."  
  
"That's the spirit girl." Gale told her and they both took of to join the others.

* * *

**BAYVILLE PARK**  
  
Wanda was sitting alone in an empty area of the park. She was sitting near a bond looking at the water.  
  
She was still having the same nightmares. She wanted someone, anyone to tell this too, but she strongly felt she couldn't trust the Brotherhood. And with all the fighting between the X-Men she couldn't go to them  
  
Her eyes were staring to get bags under them from all the restless nights. Her memories seemed the worse. Some things seemed to fade an others grew in sharpness. It was getting to the point where she didn't know what memories were there first, or which were real or not.  
  
It felt like her mind was splitting in two. It was two people fighting it out in her head. She wanted it to stop, she wanted it to be like it was before, when she was so sure of herself and everything.  
  
"I just want it to stop!" She cried out. Her powers made ripples in the bond, the few animals near her ran away and the bark of the trees closer to her started to spit.  
  
She held her head in her hands beginning to cry from it all. All she wanted was to know who she was again. She wanted to get ride of the uncertainty. She just wanted to be able to wake up in the morning and know who she was again.

* * *

**NEXT UP: A SUFFER, A TOMBOY AND A WILD GIRL**  
  
Two characters from the show make their first appearance in my fics and the introduction of another. 


	5. A suffer, A Tomboy and a Wild girl

The Uncanny R-Man: I'm amazed you didn't comment already on the OCs. I mean I got Vincent, Pam, Amy, Joseph, Gale and anyone associated with them also are OCs too.  
  
yae yang: Yeah I know more new people. You'll soon get why the story is called Family Affairs soon. Plus I think that's what someone would go through if two different set of memories started battling it out.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: Well that and annoy the readers, lol.  
  
DemonRogue13: Glad you like it.  
  
Witch-Uk: It's always nice to hear from new people. Don't forget to check out the past stories for any back story you might have missed, and I'll try and put out the updates as fast as I can  
  
Red Witch: Oh trust me I'm trying to make this my biggest work to date. Or just the best, depends on how many chapters I can come up with.  
  
Ruby: I'll try to fit him in, if you could give me some info though it would help things along.  
  
supergirlhv: Yeah I know, but don't worry things will eventually work out for her.

* * *

**FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 5: A SUFFER, A TOMBOY AND A WILD GIRL  
  
HAWAII**  
  
Alex Summers. It still seemed strange to him now. He had finally gotten the paper work done and had changed his last name back to what it was originally. He was surprised how well his foster parents took the news.  
  
He guessed they understood, after finding out his older brother was alive and well was incredible. It was so cool to have Scott back in his life, even if he lived all they way on the other side of America.  
  
But it was still more then he had, then either of them had in years. He was hoping that his parents would let him move in with Scott at that place, but they felt it was too dangerous.  
  
After he told them about what happened with Magneto they were afraid something like that would happen again. The whole Apocalypse thing didn't improve matters either. Luckily the whole anti-mutant sentiment was pretty lax here. He didn't have to worry about groups like the FOH or anything like that.  
  
In fact he was still able to keep his mutation a secret. His joints still ached from time to time, but at least he hadn't done anything like blasted another shark or something when everyone was watching.  
  
So far he was lucky, but sometimes he wished he wasn't so. That way it would be out there and maybe his parents would send him to Xavier's after all. But he wouldn't do it on purpose. That wouldn't be fair to them, and he promised them that he would control his powers as best he could, and not tell anyone about any of it.  
  
He finished up an e-mail and sent it to Scott. Him and Scott had been e- mailing each other everyday, since they couldn't talk all the time on the phone. Which was an expensive call, they did this instead.  
  
After reading every one of Scott's e-mails he was left with a feeling of how dull his life was. Scott got all of this excitement and everything. There were even two new girls at the Institute.  
  
He slightly envied Scott living in a place where he didn't have to hide what he was with his friends. He wished he could do that here, but he just wasn't sure what his friends would think of it. Plus there was also the promise to his parents.  
  
He leaned back in his chair thinking about the future. Maybe one day he would be able to live with Scott, they had been away from each other for so long, they had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
He sighed and got up. He grabbed his surfboard and decided to go out and have some fun. He could stay in his room feeling all depressed for the entire day. Besides he heard today's weather would cause some great waves.  
  
Just as long as it didn't rain he was happy. After what happened to him and Scott after that little episode, he swore off surfing in the rain. He never wanted to do that again in his life.

* * *

**CUMBERLAND, KENTUCKY**  
  
A young girl of about thirteen is sitting in a tub of ice water believe it or not. Her shoulder length blond hair is still dry and she's wearing a bathing suit.  
  
The tub was at the back of a barn on a farm. It was an old one that was let to rush out back, and sometimes used to clean up after chores before going back into the house, but today she had gotten a bucket of ice and poured it in.  
  
"Paige Elisabeth Guthrie, what are you doing?" Came the sound of an adult woman. "I know it's hot but what in tar nation are you doin'?"  
  
"Momma I'm just checkin' to see if I got any cold like powers." Paige said to her. Her mother, Lucinda Guthrie, looked at the child disappointed. "Look Paige I know ya want to be like your big brother Sam, but you may not be a mutant at all honey."  
  
"But I want to be." She said pouting a little. "I mean I hear about all the cool things he and his friends do and I want to do that. Besides I think have powers would be fun."  
  
Her mother shook her head at her daughter. "Now I know, I know. Ever since Sam got his powers I've seen how you look up to him even more then you did. Bt you might have to face facts honey. You may just be a regular human like the rest o' the family."  
  
"Now way don't cha get out of that tub before you catch pneumonia or somethin'? I think one of your sisters could use help with the chickens."  
  
Paige reluctantly got out of the tub. "Alright, momma." She said depressed. Paige grabbed up a towel and dried off on the way to the chicken house. She sighed along the way. She really wanted to be a mutant like her big brother.  
  
She remembered the day when he was working in the mine and it collapsed. Everyone thought him; their dad and a few of the workers were going to die. Then there was a sudden explosion and Sam literally rocketed out, making a new hole for the trapped miners to escape.  
  
After that he was a slight celebrity and soon after Xavier came to them. She remembered how calm and in control he seemed of himself. He told them about his school and that there would be others there with him.  
  
It sounded cool to her. It was like a super-hero school or something. After all the letters they got of him telling them of what went on there, she wanted to go too. But the only way was if she was a mutant.  
  
So lately she had been trying to see if she had any powers or could activate them. She jumped off the barn into a haystack to see if she could fly, she tried to see if she had heat beams, she tried a lot of different things.  
  
She was beginning to feel like she would never manifest anything at all. She helped one of her sister feed the chickens then decided to go for a walk since there was nothing else to do on the farm at that moment.  
  
With all of the brother and sisters she had, it was easy to get caught up to all that needed to be done. She found herself near the house and two of her sisters talking about a couple of boys they knew and what to wear on a date they both had.  
  
She really didn't get it. Okay so maybe she knew of a few boys that were nice, but a couple of them said she wasn't 'girly' enough. Well she had proven one thing after that; even a girl can kick a boy's butt, especially if they piss them off.  
  
Okay so maybe she didn't wear dresses, on only wore skirts when she felt like it, and she enjoyed playing sports, and nothing grossed her out like what some of the city girls were of.  
  
She remembered how a spider once crawled up on the desk at school and the girl next to her from the city shrieked at it. Meanwhile Paige just scooped it up and placed it by the window.  
  
She never understood what some girls did that. Well everyone was different she supposed. So some of the girls called her a tomboy, just because she liked to play with the boys at sports, always wore jeans at school and wasn't bothered to get dirty working on the farm.  
  
She was glad of who she was, even if she didn't seem to be a mutant. Although if she did turn out to be one, that wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**FOREST IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**  
  
A girl of about fourteen, who was wearing all black leather clothing and had long brown hair, was stalking her prey. It was a deer she had been tracking for the last hour. She was perched in a tree above it. It wasn't easy to keep downwind from it, and she was being very cautious.  
  
It was right below her now and she leapt down at it. She wanted to let out a growl, but kept it in, she didn't want to startle it. At the last moment she extended her two adamantium and plunged them into the neck.  
  
It was over fast and she had her meal for the next few days. She hauled it all the way over to her temporary residents. Basically it was just a cave she had found. She went through skinning the deer and then started a fire.  
  
She walked down to a near by river to wash off all the blood. She returned to find the fire burning just right and began to cook some of the meal. She had time to think. She really didn't know what to do with her life.  
  
Her name was X23 she was free from Hydra and SHEILD. But what now? She had nowhere to go no one to go too. No that wasn't true. There was him. Logan.  
  
He tried to actually help her, twice. He was the closest thing she had to family. But after everything could see just go to him? Would he still accept her?  
  
She had wanted to be part of a family ever since she saw them in the park during her training. She saw all the happiness and the joy and all it did was make her angry. Why should they get to feel that and she just got nothing?  
  
She had hated her life with so much passion and rage. She lashed out on everyone, even Logan. She knew now that he had nothing to do with her pain, and suffering. He was just used, just like her.  
  
She began to rethink her idea of going there. She couldn't make up her mind. She knew Logan had ties to SHIELD so what would happen if they found out she was still alive? Would they use him to get to her?  
  
She had been thinking about this for months. Being alone for so long gave you time to think. She may be free of her life in Hydra, but it was an empty life. She wanted more and he was the only one who could give her more.  
  
She knew he actually cared about her, even though they barely knew each other. She knew he had gone trough a similar fate as her, he was most likely the only person who could understand her.  
  
She wasn't sure of what to do. She decided to continue thinking on it. She had plenty to survive out here, and no one to bother her. She would use the time to think things through and decided on her next course of action.  
  
But first she would eat. She was hungry and would need her strength for the next day.

* * *

**SAVAGE LAND**  
  
Sinister was using the new Cerebro to find new recruits for Magneto. This version of Cerebro was only operating at 35% capacity but he had found several new potentials. Some of the ones he found turned out to be groups like the Morlocks, and Sinister considered them beneath him.  
  
He found a few more possibilities. There were two separate signatures coming from Japan. One of them seemed to disappear and then reappear. The other trough some research seemed to be some kind of mutant celebrity. That one was too high profile for his taste.  
  
He also found two others, one was in the wilderness somewhere and the other was Alex Summers. He knew Magneto had tried to persuade him to join but failed. Perhaps a different kind of 'persuasion' was in order.  
  
It worked for that girl Prodigy 6 for years, with the addition of Legion and Psi-co to the telepathic pool, they had enough power to force any mutant under their control.  
  
Something picked up then. Several mutants in one place but he couldn't get a lock on, in fact the signal soon disappeared. 'How odd. I think I should keep an eye on that area.' He mused to himself.  
  
He then picked up a few more. Three of them to be exact and they were together, then one of the mutant signatures seemed to pulsate and the other two mutant signatures seemed to increase for a short time.  
  
"Most Interesting." He said out loud. He pulled the location of that area. He would investigate this one himself.

* * *

**UNKOWN LOCATION**  
  
They were dead all of the humans, all eight of them. "That's what you FOH assholes get for thinking you can take out mutants." Spat a large gray skinned male, with a bandana and shades on.  
  
His right arm is currently reconfigured into a gun looking down at their work. "You are right about that Random."  
  
Random turns to see the leader of their little group. "You got that right Cortez, thanks for the power boost by the way." As he finishes Random's size decrease slightly and his arm morphs back to its regular shape.  
  
Fabian Cortez a tall handsome red headed man looks down at the bodies. His power is to either drain mutants of their powers, or to increase them. Alone he's not much, but with other mutants, he's dangerous to fight against him.  
  
The other member a young female of about nineteen looks about. Her name is Static (no not the WB character in anyway) She runs a hand through her short brown hair looking around.  
  
Normally her powers just shut down the nervous system and knock a person out. But with Cortez's power boost, even though it's for a limited time, her powers shut down everything in the humans' body, permanently. "We should leave before others show up. I don't know about you two but these creeps are one thing, cops are another."  
  
Cortez nodded in agreement. "She's right, we should go."  
  
Little do they know that soon they will meet a man that will change their lives forever.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 6: A NOT SO QUEIT AFTERNOON**


	6. A not so quiet afternoon

The Uncanny R-Man: Yes I did, actually it's the only issue I have of Generation-X and now I'm glad I got it. And as for Cortez, I just wanted to bring that jerk into the story.  
  
DemonRogue13: Alright I'll see if I can fit anything in for you.  
  
Red Witch: Oh yes, I know it isn't easy, but I struggle on somehow.  
  
NctrnlBst: Really? That's weird. Well I'm glad you got something posted anyways.  
  
yae yang: So she's one of you favorites huh? You'll have to wait a bit for that though.  
  
jadestar123: Thanks, I wanted to make that chapter a little different.  
  
Ruby: Thanks for the info, some of that I knew, but you filled in some of the blanks. Not only that but I you just game me an idea for a few chapters. Thanks! (Don't be surprised if a have to change a few things because this is the evolution world.)  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank ST Pika for letting use the prank in this chapter, which was originally part of that author's story "A New Beginning A New World". It was hilarious and I just had to use it.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 6: A NOT SO QUIET AFTERNOON**  
  
Scott was in his chair by his desk, reading the latest e-mail from his brother. There was a knock on his door just then. "Come in." The door opened and Jean walked in, Scott immediately felt the day was better whenever she was in the same room as him.  
  
Jean walked over to where he was sitting and placed her arms over his shoulders from behind looking at the screen of the computer. "So what are you doing?" She smiled.  
  
Scott couldn't help but smile back. "Just finished reading something from Alex."  
  
She took her eyes off the screen and then looked at him. "Anything interesting?"  
  
Scott shook his head. "Not really but it's nice to just talk about nothing anyways."  
  
"I know, I can relate. I try and keep in touch with my little sister Sara whenever I can." Jean told him.  
  
Scott smiled at the memory of first meeting her sister a few years after Jean moved in here. She seemed nice enough, even though he barely knew her. "So what are you up to today?" He asked his girlfriend.  
  
"I got something to do with Xavier. Together we're teaching Gale and Dani to control their mental powers and how to build up shields." She told him.  
  
"Does Gale still get headaches like you get sometimes?" Scott asked concerned.  
  
Jean sighed. "Yeah, the professor thinks that with mental powers headaches just go with the territory. The shields and exercises help to stop them and strengthen our control. But stress still makes us get them."  
  
Scott started rubbing Jean's hand with his. "I know they'll do well with you helping them." Jean smiled at his support. "I just hope you aren't so bored with me busy an all."  
  
"Kurt knock it off already!" Rogue's shout was then heard.  
  
Scott turned to Jean. "It hasn't been 'quiet' here since we started getting more mutants here." Jean sighed and had to give him that. She kissed the top of his head. "Well maybe when all is quiet tonight we can have a little alone time." She said suggestively.  
  
Scott got a grin on his face. "I'll be looking forward to it.

* * *

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**  
  
Rogue was currently arguing with Kurt in the living room. "Look Kurt enough is enough. Ah know you're mah brotha and all but this overprotective stuff has ta end. Ah mean ya know Vincent and meh are takin' it slow."  
  
Kurt held up his hands in defense. "Ja, ja, I know. But I just can't help it. You're mien sister, I have to look out for you."  
  
"Kurt, I'm older then ya, so ah should be the one lookin' out for ya. Ah mean ah don't get overprotective of ya and Amanda are together."  
  
"Ja I know. I'm sorry. I know he's a good guy, but vhen I see you two getting so...close, I can't but help it." Kurt said calmly. He knew he was being irrational but he never had a sibling until he came here and he was just making up for lost time.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "Ah know too, but this is really getting' old fast. The fact that ya don't seem ta think either him or meh would wait before we go as far as ya thinking is pissin' meh off. Ah got ta go and cool off before I do somethin' ah might regret." She said then turned to leave.  
  
She walked down the hall in a bad mood. She found Vincent playing a game against Ray in the rec. room. She waited until Ray had beaten him. "Ray ah need ta speak ta Vincent." Ray looked at her then shrugged. "Sure." Then went back to the game. Not a good move on his part.  
  
Rogue walked over and grabbed his ear. "Maybe ah wasn't clear. I-NEED-TA- TALK-TA-HIM." She said slowly and forcefully then let go. Ray rubbed his ear and was about to make a comment but the look from Rogue caused him to think twice and leave without a word.  
  
Rogue plopped herself on the couch and Vincent got up off the ground and walked over to her and sat down. He put his arm around her. "So what's wrong?" He asked seriously.  
  
"Kurt." She said plainly and he knew what she was referring to.  
  
"Yeah I know he cornered me today and asked what and I quote 'Vhat are you're intentions towards mien sister?' unquote.  
  
Rogue broke a small smile at his impression of Kurt. "I think that guy won't give up until he actually 'catches us in the act' or something." He said to her. Rogue's eyes lighted up.  
  
"Ah think ya just gave meh an idea." She said to him. He gave her a confused look and she whispered her idea to him.  
  
"That's completely cruel and nasty...I like it." He said with a wolfish smile. "But I think we might need a little help in order to make sure Kurt gets there." He thought for a moment. "I'll get Jamie. With his multiples it should be fairly easy and you know how he loves to try and out do Kurt."

* * *

**XAVIER'S OFFICE**  
  
Dani, and Gale were sitting in the office with Xavier and Jean. For the past hour they had been teaching the girls how to construct mental barriers to hold back their powers. It was always difficult at first but the girls proved to be patient.  
  
"I think we'll take a break for now." Xavier said as he sensed the fatigue of the girls. Both of the girls looked relieved to have a break.  
  
"That's a lot tougher then I thought it was going to be." Gale said rubbing her temples.  
  
Dani currently hand a hand on her forehead. "Tell me about it. But I'd rather go through this then having my powers give everyone nightmares all the time."  
  
"I know what you girls are going through." Jean said compassionately. "I had the same trouble of keeping everyone's thoughts out of my head. It takes time, but it is worth it. I guess every type of mental powers comes with some kind of mental problems with it."  
  
"Um Jean...could you not say mental problems...that makes it sound like we're crazy or something." Gale said to the telepath.  
  
Jean winched and thought she was right. "Sorry about that, how about mental challenges or something?"  
  
"As long as it isn't mental problems I'm fine with it." Gale said with a small smile.  
  
"I'm not sure about that one either." Dani said looking like she was thinking about it. "It sounds a little too similar to mentally challenged."  
  
Gale snorted a laugh at it, while Jean tried to think of another term to use. "Perhaps we should put that off for now." Xavier said to them, mostly Jean.

* * *

**SAM'S ROOM**  
  
Sam in the room he was sharing with Ray. He was at the desk writing the last letter of a series of letters. He was so into it he didn't notice from the open door someone sneak in and creep up behind him.  
  
Suddenly he found a pair of hands covering his eyes. "Guess who?" Said a very familiar voice. Sam couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Amara I told you not here, Tabby might see us." He joked. Tabitha however who was the one behind him, pulled her hands away and hit him on the arm.  
  
"You better be kidding about that." She snapped. Sam turned to face his girlfriend rubbing his arm from where she hit him.  
  
"Of course." He said quickly before she hit him again. "Ya know I only got eyes for ya." Tabitha thought about one more shot in the arm but decided against it. Instead she smiled and went to sit on his lap, and threw her arms over his neck.  
  
Even though they had been going out for months whenever Tabitha got close like that he couldn't help but blush slightly. Tabitha on the other hand looked at the desk and the pile of letters and acted like this was normal. But since this is Tabitha, that might be the case with her.  
  
"So what'ca doing?" She asked as sweetly as she could, while looking at all the envelopes.  
  
"Just finishin' up writing to my family." Sam said to her.  
  
She looked at all the envelopes. "Do you write a letter to each member?" Sam nodded his head and Tabby looked back to the small pile. "Damn, that's got to take a while."  
  
"That's why I only do it once a week." Sam said. By now he had worked up the nerve to put one of his arms around her waist, much to her pleasure.  
  
"So what do you tell them about? Do they know you got a girlfriend?" She teased.  
  
"Of course." Sam said proudly. "They know all about you, I even sent them a picture of us."  
  
Tabitha jerked her head around to face Sam. "You're kidding?" She saw that he wasn't. "Wow, I mean, I don't really talk to my mom, but and my father can go to Hell, so I never thought of telling them anything. So...what do they think of me?" She asked dreading the answer.  
  
Sam smiled at her. "They think y'all are nice and they actually want to meat you one day."  
  
Tabitha was flabbergasted. She didn't think she was the kind of girl you take home to meet your parents type of girl. She didn't know what to think. Luckily a sudden scream of "VHAT ARE YOU DOING VITH MEIN SISTER?" could be heard and then another scream from a girl was heard. They both looked out the door where it came from.  
  
"What was that?" Sam said slightly concerned something bad had happened.  
  
"Well let's find out then." Tabitha told him, getting up and grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

* * *

**ROGUE'S ROOM – 10 MINUTES EARLIER**  
  
Currently Vincent and Rogue were carrying out their plan against Kurt. Both of them had a bundle of clothes in their arms. And Vincent was currently talking to Jamie by the door.  
  
"So you got all of that?" He asked the young boy.  
  
Jamie did a mock military salute. "Got it. I'll wait a couple of minutes before I start things off." Vincent nodded and when Jamie left he used his foot to close the door.  
  
"Well this should be interesting." Vincent said with a huge grin while placing spare clothing on the ground. Rogue was doing the same. So far they had a pair of pants, and a skirt near the door, and the tops leading to her bed.  
  
Vincent then threw down a pair of black boxer and Rogue looked at them then at him. "What?" He asked innocently. "I thought we were going for realism so I brought a pair."  
  
Rogue thought about it. "Ah guess it would be a help." She made her way to the dresser and pulled out a black bra and panties. She noticed Vincent trying not to look and swallowed a little hard, while trying not to blush.  
  
She grinned at him. She thought he looked sweet like that. Then he suddenly got a look in his eyes. "I'll be right back." He said quickly then opened the door and speed off in a blur.  
  
She was a little irritated he would just take off like that, but he was back in a few seconds with a CD. "I'd figured this would help sell it."  
  
She took the CD from him. It was a Bon Jovi CD. She raised an eyebrow at him with a look that said 'why do you have this?' kind of look. He held his hands up in defense. "What? It was a gift."  
  
She continued to give him the look. "It was...alright so I also like a few of the songs happy?"  
  
She shook her head and placed it in her stereo. As the music started she walked up to Vincent then to his surprise she placed several kisses on his face. He gave a surprised look at her. "For effect." She said and went to the bed.  
  
He looked in the mirror then saw all the purple lipstick marks on his face and gave a laugh.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM**  
  
Kurt was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, his tail flopping from side to side carelessly. He was getting bored since there was nothing really interesting to watch this moment.  
  
"Hey Kurt." Kurt turns to see Jamie standing by the door.  
  
"Hey, vhat's up?" Kurt says happily, knowing Jamie he might have something to do, since he was at times, looking for others to play with.  
  
"I was wondering, is Vincent helping Rogue move her furniture around?" Jamie innocently asked him. Kurt looks a little confused, luckily he couldn't see Jamie hold a hand behind his back giving the thumbs up sign.  
  
This in turn was seen by one of his dupes by the stairs who passed it on to the one at the top, and he passed it to the one in the hall and so on until the one next to Rogue's closed door knocked three times paused then twice more.  
  
All the dupes then made their way to the corner out of sight of Rogue's room.  
  
Back with the original Jamie and Kurt, Jamie was continuing on. "You see I heard something like the bed banging against a wall or something, and I also heard some kind of grunting or groaning, but don't they have super strength though?"  
  
Kurt however looked confused then he suddenly got a look of pure horror on his face. He ported right out of there and outside Rogue's door. He could hear some music playing, and he thought he caught someone singing 'I'll lay you down on a bed of roses' in the room.  
  
While inside Rogue and Vincent were together and had carefully place the covers not to show their clothing. "I don't think he's taking the bait." Vincent whispered to her.  
  
"Ah got an idea, just follow mah lead." She said. He was a little uncertain of what she meant then she shouted out loud several 'oh gods', and 'yeses'. What really surprised him was how authentic it sounded. So Vincent threw in a few of his own.  
  
Now THAT was enough for Kurt and he opened the door quickly. "Vhat's going on in-"But stopped. His eyes locked on to clothing on the floor first and made their way to the bed. Where Vincent was on top of Rogue and her hands placed on the back of his head.  
  
In his best panicked expression Vincent looked at Kurt like he really was caught. "It's not what you think." He said quickly. Rogue nearly had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at that point.  
  
Kurt just stood there with a look of pure horror frozen on his face. "Kurt could ya come back in fifteen minutes?" Rogue asked him. That was enough to shake him out of his frozen state.  
  
"VHAT ARE YOU DOING VITH MEIN SISTER?" He yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
"Um...playing 'doctor'? Vincent offered.  
  
It was going pretty well until Kitty who was next door in her room had hear the commotion. She phased herself through the wall into the room. "Guys, what's going on?" Then she noticed the scene and screamed and covered her eyes. "I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry." She kept saying at near Pietro like speed.  
  
Multiple had pulled himself together by now and was covering his mouth from holding in the laughter. In fact his whole face was red from it and he look dangerously close to falling on the floor and burst out laughing on it.  
  
Sam and Tabitha came running up to him. "Yo Jamie what's going on?" Tabitha said to him. Jamie could only point and the two looked inside Rogue's room.  
  
"Whoa!" Sam blurted out and then quickly moved himself against the wall outside her room covering his eyes. Tabitha on the other hand was a different story.  
  
She gave Rogue the thumbs up. "You go girl." She said with a grin.  
  
Kurt looked at Tabitha like she was crazy and then back at the two in the bed. Vincent and Rogue were about to reveal the joke when another person not only unexpectedly showed up, but who they really didn't want to see this.  
  
"What's goin' on over here." Said the angry voice of Logan, then when he got to the door and looked in, his eyes widened in surprise then his face contorted in anger.  
  
"Ah crap I'm a dead man." Vincent said seeing the Wolverine's expression. Logan charged in and unsheathed his claws. Everyone gave him room as he crossed it.  
  
Vincent flew up (literally) off the bed taking the cover with him. All those in the room quickly averted their eyes not wanting to see the two supposedly naked teens. "Guys it was just a joke on Kurt relax." Vincent said to them.  
  
The all looked to find both of them fully dressed. The looks they saw on the faces of everyone was priceless, and the two of them could no long hold it back anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
Logan just scowled deeply made a large growl and stalked out of the room. Kitty placed her hand over her hear. "I'm like going back to my room before I have a heart attack." And she phased through the wall.  
  
Sam, Tabitha and Jamie were sharing in the laughing and decided the show was over and walked off still laughing. Kurt was the only one left standing dumbfounded in the room.  
  
"Vhy?" He only asked.  
  
"Because ah didn't think ya would give up bugging meh about this until you 'caught' us. So ah hope this serves as a lesson to ya." She said to her brother.  
  
"Alright, I get it. Just do me a favor...NEVER DO ZAT TO ME AGAIN!" He shouted and teleported out of the room.  
  
"Think he learned his lesson?" Vincent said to her, levitating himself back down to the floor.  
  
Rogue thought about it for a moment. "Ah think so, but we could always do it again if he starts back up again."  
  
"Why miss Rogue, if I didn't know any better I swear you're just trying to get me into bed. What kind of guy to do you take me for?" He asked in a mocking, yet humorous tone.  
  
She hit him in his arm. "You're a guy, ya'll think about that."  
  
"Okay I'll give you that." He said rubbing his arm where she hit him. Normally someone doing that didn't hurt, but since she now had strength close if not equal to him, it did hurt.  
  
"Come on and help meh with this, and take that CD out will ya." Rogue said to him, while picking up her clothes.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 7: THOUGHTS OF FAMILY**  
  
I'm introducing two new characters, yes I know two more?! Am I insane?  
  
...well the jury is still out on that...  
  
Don't forget to Read and Review, and remember any suggestions are considered and I appreciate them too. 


	7. Thoughts of family

The Uncanny R-Man: Well I'll think about it, since I had something else relationship wise planned with her. But maybe I could through him in another story and mix it up a little.  
  
DemonRogue13: And yet another satisfied customer.  
  
Red Witch: Glad you found it funny, and I'll get right on it.  
  
NctrnlBst: I'm happy you found it so funny.  
  
yae yang: Well I'm glad you're patient, and that you thought the last chapter was hilarious.  
  
Fire inu: Thanks, and of course she's getting powers, I'm just working up to it.  
  
Ruby: You're welcome and thanks.  
  
Supergirlhv: Nice to hear from you again, and thanks.  
  
Celtcatch47: Sorry it was a little behind unlike my other post, lost of work and writer's block in the way. Plus I'm also doing another story called 'The new teacher' a Spider-Man/X-Men cross over in the Marvel section.  
  
Jadestar: Oh yes two more villains, and Kurt's life will get far more complicated for it.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 7: THOUGHTS OF FAMILY**  
  
Kurt was outside in the forest sitting by a tree. It had been a couple of days since the whole 'sex prank' as everyone was calling it. He had to admit it was good and he really didn't want to catch them in the act for real after that little fiasco.  
  
He was just closing his eyes and taking in all the sounds of the woods by the Institute. He heard someone approaching and opened his eyes. To his delight it was Amanda and without knowing a broad smile crossed his lips.  
  
She smiled down at her boyfriend and sat down next to him. Kurt curled his tail around her waist like he normally did and she lightly stoked it affectionately. "So what's my cute blue elf doing out here?" She coos to him.  
  
"Nozing much, vhy?"  
  
"Well I was going over to my parents for dinner and they asked if you wanted to come over with me."  
  
Kurt was a little hesitant giving what a disaster the last time was. Amanda seemed to pick up on this. "Kurt, it will be fine. Nothing wrong will happen and not only do they know your secret, they like you a lot."  
  
Kurt sighed. "Ja you're right. I'm just a little nervous."  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Kurt you have to remember that after everything my family liked you, and you shouldn't be nervous around them." She paused for a moment. "You know, you've met my family but I wonder if I'll ever get to meet yours? I mean do they even know about us?"  
  
Kurt took her chin in his hand and lifted her face up to him. "Of course they know meine liebe. I told zem all about you and zey actually vant to meet you."  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm glad I really want to meet the people who raised you. They mist be great parents."  
  
Kurt nodded his head. "Ja, zey are."  
  
They snuggled up to each other for a while before Amanda spoke. "You know Kurt, I know about Mystique being you biological mother, but what about you biological father? Have you ever thought who he might be?"  
  
Kurt sighed deeply. "Ja I have. Ever since I found out about Mystique I've vondered about that. But I doubt I'll ever find out, or if she would tell me."  
  
Amanda felt sorry for Kurt. She could feel the pain in his voice and knew there was nothing she could do that would end it all. At least not forever. As they were sitting there, they didn't notice a shadowy figure lurking in the shadows of the trees.  
  
The figure that watched them then seemed to disappear altogether.

* * *

**BRIMSTONE DIMENSION** (the place Kurt goes to when teleporting)  
  
He sits there on a throne of rock carved out of a large stalagmite, with the every permeating stench of sulfur in the air. For years he's been trapped in this hellhole. Trapped because of that sorcerer Strange. How his hate fills him, and the need for revenge only equaled by his need to escape.  
  
He sits there in black leather boots, and a matching dark cloak over a red vest.  
  
His name is Azazel. He's a mutant, with red skin, horn and a spade tipped tale. When looking at him people assumed he was the devil himself. Well that was just fine with him. The humans were nothing but lower life forms to him anyway.  
  
And if could play on their fears all the better then. He looked out across at his so-called 'kingdom'. The magma flows and brimstone all around, the only things to eat were the large reptilian creatures he sometimes hunted down.  
  
When he first arrived here from that sorcerer's curse, he thought he would die here. But he got used to the sulfur, apparently his body could handle it. And hunting proved to be a little difficult at first, but hunger is a great motivator.  
  
For a while he had thought he would live out his life here, then it happened. From the shadows he saw someone enter then leave this dimension. And not just anyone either, he was a teenager, blue furry and had a tail like him.  
  
While in the human world, he had a taken a following of demonic looking mutants. He gave them all a home and shelter, when the world despised and feared them. He was their king.  
  
But the blue one was not of his circle. In fact he never heard of him from the others. Luckily the sorcerer Dr. Strange who had sealed him here, did not foresee the fact that several of his followers could access this dimension too. So he could stay in touch with the outside world, even if he couldn't physically leave.  
  
He had sent his finest youth to find any knowledge of the boy and to report back to him here. Even though they could create a portal here, the curse prevented him from leaving unless he did it himself.  
  
But since his powers were no longer working from the curse that was a challenge. But the boy showed him a way when he came here. And soon he will be free again.  
  
The portal, a vortex of green and blues appeared. He smiled knowing she was back. Out of the portal, a seventeen-year-old girl stepped out. She was blue, had feet and hands like Kurt, with a tail to match. She also had wings on her back.  
  
"Hello Jillian, what news do you bring?" He asked while keeping his composure and his anxious feelings at bay.  
  
She stepped forward and bowed. "I have found him my Lord. His name is Kurt Wagner, and lives with a group of mutants. I have found out much from studying them for the past several months."  
  
She coughed a bit. It was always unsettling to her lungs to be here after getting out of the portal. But she continued on. "I also manage to over hear that his mother was in fact a mutant also that works with Magneto. Her name is Mystique and-"  
  
Suddenly she was stopped by her Lord's sudden questions. "Did you say Mystique?" His interests were definitely peaked. "Tell me...how old is the boy?"  
  
She thought back to the records she stole from the school. "He's about seventeen. Why?"  
  
He thought about the age and did a little calculations, then he laughed. She was confused, because he actually seemed to be happy about that particular sense of news.  
  
He got up from his rock made throne and tilted his head back in more laughter. "Can it be possible? Can it really be?"  
  
"My Lord what is it?" She asked desperately wanting to know.  
  
He smiled at her. "My dear if I'm right I think I should meet this boy in person when I get out." Then he grew serious at her, and seemed to tower over the girl as he approached her. "Now we need to carry out the plan. You must let them take you in as a wayward mutant. Then you can search for what I need. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Lord." She said without hesitation. In fact she was hoping for it. The Blue boy was a most marvelous looking boy and she REALLY wanted to meet him.

* * *

**CELL IN ACOLYTE BASE IN NEW YORK STATE**  
  
She sat there alone, thinking about her life and family. She was dressed in faded jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Her long Blond hair tied at her waist. She was fifteen and was in a pure white cell.  
  
It was a large cell with several beads, but she was the only occupant. She didn't know how long she was in there, but it seemed like forever. She wanted to see her brother again, after the fire he was the only family she had left.  
  
Then when he was gone the 'man' came for her. He was tall with a deep voice with a metallic helmet and purple cape. She didn't stand a chance against him and he made the metal of the room wrap her up and she was flown into a sphere of some kind.  
  
The next thing she knows, she's here in this cell. They feed her three meals a day, if the stuff they feed her could be considered food. It wasn't like the Russian food she had grown up on. There was a TV in the room with a remote. Although the TV was in the wall and behind a thick piece of glass which she once tried to punch through and only ending up hurting her hand.  
  
There was one good thing about it. All the time she spent with it, helped her with her English. Although she had no one to talk to, it was nice to understand the programming at least.  
  
She wondered how her brother was? Was he all right? 'He must be worried sick about me.' She thought to herself. She wanted to get out and find him, but the place was impenetrable.  
  
She once tried to take a chair to the door and the wall and was sent back by some unseen force. From the sci-fi programming she saw, she had to guess this room was equipped with a force field of some kind.  
  
She stretched out on her bed and placed her hands behind her head staring up at the ceiling for the umpteenth time. She had so many questions and no answers, she also though that if stayed any longer she might go nuts.  
  
She stays there, looking at the plain white ceiling. The girl is losing all hope of freedom, of life, and most importantly seeing her big brother again. The girl's name? Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin, the sister of Piotr Rasputin AKA Colossus.

* * *

**BROTHERHOOD HOUSE**  
  
Wanda was in the kitchen away from everyone. With what was going on in the past few days, she just needed her space. She tried figuring out all the different memories that seemed to be in her head.  
  
It didn't make sense. On the one hand when she thought of her family they were happy and had been together for years. But on the other hand she had been sent away to a dark and cruel place instead.  
  
She felt she couldn't share her feelings and thoughts about this with the others. She felt like they were keeping something from her. And she couldn't just ask them what her life was like.  
  
Or could she?  
  
She thought back to one of the 'pleasant memories' as she called them. It was the time when She and Pietro were fourteen and they had snuck out late to watch a monster movie their father had forbidden them to see. She remembered how they got caught coming home and getting grounded.  
  
She went into the living room and found the boys especially her brother watching a movie. This was the perfect opportunity to test something out. She walked up next to him, trying to restrain her confusing urge to strangle him down.  
  
"Pietro." She said evenly, which seemed to make him jump at look at her with freight before he hid it.  
  
"Yeah sis, what's up?" He asked her.  
  
"I just remembered that time we snuck out to watch that movie when we were twelve and do you remember what type of movie it was?" She asked trying to make it sound like she was trying to remember it.  
  
Pietro's eyes flashed to the sides. "Oh yeah. It was a car case movie. I remember it now."  
  
Wanda hid her reaction. "Oh yeah, it was a good thing father never found out about it huh?"  
  
Pietro flashed a smile. "You know it, he could never catch us."  
  
Wanda smiled and went back out the room. She claimed the stairs up to her room quietly and slowly. Her smile faded and her face dropped. 'He didn't remember.' She thought. "He didn't remember at all, and he made it all up.'  
  
She was starting to panic. If that memory was a fake then were all her happy memories fake too? She went into her bedroom and closed her door. She went on her bed and curled up into a ball.  
  
She began to think on all the horrible memories she was starting to have of that dark and ugly place. If those were her real memories she wanted no part of them. But if they were the truth, then that meant Pietro was not only lying about remembering that event.  
  
It might also mean he knew about her 'fake' memories as well, and if he knew did the others know too?  
  
She hated this. These four were the only friends she had in the world and if they were lying to her. If they knew about what was happening, then she couldn't trust them or anyone.  
  
She had no one to turn to, and no one to help her. She had tried to contact Agatha Harkness, but couldn't reach her. It was as if she had disappeared.  
  
She had to face it. She was alone in the world. She couldn't trust her friends, or even her own family. Now she was truly scared. Because a disturbing thought had just entered her mind.  
  
If they were responsible for the fake memories, what would they do if they found out her other memories were coming back?  
  
She had to make sure they didn't find out. She couldn't take the chance of what would happen.

* * *

**XAVIER INSTITUTE**  
  
Night had come to the Institute, it was eight pm and the students were just relaxing in various rooms. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, or anything seemed to be wrong.  
  
It was a nice peaceful night. Or at least it was, until the perimeter alarm went off.  
  
Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo and Blink were the first to the foyer. "Anyone know who's breached the security?" Scott asked the two adults.  
  
"No but whoever it was is going to regret it." Logan growled out and stormed outside. The lights had been turned on and they fanned out in search of who had gotten on the property.  
  
Blink was looking into the darkness a couple of energy lances ready and also to help give off light, when she saw something on the group. She moved closer and found it was someone laying on the ground.  
  
She moved closer still and when the light of her lances cast down on the form she gasped. "Gus over here!" She shouted. The other came running and what they saw was something they could not believe.  
  
It was a girl of about seventeen that looked a lot like Kurt but with wings. She was wearing a long black skirt and a backless matching black top with it. "Blink take her to the medical ward, I'll get the Professor." Logan said to her.  
  
"Should we tell Kurt too?" Jean asked staring at the girl.  
  
"Well wait until Beast has had a change to look the girl over." Logan told him. He motioned for Blink to move one. She created a portal and with Storm's help they moved the girl through it.  
  
"Just when you think things couldn't get anymore complicated around here." Scott said to himself.  
  
"Shades, somehow I think things are just starting up." Logan said to him.

* * *

**  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 8: NEW FRIEND OR NEW ENEMY?**  
  
AN: If anyone has a good idea of what Illyana can do, could you tell me, I'm not sure, so I want it to be close, but I might have to change it a little. (Like I did with Amanda) 


	8. New friend or new enemy?

The Uncanny R-Man: Oh no trust me those two will NOT be an item. Maybe a little crush at first but nothing beyond that. Besides Warren won't be here until in a future story.  
  
BlackRoseApocalyps: I'm glad your back, and I'm happy you liked the last chapter, plus I'm really looking forward to you continuing "Vacation" when you get around to it and thanks for asking to make your own version of Vincent in that story.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks for the info, although you misspelled the link but I still found the site, I'll look through it more when I got time.  
  
Red Witch: Well, my own version of it anyway, but I guess I am. Yes it does help and Thanks.  
  
NctrnlBst: Thanks, and from what I heard, the demon girl is from the comics, I'm just playing up her part a little.  
  
Ruby: Whoa, that's weird since I haven't even read that comic with her in it...oh well I guess I'm just lucky.  
  
Celtcatch47: lol, well he'll make an appearance in this story, but I am planning something with him in the future later.  
  
Jadestar 123: Sorry can't tell you that, you'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 8: NEW FRIEND OR NEW ENEMY?**  
  
Gale was sitting in her room on her bed, minding her own business reading. At least she was until alarms started going off all over the place. She jumped and her book was dropped to the ground.  
  
She looked at the now closed book. "Ah Hell, now I've lost my place." She growled. She hated it when that happened. She figured she could try and find her place later, after she found out what the trouble was.  
  
She could pick up a lot of strained emotions, mostly either fear or excitement. She made her way down the halls looking for someone to tell her what's going on. She met up with Tabitha on the way. "Tabby what's going on?" She asked the taller blond.  
  
"Perimeter alarm has been set off, someone's tried to sneak in." She said to her while still running down the stairs to the first floor. Gale was right behind her and nearly stumbled on the steps when the Professor's thoughts were suddenly in her head.  
  
(_Gale I need you to go to the infirmary._) He sent to her. She nearly fell face first onto the floor because she was so startled.  
  
"That is just too creepy." She muttered to herself and ran to the infirmary. On the way the alarms seemed to be turned off. When she came through the double doors of the infirmary, she found Mr. McCoy, Ororo, Blink and Xavier there standing around a bed.  
  
She moved closer to it and she found herself looking at a girl that looked a lot like Kurt, only with bat-like wings. "I didn't know Kurt had a sister...well another one at least." She said not taking her eyes off of her.  
  
"Well we're taking a blood sample to be sure." Hank said to her looking at a vile of blood that must have come from her. "She seems to have some injuries and I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to start to learn about your healing powers."  
  
"A-a-are you sure? I mean...I'm not sure how I did it the first time." Gale stammered. She was still a little nervous about her powers, since they were so new to her.  
  
Xavier nodded his head. "I'll be here to help you, so don't feel so unsure of yourself Gale, you can do this. We will take it nice and slow to give you a chance to get used to it also."  
  
Gale moved close to the girl and took a deep breath. 'Okay come on you can do this.' She said to herself. She placed her hands on the girls face and opened her mind like the Professor taught her too.  
  
At first she wasn't sure it was working, then she felt the familiar sensation of her out of body experience and the glow returned. This time her powers were a surprise and she felt a power surge from within her and seemed to go into the girl.  
  
She wasn't aware of time, and it all seemed to start at one moment then she was back. She felt tired but not as tired as she was the first time. She girl on the bed moaned a little and opened her eyes.  
  
They were different then Kurt's. She looked around at the others around her. Xavier looked closely at the girl. "Don't worry you are safe here." He calmly said to the girl. "Can you tell me your name and why you're here?"  
  
"My...my name is Jillian." She said. "I came here, because I heard mutants are safe here." There was a fear in her voice. Gale thought she didn't detect any, but her healing had taken a toll on her and her empathic powers seemed to be nearly mute.  
  
"I'm I safe?" The girl seemed to plead.  
  
"Yes you are, please rest and we'll get you settled in the morning when you are feeling better." He gently said to her.  
  
"Alright. Thank you." She said, and with that she puts her head down and seems to go almost immediately into sleep.  
  
"Poor girl must be exhausted." Storm says looking at the girl. Blink standing next to her nods her head.  
  
Gale moves next to her and sits down. She looks at the girls face and the short blue fur that is a match for Kurt's. "Professor? Have you gotten anything out of her head, to see what happened to her?"  
  
Xavier looks a little concerned. "I tried but she has strong mental barriers. I fear if I push too hard it might do some damage."  
  
"I guess we wait until morning then." Gale said looking at the professor, who nodded in agreement with her.  
  
"So how do you feel Gale?" He asked her looking for any signs that she might have over done it.  
  
She shrugged. "Better then the last time, but I still feel a little drained." She admitted.  
  
"Then you should go and get some rest then." He said to her, and she nodded her head but first she took a closer look at the girl's face. Even though her face was blue a furry like Kurt's, she thought she looked kind of cute with it.  
  
One of Xavier's eyebrows rose up and he glanced at her. Gale noticed this and blushed a little and decided she should get back to that book.  
  
Of course everyone had questions to what had happened and they all asked, but the adults and those involved simply said they would know all about it tomorrow. This of course was not received well by the others and they didn't like being kept in the dark.  
  
But they bore with it anyways.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**  
  
A short distance away three figures in dark jackets and hats watched from afar. They all wore matching outfits that cloaked their faces and the shapes of their bodies. There was a tall slim one, and short stocky one and a large bulky one. They had seen them take in Jillian and they were pleased.  
  
"I can't believe that girl actually let us beat the crap out of her for this." The shortest one said.  
  
"She's truly devoted to Neyaphem and to our Lord." Said the large one, who was obviously the leader of the little group. "Besides they wouldn't just let her in if she just showed up. They might be suspicious. But if she showed up weak and helpless they would take pity on her and let her in."  
  
"Do you think she will get it? What if they find a way around the mental barriers we put in her head?" The other one asked.  
  
"Must you be so negative? Besides if she fails, we have other ways of getting what we need." The leader of the group said.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**  
  
There was of course the usual commotion of the morning but it was also amplified due to the fact that by then everyone was anxious to know about the new girl.  
  
Logan and Xavier were on their way to the medical ward. "Ya know Chuck, if we keep getting new kids all the time like this, we're going to run out of room."  
  
Xavier seemed to ponder this. "Yes, and we also need more teachers soon as well. But to your earlier question I believe it might be time to expand the mansion a little."  
  
Logan snorted. "A little? At this rate we're going to have to put on a whole new floor or expand the wings, for all the new kids that we do have and might get in the future."  
  
Xavier sighed. He really didn't like the idea of a month of construction. Although it would be easier then it was to rebuild the mansion. But that was for another time, now he had more pressing issues.  
  
They made their way to the Jillian's bed. She seemed to be wide awake and had been waiting for them. Hank came out of the next room. "Oh good you're here."  
  
"Well Hank is she a relative of the elf's or what?" Logan asked impatiently.  
  
"Remarkably she's not." Hank said holding a clipboard with scientific notes on it. "She has no relation to him at all." This was a surprise to them, since they hadn't expected that given her looks.  
  
"Excuse me but what are you talking about?" They all turned to see Jillian looking at them.  
  
"Oh sorry Jillian." Hank said slightly embarrassed. "It's just that you bear a remarkable resemblance to a student we have and needed to compare your genetic sample and his. We found that you aren't related and this is quite a surprise since you two resemble each other so closely."  
  
"Really?" She said hopefully. "There's another like me here? Who? Where?" She asked anxiously.  
  
The professor chucked to himself, then grew a little serious. "Tell me Jillian why did you come here, and what happened to you?"  
  
Jillian got vary scared looking and cradled her legs. "My parents disowned me and looking like I do I had nowhere to go. Sine I heard about this place, I figured it was the best place to be, so I came here."  
  
Her eyes began to tear up. "I-I-I was attacked on the ground. I was resting and they jumped me. I barely got away...I don't remember much...I just remember trying to get here, then I woke up here."  
  
The attitude in the room was sober at best. "Um, do you guys mind if I can get something to eat? I'm really hungry." Jillian said shyly.  
  
Xavier looked to Hank who nodded. "Of course, and I think this would be the best time to introduce you to the others." Jillian smiled hugely at him.

* * *

**DINING ROOM**  
  
There was a huge breakfast laid out in the room and most of the students (Who hadn't already eaten) were there. They were talking about the mysterious girl and Blink, Scott and Jean were bombarded with questions.  
  
They of course told them they couldn't talk about it, then the doors opened and then everyone sitting facing the door suddenly stopped eating and the others looking at them turned to see what they were looking at and they too were staring.  
  
Next to Logan and Xavier was Jillian who everyone was staring at. Kurt most of all who had his jaw hanging in surprise as well as complete shock.  
  
Xavier cleared his throat. "Everyone this is Jillian, and in case of your obvious question, no she isn't a relative of Kurt's she just bears a remarkable similarity to him. Jillian smiled and walked closely to Kurt.  
  
"So you must be the one called Kurt that I've heard all about." She said looking him over. "I can see way they thought we were related."  
  
There were the obvious questions everyone asked of her. Put she was evasive, and they thought that her past wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Several of them could relate to that.  
  
After the morning meal Xavier spoke up. "Now that you'll be living here, I think we might have to have you share a room, since we're running short on single rooms at the moment."  
  
"I don't mind." Gale spoke up suddenly. Everyone looked at her and she blushed a little. "Well I have room to spare and she's welcome to crash with me."  
  
Xavier looked to Jillian who she smiled and nodded. "Very well then. Vincent could you get a bed from one of storage rooms in the sub-levels?"  
  
"Alright, but why is it always me that does this? Not that I'm complaining much since I'm happy to help out." He said.  
  
"Because all the strength makes you the institute pack mule." Logan said grinning. Vincent however glared at the older Canadian, which only made him grin even more.  
  
After the meal everyone had gone off to do what ever it was that they had planned that day. Gale had showed her to their room. Jillian looked around the room and seemed to approve.  
  
There was a nock on the door and Gale opened it. "Bed delivery service." Vincent said to her. He was standing outside the door with pieces of a bead propped up against the wall behind him.  
  
"That was fast." She said looking at everything.  
  
Vincent grinned at her. "You haven't seen anything yet." Then he walked into the room and looked around. "So where do you want the bed?" He asked them. Jillian looked around the room.  
  
"Is over here okay?" She asked Gale pointing to a corner of by a wall.  
  
"Sure fine with me." She said.  
  
Vincent nodded then in quick blurs he started to not only place the bed parts but seemed to set it up also. The girls stood back and gave him room and he made the bed in under a minute.  
  
"That...was impressive." Gale said looking at the mostly completed work. All it was missing was the mattress and covering.  
  
""Yeah well it was nothing. Besides this way no has to kill several hours hauling this stuff up from the sub-level storage areas all the way up here and then put it together." He said to the girls looking it over making sure it was set-up properly.  
  
"I'll get the mattress, but you can get the rest of it in the hallway closet three doors down that way." He said to Jillian pointing. "That's where all the extra sheets and stuff are kept."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Jillian said to him. "I'll get it later, but first I think I'll take a little walk round to get my bearings if you two don't mind?"  
  
The two Canadians nodded their heads and she was off.  
  
Kurt was on the roof, one of his favorite places to think since only a few people other then him could get up there. He was thinking about Jillian and the fact that she wasn't related to him, and yet looked like him brought up some questions.  
  
For instance he always assumed he was unique in the world, but if there was her, could there be more mutants that looked something like him? Where were they, and what were they like?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a flapping noise and looked up to see Jillian fly down next to him. She smiled at him and she took a seat next to him, in fact she was right against him.  
  
"Hi." She said. Kurt was a little nervous at the way she was looking at him. He managed to say a mumble hello. He couldn't help but notice that when she smiled at him it reminded him of how Amanda smiled sometimes.  
  
"You know, I'm glad you're here." She said to him. Kurt was a little confused as to way. "I mean it's nice to have such a cute guy living in this place." She was moving ever closer while saying it.  
  
Kurt's internal alarm was going off, but before he could do anything she was kissing him. He was so shocked at first he couldn't move but suddenly pulled away. "Vhoa zere! Stop! I hate to tell you but I already got a girlfriend." He said quickly.  
  
She tilted her head. "Who?" She said with a sense of coldness to it.  
  
"Amanda." He told her. Jillian thought through all the names and faces and saw the dark skinned girl with long brown hair. She looked back at Kurt.  
  
"Her?" She said in a disbelieving voice. "Why her? I mean you could do so much better." She said in a seductive tone and started moving slowly back to him.  
  
Kurt's eyes bulged open and he fought down the panic he felt. "Look, you seen....nice, but I love her. Sorry but nozing can happen." With that he teleported out of there, leaving Jillian alone on the rooftop.  
  
"Hump." She said to herself. "That girl will not stand in my way. You will be mine Kurt." Then she flew to the window of the bedroom she now shared. 'But I have more important work to do.' She thought to herself. She had a mission to do for her Lord and she would not fail him.  
  
She looked to see her bed now had a mattress and even a few pillows. It was a start, but she really felt like she needed a shower first. Being on the ground last night left some dirt on her and in her hair, and she hadn't had a chance to wash up yet.  
  
She found some towels in a dresser and after making sure the door to the hall was closed she slipped out of her outfit and took her shower. It was a little difficult because of the wings, but she learned to make do long ago.  
  
She came out with one towel around her top and using another to dry her hair. She heard a gasps and quickly turned to see Gale who had turned her head. "Sorry I didn't know you were in there."  
  
She sounded a little nervous to Jillian and she could see her blushing slightly. "Hey it's okay I needed to get cleaned up. Besides we should get used to this since we'll be living in the same room together.  
  
Gale nodded. "You, uh...want me to turn around while you change or something?"  
  
Jillian was a little puzzled by her reactions, but just shrugged it off, as she was the nervous type. "Whatever." She said then she slipped back into her clothing. When she was done she noticed Gale was blushing a little more.  
  
Jillian just shook her head and left. 'What is with that girl?' She thought. 'She really needs to get over her shyness or whatever it is.'  
  
She moved down the halls. 'Now where would I hide the device I'm looking for?' The thought about her mission to find the device the blue one, Kurt had used to enter the Brimstone dimension. 'Perhaps I should make a few discreet questions would be enough to help me out or starters.'

* * *

**NEXT UP CHPATER 9: BETRAYAL**


	9. Betrayal

The Uncanny R-Man: I have no idea what her relationship was like with him so I'll take you're word for it. And as for Gale/Jillian...I'm not saying, I'll leave that for a surprise for now.  
  
yae yang: You mean Illyana I take it? I'll get back to her and the others don't worry, and yes I have thought of what to do with her. (PS. Pam said she's highly offended :))  
  
Fire inu: Well the triangle with Kurt/Amanda/Jillian yes I will admit to that, as for Gale well I leave that open for interpretation for now.  
  
DemonRogue13: Well thanks anyway it wasn't that big a problem, and as for the Gale thing, technically I'm not making her anything, if she is or isn't (I'm not saying which) I planned her like that from the beginning. So I guess you'll have to wait and see. (Yes I know I'm being a little evil but it's so much more fun to have the readers wanting to read the next chapters.)  
  
Ruby: You're kidding...I must be physic or something. And believe me Amanda will find out in this chapter and it will not be pretty.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHPATER 9: BETRAYAL**  
  
It had been two days since Jillian moved in. Kurt had been avoiding her like the plague. Every time they were in the same room together she would flirt with him or something else.  
  
A few times he caught her winking at him, and a few times when no one was looking she blew him a kiss. Kurt was currently in his room. He was thinking how the hell he had gotten into this.  
  
He had a girlfriend he loved with all his heart but now he had this other girl that wouldn't let up, no matter what. He was lucky Amanda hadn't noticed any of this yet, but it could last. She was a smart girl and would figure something was wrong, if she hadn't already.  
  
He sits there thinking of what he should do, when there is a knock on the door. At first he's afraid it's Jillian, but then realizes she wouldn't bother knocking. "Come in." He says.  
  
The door opens and Amanda walks in. She has a worried expression on her face and after gently closes the door she walks over to Kurt and sits down next to him. "Kurt what's going on? You've been acting weird for a few days now."  
  
Kurt mentally curses the fates. He was hoping this would just go away and he wouldn't have to deal with this. "Nozing." He said, but he can see she doesn't believe it.  
  
"Kurt." She says sternly. "I know something wrong, please just tell me. No matter what."  
  
Kurt sighs. He knows he shouldn't be keeping secrets from her, but he's afraid of her reaction. "Alright I vill...but you von't like it." He tells her about Jillian and everything that has been going on.  
  
He can see her jaw clenching and her fist balled up but she seems to him to be taking it well. "I see." She says, but he can hear the venom in her words. "Kurt first off I wished you'd told me sooner. But I understand your reasoning, know if you'll excuse me I need to go calm down before I have a talk with Jillian."  
  
Kurt is about to stop her, but she flashes out of his room. "Zis vill not end vell." Kurt moans to himself.  
  
Meanwhile Blink is in her room reading a new magazine she just got, she is startled by Amanda's sudden appearance but even more startled by her actions. "_THAT BITCH_!" Amanda screams out and kicks the dresser.  
  
Blink is left opened mouth at this. She had never seen Amada this mad, or swear before.  
  
"When I get my hands on that skanky, blue furred slut I'll tare that bitches' wings off!"  
  
"Amanda!" Blink says to her. Amanda turns to face a completely shocked Blink staring at her like she was a madwoman or something. "What's going on?"  
  
Amanda told her roommate and friend all about what Kurt had just told her. Blink was astonished. "I thought something was wrong with Kurt. He kept disappearing all the time that she was around now that I think of it. I just can't believe she's doing that, I mean everyone knows you and Kurt are an item."  
  
"Tell me about it. I just came from Kurt's to calm down first before I confront her." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"And...are you calmer?" Blink cautiously asked her.  
  
"Better, but I can't wait anymore." She said then disappeared. Blink stared at the space where she was.  
  
"This will not end well." She said out loud to herself.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM**  
  
Jillian was in the living room stretched out on the couch. She was flipping through a magazine, when Amanda bust in. No one else was in the room and she made a beeline to her.  
  
"Can I help you?" She said not taking her eyes of her magazine.  
  
"Yes." Amanda said coldly. "You can stop hitting on my _BOYFIREND_!"  
  
Jillian stopped reading her magazine put it down on the table and got up. She stood up straight and looked Amanda in the eye. "First off I don't see a ring on either of your fingers, secondly him and me were made of the same cloth."  
  
"I mean look at you. Kurt and me are the same, and you...well you're just plain. I mean do you really think it will work out. Besides why would he want you while he can have all of this?" She said gesturing to her curves and then to her more 'developed' features then Amanda had.  
  
Amanda couldn't take it anymore and slapped her. Jillian's face turned with the slap and when she looked back at Amanda she was looking at her with pure anger while holding on of her hands to her face.  
  
Jillian slapped Amanda back, and hard. Amanda stumbled back and sank to one of her knees. Jillian stood there looking over her with a smug expression. "What he sees in a weakling like you I have no idea."  
  
Amanda lunched herself spearing Jillian in the chest. They both went down fighting each other.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Flat chested!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
They continued to yell back and forth luckily all the commotion they were making brought the attention of some of the students. Sam, Tabitha, Ray, Bobby and Jubilee were to first to arrive.  
  
"What the Hell?" Tabitha said looking at the site.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop this?" Sam asked everyone.  
  
"Do _YOU_ want to get into the middle of _THAT_?" Ray said pointing at the two on the floor going at it.  
  
"I see your point." Sam said looking back.  
  
"Alright what's going on in here?" Bellowed Logan. "You two stop it! RIGHT NOW!"  
  
After they pulled the two apart Logan looked at the two girls. "What's all this about?" He asked sternly.  
  
"She's trying to steal Kurt from me!" Amada shouted out.  
  
"Like you could keep him!" Jillian shot back.  
  
"Alright both of you to you're rooms." Logan said to them before another fight broke out. The two lingered staring daggers at each other. "NOW!" Logan said. They both walked off still glaring at each other.  
  
The two had been in their rooms alone for over twenty minutes while Logan talked to the professor.  
  
Jillian was on her bed. She had her wings folded so she cold lay on her back and currently had her arms folded across her chest. 'I better work quickly I don't know how much more I can take it here.'  
  
Gale opened the door to their room and walked in. She went to her bed across from Jillian and sat down looking at her. Gale could see a bruise on Jillian's face and had heard what had happened.  
  
"So." She began. "Is there some reason you picked a fight with Kurt's girlfriend?"  
  
Jillian looked at her. "Look I like Kurt and I get want I want. Besides she's not good enough for him." She said. Jillian noticed Gale almost looked hurt or something. Before she continue on her line of though Xavier spoke up to her.  
  
(Jillian, Amanda I want both of you in my office right now.)  
  
'Great, more time with the head telepath.' She thought.  
  
She and Amanda spent the next fifteen minutes getting a lecture about their behavior and were grounded for a week and had extra chores. She didn't care, it wasn't like she would be here that long.  
  
After that she went back to her mission. She had spent the last few days gathering information. She found out about Forge and had seen him a few times in his lab. In fact, he was too easy to get information out of him.  
  
All she had to do was as ask about any of his inventions and he would go on and on about them. She smiled and faked interest for all of hi inventions. Then yesterday she had a break through.  
  
He told her about a device he used on Kurt to slow down his transportation through the dimension he usually traveled. From his description her Lord had given her it sounded like she had found what she came for.  
  
She moved into Forge's lab. It was filled with gadgets and things. Some looked half finished. "Forge you in?" She cooed.  
  
"Over here." Came his voice. He was working over something in on a workbench. She moved over to him and looked over his shoulder. She had no idea what he was working on.  
  
"Hard at work as ever huh?" She said smiling at him.  
  
Forge smiled back at her and then put his tools down. "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
Jillian just shrugged her shoulders. "Got bored, so I thought if you had anything interesting going on here." She lied. She looked around and found what she was looking for and went over to it. "You know I remember how you told me about his things sending Kurt to that place and I was wondering...if someone took this to that place and then used it what would happen?"  
  
Forge considered it. "Well if it were adjusted properly it could send something back here. I mean those dino-things would be an interesting thing to study, that is if we could house train it first." Forge joked.  
  
She laughed at the thought of one of those creatures being someone's pet. She looked at it. "Most likely it would be hard to adjust it like you said, would most likely take days to do."  
  
"No not really." Forge said walked over to the device and fiddled with the dials. "There, all done."  
  
Jillian stared at it in astonishment. "That's _it_? You _are_ a genius." Forge rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly at the compliment.  
  
"It's nothing I mean it's fairly easy for me."  
  
Jillian smiled but not just at Forge but at the fact that tonight she could finish her work.

* * *

**  
THAT NIGHT**  
  
Jillian was in her bed. She had spent the entire day waiting for this moment. It was just waiting for her roommate to fall asleep. She waited until past two in the morning to be sure Gale was asleep.  
  
She slowly got out of bed. She hadn't changed into any sleeping cloths and had made sure Gale didn't notice she hadn't. She creped to the door and silently opened it. She didn't bother closing it in case the sound woke Gale up.  
  
She made her why stealthily into and down the hall. Little did she know that Gale wasn't asleep as she had thought. She had been picking up strange emotion from Jillian all day and it was worrying her. So she also pretended to sleep.  
  
As soon as Jillian was down the stairs Gale got up and made her way behind her. She followed Jillian as far away as she could. She noticed that she was heading to the labs and soon it became apparent she was going to the one Forge usually worked at.  
  
Jillian was so caught up in finally finishing this she didn't notice she was being followed. She made it into the lab. She left the lights off since she had excellent night vision. She moved over to where the device was careful not to tip over any of the stuff Forge had a tendency to pile up.  
  
She had just made it to the table when the lights went on. She was momentarily blinded and when her vision cleared she looked to the door and found a very pissed off looking Gale standing there.  
  
Gale moved closer to Jillian. "You have a lot of explaining to do." She said angrily.  
  
Jillian looked sternly at her. "Sorry it's nothing personal but I was sent here to get something, and now that I have what I need my Lord will be very pleased with me." Then she looked slightly sad. "Sorry about this, you were nice to me and maybe...we could have been friends in another life."  
  
Gale was slightly confused then Jillian kicked her hard in the stomach. It was a hard kick and she fell back to the floor hard. She began to stager to her feet then one more kick to her head sent her into darkness.  
  
She woke up in the medical ward. She felt a bandage on her head and as her vision blurred she knew Jillian was gone and had taken whatever it was she had taken. She looked back into the ceiling.  
  
She felt the tears of Jillian's betrayal beginning. She had thought she was her friend and...she liked her. Even if she didn't feel the same. She had never been beaten like that, hurt like that before in her life.  
  
She began to wonder what else in this world could happen to her. Her life seemed so simple before, now everything was different. She didn't know what hurt more, her body or her heart.  
  
Mr. McCoy came in he did his thing, told her what she already knew about Jillian gave her something for her headache. He talked to her but she barely listened, it wasn't anything she already knew or had heard.  
  
She just wanted to be alone for a moment. When he finally left after making sure she was doing fine, well at least physically, she laid there in her bed in silence. Then she silently cired.

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY**  
  
In an unassuming house in the city of New York, a man in blue with a red cape is sitting crossed legged hovering several feet off the ground. He's in a huge library filled books and scrolls that lined the walls.  
  
A giant carpet with glyphs over it is on the floor. The room is decorated in very old yet stylized pieces of furniture and many interesting things that look like they belong in a Harry potter book are in the room.  
  
Currently this man named Dr. Stephan Strange is using a mediation technique while levitating cards into a house of cards. He is calm and at peace but then the cards shudder violently and they all fall.  
  
Strange is surprised by the event. He floats down and looks at the cards. They are all faced down except for one. He bends down and picks it up. It is a tarot card, but not any card. It was the Devil card.  
  
He looks at the red skinned and horned image on the card. "Oh, no." He says realizing what the signs pointed to. "He's found a way out."

* * *

**  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 9: DARKNESS RISING**


	10. Darkness Rising

The Uncanny R-Man: Well you were half right at least. Oh and you bet Mystique will know about this.  
  
NctrnlBst: Oh yeah, let's just say that those two will be rivals from this point on.  
  
yae yang: I know what you mean about Jillian, but she made her choice. (PS Pam said you're forgiven)  
  
Red Witch: Well kind of, but it might not be what you expected. Plus he's not just there for Azazel either.  
  
DemonRogue13: I'm happy you enjoyed the fight.  
  
Supergirlhv: Yeah I know, but then again you never saw anyone try and steal Kurt from her either, plus she did have it coming.  
  
Ruby: I'll try and think of something in fact I'm planning on him dropping in on her. That should be fun.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 10: DARKNESS RISING**  
  
Jillian stood among the others of Neyaphem. They were currently based in an abandoned cathedral near the New York area. It was condemned but the basement had been modified for their purposes.  
  
Now she stood Captain Exposition, the right hand of Azazel. "So you got what our Lord and Master needs?" He tried to keep the impatience out of his voice. He knew this was the day they had all hoped for, the day of His return to them.  
  
Jillian stepped forward with the device of Forge's. "Yes, with this He can return."  
  
Capt. Exposition turned to a purple skinned demon mutant. "Do it." He ordered. The purple mutant nodded and waved his hands and arms in a grand gestures and a vortex appeared. Jillian didn't hesitate and walked through.

* * *

**BAYVILLE**  
  
Gale was sitting in her room looking at the empty bed across from her. 'How could I have been so fooled? I may not be a telepath but I should have FELT something.' She thought.  
  
She ran a hand through her hair. The bandages gone since she was able to heal her own injuries after her headache left long enough to concentrate.  
  
There was a nock on the door then. She sighed, she wasn't sure if she wanted to face anyone just yet. Everyone had been giving her pitied looks and everything. Being her roommate and friend and then had gotten the crapped kicked out of her.  
  
She figured it couldn't hurt so she decided to left whoever it was in. "It's open."  
  
The door opened and she saw Blink enter. She tried a force little smile but failed. She sat down next to Gale. "So...how are you holding up?"  
  
"Not sure, well of course there's hurt, and anger and then there's the despair so...I guess thinking about not well." Gale told her.  
  
"I guess her betrayal hit all of us, but I guess you most of all." Blink said sadly.  
  
"That transparent huh? The worst thing is I was starting to like her too." Gale said slightly depressed.  
  
"I think we all were starting to like her." Blink said trying to comfort her.  
  
Gale looked a little restless. "Uh...no Blink I mean I was starting to _like_ her." She said trying to stress out the like she said.  
  
Blink wasn't sure what she meant then it clicked. "OH! You mean like, like. As in...so that...but wouldn't that make you..."  
  
"Gay?" Gale said. "Yeah I am."  
  
Blink just sat there staring for a few seconds. "Wow...I didn't know. Does anyone else know?"  
  
"I don't think so." Then she thought back to the time when she first saw Jillian. "Actually...I think the professor picked up a few thoughts." She said blushing. Blink couldn't help but smile. "You don't have a problem with this do you?"  
  
Blink could tell she was a little worried about her answer. "Well I know first hand you shouldn't judge a person on what they look like or what they are, it's who they are that matters."  
  
Gale smiled for the first time in a while. "Thanks Blink. You mind keeping this between us for know? I mean when I came out back home I lost a few friends and well...I just want everyone to get to know me before I drop the bombshell on them."  
  
Blink smiled kindly at her. "Sure thing, although does your dad know?"  
  
Gale burst out laughing. "Of course. I knew I was gay at fourteen and when I told him...well he took it well considering, why do you think he was so understanding of me being a mutant or not too shocked? It wasn't just because my mom was a mutant too after that first shock this wasn't so much for him."

* * *

**ELSE WARE IN BAYVILLE**  
  
Kitty and Lance were walking with each other in the park. So far it had been a few days since they had a fight and Kitty was once again thinking maybe it could work out between them.  
  
"So lance anything like interesting going on?" Kitty asked him.  
  
"No not really it's been a little quiet...well...Wanda has been acting a little weird lately." He admitted.  
  
She looked up at him with a curious expression. "Weird how?"  
  
Lance didn't know what to say. The X-Men didn't know about Wanda's memories being messed with, and he didn't want to tell her, she might go to Xavier and he might step in. "Who knows with that girl." Lance covered and shrugged.  
  
Kitty seemed to him to buy it. They continued walking alone and Lance was thinking how perfect this day was going, then of course as he would curse his bad luck in life later, it was ruined.  
  
"Well, well, well look what we got here." Said a voice off to their left. "Two mutie freaks on a date." It was from Duncan Mathews and he wasn't alone. He had several of his friends with him.  
  
"Just ignore them Lance." Kitty said with obvious distain in her voice. "They're not worth it."  
  
"Yeah Lance we're not worth it." One of them said mockingly Kitty's words. This of course only angered Lance.  
  
"You want a piece of me preppy trash?" Lance challenged him.  
  
Duncan and his buddies moved forward, with menacing grins and smiles. "Alright Alvers, maybe after you're laying in a pool of your own blood me and you're girlfriend might have a good time after."  
  
That pushed Lance over the edge, his eyes rolled back and the ground started to violently shake. Duncan and his friends were off their feet, but Lance didn't stop in fact he increased it.  
  
Kitty was off her feet along with them. "Lance stop it." She yelled to him, but he didn't. She looked around and saw a couple of kids were taking shelter under a jungle gym set, thinking it was an earthquake.  
  
Lance's powers however were shaking the foundations of it and Kitty saw it was about to collapse. "LANCE! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" But he couldn't hear her or was ignoring her.  
  
Kitty scramble to her feet and did her best to get to the two kids. She wasn't sure how but she managed to get close to them, then the structure began to collapse she heard the kids scream in terror.  
  
Kitty leaped to them and phased through the falling metal parts and reached them. Lance stopped his quaking for a moment to see the terrified looks on Duncan and his friends. "Here's a little something for you. Don't mess with mutants! And if you do this again I'll make the ground swallow you assholes you got it?" He yelled at them.  
  
They didn't answer only got up and ran as fast as they could. Lance looked over proudly to Kitty but found she wasn't there then he noticed the ruined playground equipment of several things. Then suddenly he saw Kitty phase through the wreckage of one with two kids.  
  
Lance looked as the kids ran to their parents as soon as Kitty freed them. Then he saw the look Kitty was giving him. She stormed over to him. "Like what the Hell were you thinking? Those kids were nearly wither hurt or worse killed! Didn't you hear me to stop?"  
  
"Kitty...I...I'm sorry I was only trying to protect you." Lance said. He didn't want her to be made at him. He thought she would be grateful for what he did. "Look I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"That's your problem you never mean to but you never think of what will happen after you do something. You didn't look around and see if you would damage or hurt anyone else, and I said they weren't worth it, but what did you do? You fought them and nearly got others hurt."  
  
Kitty was completely furious with him. She had hoped that he had changed but she guessed he was still the same person she had met. Sure he had a nice side to him, but he had so much anger, too much actually. She couldn't live with it any more.  
  
"What was I supposed to do, let those human punks walk all over us?" Lance said angrily to her.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Lance I can't do this anymore. All we do is end up fighting and we never see eye to eye on anything. You keep blaming others, you keep picking fights and you always let your temper get the better of you."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" He nearly screamed at her while grabbing her arms.  
  
"Lance let go, you're hurting me." But he didn't so she phased through. Lance stared at her for a moment as she rubbed her arms.  
  
"Kitty I-"He began wanting to apologize, but Kitty cut him off.  
  
"No that's it. Lance this can't go on." She said tears starting to fill her eyes. "Lance...we're through."  
  
"What do you mean we're through?" He yelled.  
  
"Just that Lance." Kitty told them. "I can't keep doing this, and I'm ending this, and it's not like we're taking a break then getting back together again."  
  
"Lance...we're just too different, face it." Kitty turned away from him so he couldn't see the tears going down her face. "I can't keep thinking we'll find a way to work through all of this while all we do is fight."  
  
Lance was gritting his teeth. "Fine! Who needs a bitchy princess like you anyways?" Then he stormed off. Kitty had turned an astonished face to Lance at what he said. She felt her heart breaking and ran off home.  
  
She didn't want to break down crying here in public, she wanted to get home, to her room.  
  
Memerso hiding in the shadows looked on from the trees. 'Good, that went just as planned. Now that Lance no longer has any ties to the X-Men and his hatred for humanity is now increased I believe it's time for Mr. Mathews and his friends to meet some like minded fools.'

* * *

**BRIMSTONE DIMENSION**  
  
Jillian was helping her Lord Azazel with the device she stole from the institute. "If this works Jillian you will be rewarded for not only your loyalty but your success."  
  
Jillian's face brightened. "Thank you Lord." She said happily. She was overjoyed that Azazel would think so highly of her. 'Maybe one day I will be his right hand.' She wished.  
  
She finished helping him and went to his front where the controls were. "Now once I activated this it should take you to the human world once again."  
  
"Then let it be done." He said evenly.  
  
She presses a few buttons and soon they were transported to the human world. They arrived in what looked like a cemetery at night. Azazel looked around and grinned. It was the same place he was banished by that sorcerer all those years ago.  
  
"Well this is fitting." He took off the equipment and handed it to Jillian. Then he noticed a rustling near by. They both looked to see three teenagers in punk gear, tattoos and one with dyed green hair, and all three had major piercing.  
  
"Are...are you Satan?" A tall and slim one said.  
  
Azazel had to grin. 'Some things never change.' He thought. "Yes I am and are you loyal followers?" They all went to their knees and bowed. "Well that's a start, so why don't you I don't know go kill your pets or something."  
  
"Can I kill my parents too?" The one with the green hair asked.  
  
Azazel shrugged. "Sure why not, whatever floats your boat." He turned to Jillian. "Now my dear I believe I have a few matters to attend too, shall we?" He extended his hand and she took it. They both disappeared in red smoke with a sent of sulfur in the air.  
  
One of the three looked to his friends. "And you said this was all a waste of time, and that we should get a life."

* * *

**SAVAGE LAND**  
  
Several of the Acolytes were lounging around in a giant Rec. room. It basically had everything they needed. It was a huge steel domed room, with no windows. There was a rack of books to one side. A huge TV set put into a wall, a few arcade games, a double door fridge, two pool tables, and a dartboard.  
  
There was also a stereo system and the floors were carpeted in a dull red like magneto's armor. There were also a few tables, chairs and couches.  
  
Currently there was Psi-co all decked out in black and a dark leather coat sitting in one of the chairs flicking through the channels. Morbius was also there reading a medical journal on a couch. Pyro was making a little fire-figurines on one of the tables.  
  
The figurines were of the X-Men and the Acolytes who were of course winning, while he was making voices of the characters.  
  
Lucas was playing with a rubix cube while sitting on a lazy-boy. He was floating the cube in the air and turning it with his powers. "Is it just me or are you guys are bored as me?"  
  
"Tell me about it." Psi-co said. "I haven't maimed, hurt or mentally drained someone in weeks."  
  
"Hey I know this pub we could go to in London, anyone thinking of going there for a drink?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Are any of us old to drink there?" Psi-co asked. Then he saw the look Lucas was giving him. "Oh right sorry, what the hell was I thinking? If we want to drink we either wammy the bartender or just maim him really bad and take the drinks."  
  
"Do ye get to burn something?" Pyro spoke up with hope in his voice.  
  
"Sure why not, we could always burn the place to the ground after, I'm sure they got fire insurance." Psi-co told the flame-obsessed boy.  
  
"And if they don't, well tough on them." Lucas said with a grin. They got up to leave and then noticed Morbius was still reading. "Hey, you coming?"  
  
"I only drink one thing remember?" He said evenly not looking up from his book.  
  
"I'm sure there will be a lot of cute girls with pretty necks." Psi-co said grinning. "Besides you could get that holo generator that make you look human so people won't freak seeing your Vamp face."  
  
Morbius raised an eyebrow. "Let me get my shades." He told them and put the book down and went for his shades.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 11: MEET THE DOCTOR**


	11. Meet the Doctor

The Uncanny R-Man: With Blink no, I got something else with that girl, but I will pair her up with someone in the next story hopefully. As for Mesmero all will be revealed in future chapters.  
  
yae yang: Just wait and see how I plan for her to break it to the others, but not in this story in the next one. Plus one more surprise (Hopefully)  
  
jadestar123: I use the editor in the document manager. I just highlight it and use bold then save it for before I post it.  
  
Red Witch: Yeah it just popped into my head thinking of that scene from Spawn and I just had to do it.  
  
DemonRogue13: Glad you liked it and I thought it was time for their relationship to end, especially for what's going to happen.  
  
Supergirlhv: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, I liked the punks part too.  
  
Ruby: Really? Oh well I'll fix that for you in this chapter. Oh and if you are reading the first one don't be afraid to leave a few reviews in that story to tell me what you thought of certain parts. BTW If you haven't gotten to the chapter called origins yet don't read this, it has spooilers in it.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 11: MEET THE DOCTOR**  
  
Gale was sitting outside enjoying the summer sunshine. She was looking around at some of the students playing a game called mutant ball. There seemed to be very little rules, and basically was an all powers game.  
  
She didn't feel up to it, but she did enjoy watching them play. On one team there was Dani, Tabitha, Sam, and Roberto. On the opposite were Jamie, Ray, Amara, and Vincent.  
  
She studied Vincent for a while. He was so different then the scared little boy she once met all those years ago. It was strange, almost like looking at an entirely new person. Of course he was taller and in better health. He was nearly six feet tall, was in great shape.  
  
His black hair was cut short, and his skin wasn't as pale as before. His eyes though were the same. The same light blue, with a certain hardness that came from his life. She could see a little of one of the scars on his back from under his shirt.  
  
She never knew about those scars or their meaning. She was still in deep thought when Blink sat down beside her. "Hey." Gale jumped and looked to see a giggling Blink. "Sorry about that you just seemed to be deep in thought there."  
  
Gale blushed slightly being a little embarrassed by her reaction. "It's okay, and yeah I was." She went back to looking. Blink followed her gazed and noticed she was following Vincent.  
  
"I thought you didn't have a thing for boys?" She said humorously, causing Gale to playfully hit her in the arm.  
  
"It's not that, it's just that...well...he's so different. It's just amazing how a person can change to much in the years."  
  
Blink looked from her to Vincent. "Yeah and given what Amanda told me of his past...I think that's a good thing."  
  
Gale remembered what he told her his life had been like. "Yeah I guess that's true, but I wonder why I get this sadness from him from time to time. Like a pain of loss, and some of the others also have it but him most of all."  
  
Blink thought about it and then she remembered. "Oh." She said quietly. Gale looked to Blink and urged her to go on. "Well before I got here, and before the day Amanda got her powers and everything...there was a girl here."  
  
"Really? Who and where is she now?"  
  
Blink bit her lip slightly but then continued. "She was from the same project Vincent was apart of. In fact she was freed from the control of Sinister this really evil mutant who not only was in charge of the project but...well he had her under his control for years." Blink said sadly.  
  
Who could even imagine what the girl went through? Gale was on edge now, wanting to know more but let her tell it in her own pace. "Well Vincent named her April, after his mother who was killed. Then a few days later something Sinister left in her mind took over again and there was a battle and she used this stuff that amplified mutant powers but...she took too much and she died."  
  
Gale gasped. She couldn't believe it. "But the worse of it...was that I heard she died in his arms, and he still blames himself I think." Blink finished. She held her head down in sorrow for both the girl she never got to know and for those who had to live with the memory of her death.  
  
Gale sat in silence. She looked at them all smiling and happy, at least now. But being an empath she could see what went on behind the faces, she could feel when they fid their pain and suffering. Until now she didn't realize just how much a person chooses to show of himself or herself to the world around them.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Gale heard the unfamiliar female voice call to them. She turned and saw two girls roughly her own age coming. One was slim and had long legs and seemed to be in good shape from what she could see in her tank top and shorts. The girl also had brown hair, short in the front but long in the back slightly.  
  
The other was a pretty blonde. She seemed to be dressed in white T-Shirt and a blue skirt. She was slim and to Gale at least very attractive, but she really wanted to know who these two were.  
  
"Oh there are Pam and Amy." Blink said happily. She saw the look Gale was giving her. "Oh sorry I forgot you haven't met them yet. Well these are a couple of friends we have, they're human that's why they don't live here. In fact Pam over there." As Gale noticed she pointed to the brunette. "Is dating Ray."

* * *

**NEW YORK**  
  
Dr. Strange is looking through the shadows of time trying to find out where and how Azazel got out of his prison. Through the meditation he can see the past as long as he has something to focus on.  
  
He sees a young mutant girl who is obviously a part of his group. He sees her steal a device of some kind. He sees others there other mutants, and makes a note of the name of the place on a plaque on the walls outside of a mansion.  
  
He sees the girl at an abandoned church of some kind and of seeing a portal created. 'Damn it I should have known or suspected he would have someone who could reach him.' He thinks to himself.  
  
He losses his focus but he's seen enough. He exits this state of being and returns to the material plane. He slumps to the floor of his meditation chamber. Doing that always takes a lot out of him, a price if you will, as all magic has.  
  
After a few minutes he rises and goes to a room he has for just such a purpose. It's a fairly large room filled with maps and scrolls and mirrors. He walks over to a pigeon hole and takes out a map of the New York state.  
  
He lays it on the large oak table in the center of the room. He also takes a crystal on a desk that holds other items. He places the crystal above the map. "Spirits hear me, spirits guide me, show me the path, show me the way, show me this Xavier's School for the Gifted I say."  
  
The blue crystal glows and moves on its own and finally rests on Bayville. Strange then goes and finds a map of Bayville and repeats the procedure.

* * *

**XAVIER'S SCHOOL**  
  
Blink and Gale walk up to Amy and Pam who is currently wrapped her arms around Ray's neck and pulled herself up for a hello kiss. After she finishes she pulls back. "So handsome anything new going on?"  
  
"As a matter of fact." Ray says and points to Gale and Dani.  
  
Pam smiles at them. "Cool a couple of more students." She walks up to Dani and Gale since they aren't far apart by now. "High, I'm Pam and this is Amy, nice to meet ya. Well say hello girl."  
  
Amy nods and smiles a little. "Hello." She says quietly.  
  
Pam sighs. "You'll have to forgive her she's a little shy around new people, but once she gets to know ya you'll never get to shut up."  
  
"Pam!" Amy said. "That's not true, I'm just...well...it just takes me a while to get used to people okay."  
  
"Well I'm Danielle Moonstar but you can just call me Dani." She says.  
  
Gale waves her hand. "I'm Gale Hunter."  
  
Pam looks at her for a moment. "Girl where did you get the dye for that hair? I love it, it matches your eyes perfectly."  
  
"Um...actually I used to be a blond with brown eyes but then, well you know." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Really?" Pam said. "Well it suits you don't you think Amy?" Amy nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"Personally I think she looks like an anime chick." Roberto blurted out. Gale's mouth hung open with a look on her face that said 'I can't believe you said that' on it. "What?" He said seeing her face.  
  
"I do not look like an anime chick, right?" Gale asked. Then she noticed Vincent shuffling around a little and avoiding her gaze. "Don't tell me you think son too."  
  
"Well...not really, I wasn't going to say anything it's just that, you do have a resemblance to Amy from Sailor Moon." He said. Now everyone was giving him strange looks.  
  
"Um, dude how do you know that?" Ray asked him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey I grew up with a bunch of kids from ages three to eleven, and I got stuck making sure that what ever they were watching was okay." He said defensively. "Put a photographic memory and you get a living hell."  
  
"Damn I guess that means you had to sit through a lot of kiddy shows huh?" Roberto said, nearly laughing, but a glare from Vincent made him stop.  
  
"You have no idea." Vincent said miserably.  
  
"I like it, and I think it's kind of cool you do look like it, since I love anime." They all turned to see that came from Amy, who had spoken up finally. "What? A girl can't like anime or something?" She said slightly defensive.  
  
"You really think I don't look that bad as someone from an anime show?" Gale asked her. Amy smiled and shook her head, causing Gale to smile. "Well I guess it's not that bad."

* * *

**INSIDE**  
  
While all that was going on Kurt and Amanda were on the couch. Amanda was snuggling up to Kurt, not that he was complaining. "So zey said zat you only have a few days of grounded now and less chores?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess the fact that Jillian turned out to be a traitorous witch they went a little more easily on me. But I guess I'm still being punished for fighting anyway, which is fare."  
  
"I never knew I vas vorth fighting over." Kurt joked, but Amanda pull out from him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Yes you are." She said, and Kurt could see she was serious. "Kurt you are the love of my life, I know that with all my heart and I couldn't bare to lose you."  
  
Kurt was touched by her words. He moved closer and embraced her. "I feel ze same." He whispered to her ear. It was a perfect moment for them they pulled away only a little and Kurt took her face in his hands.  
  
He drew her slowly to him and their faces were inches apart.  
  
Then there was a vortex suddenly a few feet from the couch, both of them jumped and stared at it. "Oh man, vhy does stuff like zis have a vay of happening?" He said over the sound of the vortex.  
  
Then a man with black hair with gray on the sides, a moustache, wearing strange blue clothing and a red cape walked out of it.  
  
The vortex closed and the man looked at the two on the couch. "Sorry to drop by like this but I need to speak with whoever is in charge, it is the utmost importance that I do." He said in a calm and yet slightly forceful tone.  
  
Kurt and Amanda just stared at the man. "Who are you?" Amada said finally.  
  
The man smiled kindly on the two of them. "I am Dr. Stephen Strange, Earth's sorcerer supreme and I need you assistance please. I'm not here to cause trouble but I believe we both have a common interest."  
  
"And vhat vould that be?" Kurt asked him, not entirely sure he should trust this strange (no pun intended) man.  
  
"Jillian." Was the only thing he said to them.  
  
"Kurt I think we should get the Professor and the others." Amanda said to him. Kurt just nodded at a loss for words.

* * *

**SAVAGE LAND**  
  
Sinister was walking happily up to Magneto, finding new recruits for their forces always put him in a good mood, like experimenting often did. Magneto who was looking through some data on a computer looked over to Sinister as he approached.  
  
"I take it you have some good news." It wasn't a question, and he kept his voice even and flat.  
  
"Of course I have three new candidates for us here now, it took little convincing and they want to serve us."  
  
"Do you believe they are trusted enough to come here?" Magneto asked the last thing he needed was a traitor revealing the location of the Savage Land. But Sinister seemed confident.  
  
"They killed several humans already, I don't think they're the traitorous kind, plus I doubt they would be with Xavier." Sinister said trying to alleviate his fears, or maybe paranoia would be the better phrase.  
  
Magneto nodded. "Good, I'll look on them in a moment but first...have you seen Pyro, Psi-co, Legion and your apprentice Morbius?"  
  
Now that Sinister thought about it, it did seem a little quieter around here lately. "No, now that you mentioned it. You want me to find them?"  
  
Magneto shook his head. "No they'll come back sooner or later."

* * *

**LONDON**  
  
Currently the four had had a wild time. Of course they went to the bar and did get drinks, although they didn't have to maim the bartender, but they did get a little drunk. And Morbius looking like his old charming and good looking human self had charmed a few ladies into a certain dark corner for a drink and not of the liquor kind.  
  
After a couple of hours they were bored again. Then Pyro thought it would liven things up make a few fire animals. Basically this caused pure pandemonium and people started to run for their lives.  
  
So the four of them were currently staggering down the streets of London, holding each other up and singing at the top of their lungs as the club behind them was burning to the ground.  
  
"We didn't start the fire, it was always burning since the world was turning..."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 12: SORCERER'S TALE**  
  
Next we find out how Dr. Strange knows Azazel and Mystique gets a visitor from her past. 


	12. Sorcerer's Tale

The Uncanny R-Man: I guess Shan would be a good character but I had someone else in mind, besides I don't know that much about her. Mystique will not like the meeting she's about to get and you already meet the three, remember Random, Static and Cortez?  
  
yippe6: Michael...Michael Morbius? The guy wasn't really good (at least not in my story) to begin with...ever, unless you mean someone else who I can't think of.  
  
NctrnlBst: Yeah I know it does help, and I just pictured that face when I thought of making the character with blue hair. As for Gambit and Piotr they aren't the kind of guys for random destruction. But I'll get to them, they had other duties which I'll show. Plus there are other Acolytes too.  
  
yae yang: Never heard of that song. Do you mean Gale right? Cause the Amy in my story is blonde. Just you wait I got a little fic staring them coming later staring Pam and Ray.  
  
Red Witch: Yeah that song and him just go together doesn't it? Oh you have no idea how interesting things will soon get.  
  
DemonRogue13: No problem, glad you liked it though.  
  
Supergirlhv: Glad you liked the ending.  
  
Ruby: Blonde huh? Actually yes there are people that can beat him. In fact Legion beat him. He's got the same weakness as Juggernaut, telepaths can shut him down, plus Omega Red can hurt him too. I'm glad you like how I made her, I hope I continue to do her justice, basically I write her from what I remember from Sarah from Gen-13. Unfortunately I don't get Inuyasha were I live.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 12: SORCERER'S TALE**  
  
Dr. Strange was led into a study with a stack of books, nice furniture and basically a warm feeling to it, it was the kind of place you could see yourself relaxing in, it was also Xavier's office.  
  
Currently Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair behind his desk. Strange had already explained to him how he got there and that he was a sorcerer not a mutant.  
  
"Forgive me it's just hard to believe in magic in this day and age." Xavier said to him.  
  
Strange smiled kindly to the man. "I know what you mean. I used to be a prominent brain surgeon, until my accident." He removed one of his gloves and showed his hand to Xavier. He could see fain traces of scars looking closely at them. He put the glove back on and continued.  
  
"You see I lost the ability to hold a scalpel like I used to, my career was over. So I looked for a way to regain my abilities. I searched all over the world then I came to Tibet. There under the guidance of a holy man, I learned the mystic arts."  
  
Strange smiled to himself at the memory. "I found a new calling in life, a new destiny if you will, but trust me magic is real."  
  
"So why is it you're here?" Xavier asked now a little intrigued by this man's story.  
  
Strange sighed and took a seat across the Xavier's desk. "Long ago about seventeen years ago to be precise I came across what I thought was a demon, but turned out to be a mutant." Xavier was startled by this but didn't interrupt his story.  
  
"He called himself Azazel and he quite literally looks like the Devil. You know red, horns, tail, the works. But he also had a following a group he called Neyaphem. It is a group of demon looking mutants who sole purpose is to follow Azazel."  
  
"You see he claimed to actually be the Devil whenever he visited humans. In fact he caused a lot of trouble in his time."  
  
"Such as?" The Professor asked.  
  
Strange thought about it. "Watergate, Vietnam, the Gestapo, and I know he's a lot older then he looks, he's been around for quite some time and I believe he has some kind of immortality to him. In fact his minions have been doing his bidding while he was 'locked up' as it were."  
  
Xavier sat back in his chair thinking of everything he was learning. It was really quite astonishing. "So even though he was stopped I presume his followers were still out there."  
  
Dr. Strange nodded his head. "Oh yes in fact I believe I found a few of his handy work, like certain individuals who say 'the devil made me do' it was most likely him. Well that and Teletubies and telemarketers."  
  
Xavier raised an eyebrow at this. "Don't tell me _you_ don't think those things are evil." He said to him.  
  
"Anyways, I found him and caste him into a different reality in which there was no return from him. You see the curse I place on him says that he has to leave without someone else helping him, plus I sealed his powers while in there to prevent him from leaving."  
  
Dr. Strange's face grew serious and very disturbed. "But I found out he has escaped. One of his disciples Jillian I believe her name is, took something from here that freed him."  
  
Xavier knew what was stolen and suddenly it all become clear as to why she took it.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK STATE**  
  
Mystique was in a motel room across from the building Graydon lived in. Magneto wanted him watched to make sure he did as they wanted, so it was up to her and Sabertooth.  
  
The fact she had to work with that animal turned her stomach. The fact they had a kid together was even more revolting, almost as bad as the fact that Graydon was a human with the FOH was worse.  
  
Out of all her children he was the biggest disappointment of them all. It was no wonder she never told Rogue, Kurt or her other child about him. She didn't want them to know anything about him.  
  
"My, my you have changed a bit my dear Raven." She heard a voice behind her. It was a familiar one that sent chills down her spine.  
  
'No it can't be him.' She thought, then as she turned around she was face to face with Azazel. A look of pure surprise and even a little horror mix in with it.  
  
"What no hug?" He said enjoying the look on her face.

* * *

**  
ACOLYTE BASE IN NY AREA**  
  
Gambit was bored. He along with Juggernaut who had agreed to join Magneto after freeing him, was with Mastermind, and Omega Red looking after this particular base. He was wondering why Colossus was not given permission to join them.  
  
The others weren't exactly great conversationalist, although they did like poker, well except Mastermind. They didn't let him play because they thought he was cheating by reading their thoughts after he won ten straight hands.  
  
He didn't know why they were here, all they had to do was look after this weird stone with a shape of a sword in it, and look after this little blond girl in a cell. Magneto had told them the girl was dangerous so that was why she was locked up.  
  
He also told them under no circumstances were they to talk to her. And if they did he said they would live to regret it. 'Remy may be curious, but he's not suicidal either.' He thought. But as he watched the monitor sowing the girl he had to wonder what made her so dangerous.

* * *

**  
XAVIER'S OFFICE**  
  
"So this device cold take one of your students to the brimstone dimension." Dr. Strange mussed. He and Xavier had discussed the events of Forge's device and Kurt's ability to teleport into another reality for a spilt second.  
  
From the description Dr. Strange had confirmed it was in fact a realm called the brimstone dimension. The place where he had sealed Azazel for hopefully all time. Xavier also told them how Forge was tricked into resetting the machine by Jillian to take something out of that realm.  
  
The Professor contemplated everything. "So I guess the question now is, what do we do?"  
  
Strange let out a sigh. "I could remake the spell that sealed him in, but with that machine in their possession that would be impossible to keep him there, and I doubt he will keep a low profile."  
  
Xavier had to nod his head in agreement if what he hade learned about this mutant was true. Then they had a new enemy in the world and an ancient and dangerous one at that. Dr. Strange got up from his seat and the Professor gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I believe I should prepare for his arrival, there are things I need to do." Then he took out a small round crystal set in a bronze circle and handed it to the Professor. "If you need to contact me place your hand over the crystal, say my name and speak and I shall hear you."  
  
Xavier picked it up and gave it a look. Strange smiled at him. "Trust me it works, so I would place it somewhere safe." With that he began a chant in a unfamiliar language and a portal appeared he stepped through it and as soon as he passed through it closed.  
  
Xavier looked back down at the crystal he was given and reconsidered his views on magic.

* * *

**  
NEW YORK STATE**  
  
Mystique just stared at him. There he was in an Italian suit complete with shoes, looking just like he did all those years ago. "How the Hell did you find me?" He growled out.  
  
Azazel only seemed amused by her reaction. "Now my dear Raven, you should know that I have eyes everywhere. Plus you haven't been as subtle or keeping low like you used to. I guess motherhood has changed you somewhat."  
  
"What do you want?" She spat at him.  
  
"Why my dear I just wanted to see how things are going with you." He said and then moved to the window. "So who are we watching?"  
  
"None of your business." She said harshly to him.  
  
"It doesn't matter I've kept myself informed anyway. You would be amazed at the kind of information my minions can get to...like say a certain Graydon Creed?" He said. He saw the reaction in Mystique and kept going. "Let me see I know that tall dark and hairy is his old man, but why did that walking magnet you serve send you?"  
  
She couldn't face him and turned, she didn't want her face to betray anything else, but to Azazel she already had. "You have a connection to this man don't you?"  
  
She turned to him quickly. "If you must know he's my no good bastard son, and I mean that both literally and figuratively."  
  
He was a little surprised at this. Not that he was her son that he already guessed, but the fact that she slept with Sabertooth, now that was a surprise. "Well now that we are on the topic of family I remember the last time we talked. In fact you were pregnant I believe."  
  
"What of it?" She said. She wasn't likely where this was going.  
  
He smiled at her but it was more of a superior one then anything remotely kind. "I recently found out about a boy, a very unique boy in fact. I believe you know him? Kurt Wagner?"  
  
Mystique couldn't help but freeze at his words. 'How did he find out about Kurt?' She thought. This wasn't good, she didn't want him to know about Kurt, in fact she had hoped she never had to see him again.  
  
He saw the reaction on her face and laughed. "So it's true isn't it. The boy is mine. You know I often wondered if that child was mine, or that duke's that you tried to seduce. Well I guess I have my answer now don't I?"  
  
So what do you want from me?" She said finding her voice again.  
  
He stepped up to her and grinned. "Why a family reunion of course." Then he quickly grabbed her and they disappeared in smoke.

* * *

**SAVAGE LAND**  
  
Magneto was in his own chambers. They were large and adored with art, and lots of metallic objects. Some of which floated in the air by his own will. He stared out into the jungles looking out the great window in his room.  
  
The door opened and he heard someone come in.  
  
"Well I have a few things to report." Came the voice of Sinister. "First those four missing Acolytes have come back, so we now have enough power to take those two mutants we talked about."  
  
Magneto turned to him. "Good you go and get the Summers' boy and I'll take care of the other one. If they fail I can always step in."  
  
Sinister grinned. "They should be good candidates once turned. Also Sabertooth just reported in. Apparently Mystique has disappeared. He got to the lookout to relieve her and found her not only missing but a strange sent there as well."  
  
Magneto looked at him obviously not pleased with this news. "This is not what he need. Send Colossus to him to help with the Creed, and tell Mesmerso to step up the progress. We may have to hurry alone before something else happens."

* * *

**SCOTT'S ROOM**  
  
Scott was at his computer. He had sent a few e-mails to his brother but for some reason he wasn't answering and it was worrying him. Normally after they got an e-mail from each other they would respond right back. But he had gone the last two days without any word.  
  
"Scott?" He turned to see Jean at his door with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong? I could feel you trouble about something." She asked moving closer to him. It still amazed him how their connection to each other had grown so strong between them.  
  
Sometimes even he thought he could sense something from her from time to time although for him it was more like a feeling, but she being a telepath could pick up a little more detail on him.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just worried about Alex. I haven't gone this long without talking to him in some way and...I'm just worried."  
  
She hugged him from behind his chair, Scott placing on of his hands on hers. "Scott you won't lose him again." She said voicing the fear he had deep down that he didn't want to admit to. "He's most likely busy or maybe their server is down or something."  
  
"Yeah your probably right, it's just that after losing him once, and finally having him back was like a miracle for me. I don't want to lose him again." Scott said to her.  
  
"I know, and you won't." She whispered into his ear. Scott put his head back slightly, resting it next to hers. He always enjoyed these moments, when it was just the two of them somehow all of the problems they faced just seemed to disappear to him.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**  
  
Kurt and Amanda had told everyone of the man calling himself Dr. Strange and that he was with the Professor, not to mention how he got in the mansion.  
  
"I'll say this...it's never boring when we come over hear, there's always seem to be something interesting going on." Pam said sitting next to Ray listening in.  
  
"Tell me about it." Amy said in wonderment.  
  
"Hey I just got here and things have been weird for me since the day I got here." Gale said sitting next to Amy.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Dani spoke up. "I nearly had a heart attack from my roommate's dragon. You don't think that wasn't weird?"  
  
"She's got a point." Pam said. "When I first saw Lockheed I freaked too."  
  
"So what do you guys think is going on?" Jamie asked the older kids.  
  
"I have no idea but I got a feeling we'll find out soon enough." Vincent said with a stern look on his face. The others seemed to agree with his statement.  
  
"Yeah we do seem to have that kind of luck don't we?" Roberto said to them.  
  
"Well I'm not in the mood for a game anymore with impending doom looming over us." Tabitha said glumly, Sam was there and put an arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the Professor will tell us and it won't be as bad as y'all think." Sam said to her.  
  
She smiled at him. "Thanks for trying Sammy."  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Amara asked them. "It's a little hot for sports anyway." She said fanning her slightly sweaty shirt to prove her point.  
  
"Well why don't we go inside at least then." Amanda offered.  
  
They all agreed and went inside to cool off, yet each one knew that soon something was going to happen and they just wanted to know when and how bad it would be.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 13: POWERS REVELALED**  
  
Next up we go back to Paige, X23 and Alex and their lives will change forever. 


	13. Power's Revealed

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I haven't really done anything with the three new guys yet, I guess I should think of something, glad you like the telebubbies line, I thought it was too good to pass up.  
  
celtcath74: Really I it did? Cool! Thanks for reminding me about that, I was going to work that in but forgot about it. Now you just gave me a great idea.  
  
jadestar123: Your welcome, as for my ideas, sometimes I get them from old or new comic book plots with my own twist on them, or sometimes I just like to explore certain aspects of a character that I find would be interesting to tell. (Oh and technically this is the 5th story in a series, you missed two others)  
  
yae yang: Well if I am you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
NctrnlBst: Oh trust me all hell will break lose, and hopefully then some.  
  
Red Witch: Hey would I lie, of course not, at least not about that  
  
Ruby: lol, two days. It usually takes me two days at least to do some chapters. Sometimes more, depending on how my muses are doing on certain days (and the amount of reviews I get). Yeah I know even thought she's a twisted psycho she does care for her kids (well at least Rogue & Kurt) even if it's in a weird way. Nice thing you had there, in fact I was going to use something like that too. (Minus what Kurt said of course)

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 13: POWERS REVEALED  
  
XAVIER'S MANSION**  
  
Bobby and Jubilee walked into the living room. They had just come from outside and saw a few people already in there, a few also had glum expressions on their faces.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Vincent sitting in a chair facing away from them turned his head slightly. "Just had a visit from a guy who walked out of a portal and who is talking to the Professor."  
  
Jubilee and Bobby blinked. "O-kay." She said.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "Anyway you think the Professor would let me keep this? I found it outside." He said and standing next to Vincent held out a garden snake he had. Vincent saw it, his eyes widened.  
  
"SHIT!" He yelled and went straight up into the air and was pressing himself against the ceiling. "Get that thing out of here!" He yelled.  
  
Bobby was laughing his head off. "Are you telling me big bad Vince is afraid of a little harmless snake?"  
  
"Look there are a few things I either hate and/or fear in life." He told him still not moving from the ceiling. "Medical wards and hospitals, needles, and SNAKES!"  
  
"You know, you think you know a guy." Pam said looking up with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Well I know how he feels!" Amara said cringing from Bobby as best she could.  
  
"Great you too huh?" Jubilee said seeing the frightened look on her face then turned to Bobby. "I somehow doubt the Professor will let you keep something people are afraid of Bobby."  
  
Bobby looked a little down. "You guys aren't afraid of a fire breathing dragon, yet you're afraid of a harmless snake...figures." He says and then goes to the backyard to let it go. The others are still looking at Vincent who is watching Bobby leave.  
  
After he does he slowly floats down to the seat. "Hey what are those?" Amy said pointed at the ceiling. There were ten little holes up there now.  
  
Vince blushed from embarrassment. "Uh...I think my finger went into the ceiling." He said looking down at his feet. Everyone looked up then back at him and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Man it's like that cat in that old cartoon that when he gets scared he flies up to the ceiling and hangs there with his claws." Roberto said between laughs, which prompted more laughter from the others with that visual in their heads.  
  
Vincent however was holding his head in his hands trying to hide his face from embarrassment.

* * *

**HAWAII**  
  
Alex was sitting in his room alone. He was just sitting there in his chair by the computer, alone. He'd seen the messages in his e-mail from Scott but couldn't answer them he just couldn't get the will to.  
  
All he could do was replay the events of the last few days in his head.  
  
_...a few days earlier..._  
  
Alex was just with his friends, Sue, Roy, and Jack. They were his friends for years, they were all suffers like him. Sue was a native of Hawaii, like her twin brother Jack. Roy was born in LA originally but had moved here a few years back.  
  
The four of them were close and always hung out and surfed together. But they also didn't know Alex was a mutant. He knew what happened to friends of mutants who came out as it were.  
  
There were the four groups. First the ones were the ones disgusted with them and wouldn't be near them, then there were the ones who had an irrational hatred to mutants, those were the worse. Then there were those that were uncomfortable and would either leave or stay as friends depending on how close you were with them.  
  
Then there were those that would stick by you no matter what. Those were the true friends. The problem with Alex was, he couldn't tell which was they were.  
  
Currently they were catching some waves out in the water. They were spread out and Alex was close to Sue. They were having a good time so far, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the weather was perfect.  
  
They went to the beach that they always went to since only the people who lived in the area and so it was free of all the tourist that came. It was only them and a few others that day. It was going great until they all heard Sue scream.  
  
Alex looked over and saw the one thing all surfers dread.  
  
A fin in the water.  
  
A shark normally doesn't go so close unless hungry like the day his powers kicked in. It was like that day all over again only it was Sue getting attacked and not him this time.  
  
He heard her brother scream for her, but he really didn't notice everything seemed to slow down. He could see the fear on her face and then the shark had finished circling and was aiming right for her.  
  
Its head was rising out of the water and Alex knew it was now or never. He raised his right hand and aimed and let fly a blast of energy at the shark's head. It struck home and he could see Sue whip her head around to him.  
  
"Get back to land!" Alex shouted at her. She turned her board and starting to swim back as fast as they could. He could see the shark still going for her and fired again and this time the shark stopped going after her.  
  
It went for him instead. He repositioned himself on the board and this time used both hands and fired a powerful blast. It went through the water slamming into the shark. He could see the water seem to cave in and even steam rise. Then a split second later the water then sky rocketed into the air.  
  
When the water went away he looked around but couldn't see the shark anywhere. He decided to make a break for it while he could. He went back to shore with no problem at all. When the water was shallow enough he picked up his board and ran to the others.  
  
He could see Sue on the ground shaking like a leaf. He went up to them. "Sue are you okay?"  
  
Then she saw the look of fear in her eyes but it wasn't from the shark it was from him. The others had the look too. "What are you Alex?" Roy asked clearly frightened of him.  
  
"Guys." Alex said in desperation, he took a step forward and they flinched backward. Then he heard it, from one of the other suffers.  
  
"Get away from them you mutie freak!" Alex turned to see a couple of surfers coming towards him.  
  
The next few moments were a blur to him. All he could think was to get away, and he ran he didn't remember to where but he when into the jungle. He wasn't sure for how long but when he got back to the beach everyone was gone.  
  
He found his board and when he turned it over he could see someone had scratched a message on the board. 'GO HOME MUTIE' was the message scrawled into it. He left it there on the beach. The groves were too deep to fix and he really didn't want it around. Not after today.  
  
_...present..._  
  
For the past few days he sat in his room mostly. His friends avoided him, he tried calling, e-mailing, and even trying to talk to them. But they wouldn't hear him, or see him. "I didn't do anything wrong." He said softly to the empty room. "So why are they doing this?" He asked the emptiness, but there was no answer only silence.

* * *

**  
CUMBERLAND, KENTUCKY**  
  
It was nighttime and Paige was alone outside. For a week she had been trying to see if she was a mutant. She was sitting out in the on the grass on the edge of the farm. The farm was near a forest and she liked to go there to think or to be alone.  
  
She wanted nothing more then to be like her big brother. She tried everything. She hated her life here, no her family she loved them, but the farm life was not for her. She didn't hate it but she didn't love it either.  
  
She wanted to go somewhere and to do something with her life like her brother Sam. She would love to see the world and other places. She also wanted to be unique like him. She wanted to be special.  
  
She was sitting on the cold grass and holding herself. She wanted to change her life around, she wanted to be a mutant. She sat there and prayed, begged and even cried. She wanted this more then anything, but she guessed it was not meant to be.  
  
She began scratching her arm. In the moonlight she could see very little but see could see enough. She began to run her hand through her hair and stopped, she noticed something on her fingers.  
  
She looked closely at it. It looked like skin, then she checked her arm and found her arm looked like the flesh was ripped off, but there was skin underneath and no blood or pain.  
  
She gently took the skin and pealed it back and it came freely off. She did it again and again and soon she found that all her skin could be ribbed off. She laughed as she did. She ran back to the home and to the bathroom.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face had half of her skin falling off and in other places too. She ripped off all the loose skin and placed it in the garbage. She looked again and found nothing wrong.  
  
She felt her skin. It felt normal and she wondered if that was all she could do. She looked at the marble counter top and then felt something. She wasn't sure what but she went with it. Her skin felt a little itchy and she scratched at it again.  
  
It pealed away but now the skin underneath was now marble like. Her eyes bulged out of her head. She ripped off another layer of her whole arm and it was marble. It took a little experimentation but she found out she could take off the new skin and have her normal one underneath.  
  
She wondered what else she could do. But the first thing in the morning she knew she was going to tell her parents. She smiled then. It had finally happened, and she knew her life was going to change forever.

* * *

**FOREST IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**  
  
The girl only known as X23 was running. It wasn't for prey, or for exercise it was because for the last hour she had been trying to run away from a small group that had been chasing her for the better part of an hour.  
  
She was just minding her own business, looking for some food when the large pale man she remembered as Omega Red attacked her. She remembered that Hydra had sent him after her once before.  
  
They didn't exchange words or banter they just attacked each other. Then the large one with armor came. She had tried to use her claws but they were useless against him, and he was strong too.  
  
She cringed and held her ribs on her left side still running. The large one had thrown her into a tree breaking some of her ribs. It was times like that she wished her bones were unbreakable, but she was only given the claws because of her age, and the fact that she was still growing.  
  
A metallic skeleton would be more of a problem since it wouldn't grow with her. But times like this she might not mind. At least she had her healing factor still going for her. Soon her ribs would be healed and hopefully she had lost them.  
  
She didn't know how they had found her before but whoever they were working for she wouldn't go down without a fight. After she healed she would double back and attack them first for a change.  
  
She leaned up against a tree to catch her breath. Then she caught a sent in the air. It was unfamiliar and seemed to be coming from above her. She looked up and saw a man in red and black armor with a helmet and cape floating down to her.  
  
"Well you are indeed you father's daughter." He said with a deep voice. "I am Magneto, and you will serve me well in the fight against humanity."  
  
X23 snarled at him and unsheathed her laws in her hands. "I don't belong to anyone, or serve anyone any more!" She spat at him.  
  
"I didn't say you had a _choice_." He said darkly. The next thing she knew she was being lifted in the air. She couldn't move her hands or feet they seemed stuck. "I guess I should tell you that I control all metal, you those claws of yours are your greatest weakness not your greatest strength against me."  
  
She didn't know what to do. She never had her own claws used against her like this. She was effectively paralyzed since her hands and feet couldn't be moved. Then she saw four metallic sphere's drop from the sky.  
  
"I'll have to go and pick up Juggernaut and Omega Red, but soon you will be in a new home, that is until I have Mastermind deal with you." She said coldly to her.  
  
X23 didn't completely know what was going to happen to her, but she got the feeling it wouldn't be good.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 14: O BROTHER WHERE ART THOU**  
  
What can I say? I liked that movie.  
  
BTW, I know X23 appeared in a NYX comic but did they give her a name? I was going to give her a name but I didn't know what it was if they did.  
  
If they didn't I'll just have to make something up. Suggestions for her name are appreciated. 


	14. Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I know I thought that Indiana fear would be good for his character. Actually Paige wasn't freaked out in the comics so I'd figured why not. It was deleted? That sucks. I'll consider the name thanks.  
  
DemonRogue13: New order? I thought she was in the last issue, and I do mean LAST. I thought that series was cancelled.  
  
Fire inu: Nice name, and as for Paige well I can't take credit for that since that's her powers in the comics.  
  
Supergirlhv: You're the 2nd person to make the Indiana Jones reference, I guess after those movies everyone associates fears of snakes with that. I agree X23 may be good for a code name, but I got to think of something to call that girl.  
  
NctrnlBst: Whoa that is weird. Since I'll be bringing in Deathstrike in a latter fic that would be a little confusing if I used her name also. A comic mini-series! Damn I doubt I'll get it, or see it in time to give her the correct name so I'll just have to do the best I could. And I thought of that myself personally I go with Vogue.  
  
Red Witch: Thanks for that info (Yeah that is weird) but I'm not too sure about that name for X23, it doesn't seen right for her.  
  
Ruby: Hey yeah Rose is a great idea, I've forgotten about her. Oh so just so you know I'm a guy.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 14: O BROTHER WHERE ART THOU**  
  
Alex was sitting in his room once again. He was thinking of what to do with his life now that his secret was out. It wouldn't be long until the entire town knew about him, if they didn't know already. Then his parents would also know.  
  
There came a knock on the door. "Alex can we talk to you?" Came the worried voice of his adopted mother. Alex opened the door and went to his bed to lay on. Both of them walked in, obviously they were worried about him.  
  
"Alex what's going on with you lately?" His mother asked.  
  
"Come on son you can tell us, lately you've been so withdrawn and you spend a lot of your time in your room. What is it?" His father asked sitting down on the edge of his bed. Alex sighed to himself.  
  
'I guess I should tell them, it would come out eventually.' Alex glumly thought to himself. He told them of the events of the past few days, in every detail. At the end of it his mother was stoking his head and his father had this expression he couldn't quite read.  
  
"Oh Alex...I'm so sorry about all of this." His mother said. "I knew we wouldn't be able to hid this forever...but I just wanted you to have a normal life or at least a chance at it."  
  
"So what are you going to do now son?" His father asked him. Alex looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea...I...I think I just need to get some air and think about things." He said and got up and rushed out the door before either parent could stoop him.  
  
His mother turned to her husband. "What do we do know?"  
  
"I just don't know." He said sadly. "But I think we might need to consider what we discussed about him and his brother." He could see the reaction she had, she didn't like it, but she would hear him out.  
  
**ON THE BEACH**  
  
Alex was just walking on the sands in an isolated part of the island. He wanted to be along and this was one of the few places he could think of going and not be bothered. What was he going to do?  
  
He wasn't sure, he thought maybe this would be the perfect time for him to go and live at the Institute with Scott. At least there he would be with his brother and would have friends that wouldn't judge him for being a mutant for the obvious reasons.  
  
But on the other hand this placed had been his home for years, and he loved his adopted parents like they were his real ones. He didn't want to leave them behind either. So he continued to walk down the small beach lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Troubled Alex Summer? Well trust me you got a bigger dilemma right now." Came a weird almost electronic voice. He spun around and out of the jungle came out a pale looking man in dark armor and red eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex demanded and going into a defensive stance.  
  
He grinned a not too pleasant grin and showed a row of sharp teeth. "The name is Sinister, and you're live has just changed." Then several other figures stepped out of the jungle and Alex was beginning to sweat and not because of the heat.  
  
'This is bad, this is really bad.' He thought to himself 'I could really use Scott and the others right about now.'

* * *

**XAVIER INSTITUTE**  
  
Xavier had just finished a meeting he called and gathered everyone to tell them what he had learned from Dr. Strange. Sam was walking with Tabitha in the halls when Bobby came running up to him. "Hey Sam you got a call from you're mom, she sounded like there's something going on with you're sister."  
  
Sam was afraid something bad had happened and ran to the nearest phone to talk to her. Tabitha was next to him hoping for good news. "Mama, what's wrong, and which sister is it, Bobby didn't say." He asked frantically.  
  
"Sam calm down, you see last night Paige...changed."  
  
"What do you mean she changed?" Sam asked confused by her meaning.  
  
"You see I think she's a mutant, she's been pulling off her skin lately."  
  
Sam was quiet for a moment. "She's been pulling of her _WHAT_?" Tabitha next to him winched when he raised his voice and wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going on after that last sentence.  
  
After a very lengthy discussion with his mother, who thought it best to send Paige with him with all the anti-mutant sentiment in their area, she thought it wouldn't be safe for her. Everyone knew about Sam and if word got out about Paige she was scared what might happened.  
  
When Sam asked how she felt about it, her mother had to confess that Paige seemed to love the idea, in fact she hadn't stopped talking about it all morning. Sam told her he would talk to the Professor about all of this and would call back with what he had to say.  
  
**OUTSIDE**  
  
Kurt and Amanda were walking through the forest in the back of the mansion for a little time to themselves.  
  
They weren't sure of what to think at first after the meeting they had, but it did explain why Jillian took Forge's device and all. They were all a little socked to find out someone was sentenced to the dimension Kurt accesses.  
  
Currently Kurt and Amanda were just walking, Kurt however seemed strangely quiet. Amanda was beginning to worry about him. "Kurt?" She asked but he didn't seem to notice. "Kurt!" She said more forcefully and nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Huh?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Kurt what's wrong?" She asked concerned for him.  
  
Kurt sighed. He wasn't sure how to tell her because he wasn't sure himself. "I don't know Liebe. I mean, zat first trip to zat place was horrible, and to zink zat someone vas zere the entire time is a little creepy."  
  
"There's more isn't there?" She asked him gently holding his arm.  
  
Kurt nodded. "Ja, for the longest time I thought I vas unique zat zere vas no one else like me in the world. But know there's a whole group out zere, and I vonder if I vas found by zem would I be like Jillian? Completely loyal to someone who at times claimed to be the Devil?"  
  
Amanda knew of Kurt's strong faith in his religion and he knew that possibility scared him a little. "Kurt you're a good person I know that, and you should know better."  
  
"Why don't we test that out." A familiar female voice called out. They looked up in time to see Jillian leap from an branch overhead and drop kicked Amanda in the chest knocking her down on the ground. "I owed you that one, Amanda."  
  
"Vhat are you doing here?" Kurt angrily asked, standing in front of Amanda.  
  
"Just visiting." Came a new voice, Kurt turned to his left and saw a man who looked like the Devil himself, only in an Italian suit step out of the bushes. "Don't worry I won't hurt her, and neither will Jillian. Right?"  
  
Jillian's lips curled in a snarled. "Yes." She said clearly not liking it, and was glaring at Amanda still on the ground.  
  
The man moved calmly to Kurt. "I am Azazel, and I need to talk to you Kurt. It involves you and several questions you have and that I do as well."  
  
"Vhat are you talking about?" Kurt demanded of him.  
  
He smiled as he took a few steps closer his hands behind his back. "There are certain family affairs that have come to my attention and I must see to them, but that would take to long to explain here, since I doubt your friends would like me here." Then paused as an idea hit him. "So why don't we change venues."  
  
Jillian had moved to his side and Azazel took her hand and quickly grabbed Kurt and all three disappeared in smoke. "KURT!" Amanda screamed for him and reached out.  
  
In the hanger of the mansion something else was going on. Ororo was getting the Velocity ready and Sam, Tabitha and Jamie were nearby with the Professor.  
  
"So Sam do you really think it's wise to take you're sister already? Wouldn't see want to say goodbye to her friends or something?" Xavier asked him. After his own call to Sam's parents they had wanted them to get Paige as fast as they could, so she would be safe.  
  
Sam scratched the back of his head. "Well she's always been headstrong, and I think most of her old friends dumped her after she stood up for mutants once at school."  
  
The Professor sighed and nodded his head. It was becoming an old story about the reactions some people had to mutants and to those that supported or defended them. "Very well then, but I know why Tabitha is going for obvious reasons, but why did you insist on Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah why is that?" Jamie asked the tall boy.  
  
"Actually it was my idea." Tabitha said. "First off we could use the extra help loading anything she needs from her room, and Jamie is perfect for that with his multiples, and also since Paige is about Jamie's age I thought it would be nice for Jamie to meet someone his own age."  
  
"You mean I finally won't be the youngest?" Jamie asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah you got it J-man." Tabitha said to him. "Besides she might like to know that she will have someone her own age too."  
  
Xavier smiled. "Very thoughtful Tabitha." He said but he guessed it was also because he could sense her nervousness about it all and wanted some support, since she was meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time.  
  
By then Ororo had finished all the pre-flight checks and told them it was time to get aboard. They made their way to it and Xavier wheeled himself to the elevator and rode it up as they left the grounds.  
  
He was going to the study when he felt Amanda's mind call out for help. Something had gone wrong on the grounds. _(Amanda I'm here I hear you. What has happened?_) He sent to her.  
  
_  
(Professor they took him. They took Kurt.)_ She said frightened and terribly worried by what had happened  
  
_(Who, Amanda?_ Charles calmly sent back to the girl.  
  
_(It was Jillian and...Azazel.)_ At the mention of his name Charles got a chill wash over him. He knew that they would need to find Kurt and fast...and maybe they would need the services of a certain doctor soon as well.  
  
Then he wondered how Rogue would react to finding out her brother was missing. He didn't want to think about it, it would happen soon enough and he knew exactly what she would do.  
  
He just hoped that with her newfound strength she wouldn't damage too much of the mansion.

* * *

**ACOLYTE BASE IN NY AREA**  
  
X23 Slowly opened her eyes, she found herself staring at the ceiling of a pale room, her first thought was that she was back in Hydra and she bolted up quickly and felt a hand on her arm. She snarled and grabbed the wrist and pulled the person close, with her other hand she popped out her claws and held them an inch from the face of the person.  
  
She saw it was a blond girl of about fifteen years old. "Please don't hurt me, I'm a prisoner here just like you." The girl begged. X23 slowly let go.  
  
The girl rubbed her wrist and took a step back. X23 looked around the place. She could see a screen behind some kind of clear material, she also saw a crate to an air vent in the ceiling but it was in the center of the room and was way to high for her to get to.  
  
She saw a door and marked towards it with her claws out. "Wait! Don't the door and walls are-"But X23 didn't listen to the warning and as soon as she hit the door she was thrown back into the opposite end of the room. "Protected by something." She finished.  
  
She walked over to her and extended her hand. X23 looked at her trying to figure out if she could be trusted or not, but decided to just get up herself. The girl seemed a little disappointed. "Well you two are the first people I've met in...I don't know how long it's been. I'm Illyana by the way."  
  
X23 stopped. "Two? Who's the other?" She asked. Illyana pointed to a cot near the corner and there was a blond boy with tanned skin sleeping there. "He was brought in a little after you were. He hasn't woken up yet though."  
  
X23 went to him and looked at him, then she noticed something. It was his sent it was somehow familiar but couldn't place it.  
  
"So...what's your name, since we are going to be stuck in here for awhile, or should I just call you hey-you?" Illyana asked.  
  
X23 glared at the girl. "X23." Was all she said to her, Illyana just raised an eyebrow and had a slightly confused look on her face. X23 didn't care and just went to sit on one of the spare beds and tried to think of a way out of here.  
  
Illyana stared at the other girl and sighed. "Great, first person in who knows how long and she isn't much of a conversationalist." She looked over at the sleeping form of Alex. "I just hope you're not a mute or anything or this is going to be one boring time."  
  
She sighed. She really wish her brother was there and that he would take her out of this awful place.  
  
_...meanwhile outside the cell in the main room of the base..._  
  
The Acolytes minus Colossus and Sabertooth were gathered and waiting for the next part of their plans. Although Mystique was still MIA and Mesmero was on assignment everyone was a little bored.  
  
There were already a few fights, mostly caused by Legion and Psi-co trying to start something with Juggernaut and Omega Red. Apparently there was a whole argument over which was better brains over brawn discussion that caused it.  
  
Magneto had to step in and both sides dropped it, since that was safer then getting on Magneto's bad side. Magneto however was still pondering the loss of Mystique and who would be responsible, when Sinister came into the room with the grin of his that said he had good news.  
  
"What have you got?" He asked him not one for small talk.  
  
"Well I just got in a report from our own Cerebro." He said seemingly pleased with the results. "I left it on a passive scan and we got lucky, it picked up a young mutant who apparently just manifested."  
  
"Interesting, we might have enough time to get one more mutant for our cause before you and the others can 'convince' the other two to join us. Where is the new mutant located?"  
  
Sinister looked on a readout he had with him. "Cumberland, Kentucky."

* * *

**  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 15: FROM BAD TO WORSE**  
  
Well the title pretty much says it all, and for those that forgot, Cumberland is where Paige is. Too bad I couldn't get a 'Dun-Dun-Dun' to play at the last line. 


	15. From Bad to Worse

The Uncanny R-Man: You'll just have to wait and see this chapter. As for Sinister I have no idea, and believe me he'll only get more obsessed with certain characters.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks, well at least you've seen some of it, I haven't seen one single issue yet.  
  
Fire inu: Trust me it's going to get pretty hectic soon.  
  
NctrnlBst: Oh yeah if she was pissed off before, you know she's going to really mad now.  
  
Red Witch: No kidding on both of those points, I've narrowed it down to a few names right now.  
  
Ruby: Already did and got plans for her, you'll see.  
  
supergirlhv: Oh trust me they get vary worse, and I'm glad you like the tie in I wasn't sure whether or not to use it but I though it was the perfect place to put it.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 15: FROM BAD TO WORSE  
  
**Everyone had gathered around Amanda as she told everyone what had happened. She of course was worried about Kurt and like the Professor feared Rogue took the news like he thought she would.  
  
He had Vincent take her to the Danger Room to work off her aggravation since he could afford her to wreck that room plus it would give her something to focus her rage on. Normally he would have Logan go with her, but he was already busy.  
  
Not long after Amanda told them what had happened to Kurt, they had received a phone call from Alex's adopted parents telling them that he was missing. Scott had insisted on going to Hawaii to look for him, and Logan went with him to help with the tracking.  
  
Jean of course went with Scott to not only help out, but to keep him calm and to help him out through all of this.  
  
Xavier was currently in Cerebro trying to look for Kurt. It wasn't easy even with the new modifications he had made a month ago with Forge's help it was still difficult to find him. In fact the only way would be if he used his powers to lock on to where he was, but Kurt would have to use them several times.  
  
The real problem was the fact that Kurt's powers were teleportation and that would make locking on to him even more difficult. With everything going on he was beginning to wonder what else would happen.**  
  
****KITTY & DANI'S ROOM**  
  
Kitty was sitting in her bed with Lockheed in her lap stroking him. Her eyes still a little red after her break up with Lance. She had tried holding off the tears until she got to her room, but before then Xavier had to gather them together.  
  
She only paid half attention to it, trying to focus on not breaking down while it was going on, then she had gone to her room for a good cry. It had hurt so much, especially what Lance had said to her at the end.  
  
Later she went for a drink down stairs trying to avoid as many people as she could and overheard Amanda telling them what had happened to Kurt, and then after that Scott had gone off to try and find Alex who had also disappeared. Everything lately just seemed to be spiraling out of control.  
  
She just wanted a moment's peace for just a minute. She didn't know how long she had been there, Lockheed was asleep on her lap and she felt so very drained. At least emotionally she was. After a while she noticed the door opening and Dani carefully walking through it.  
  
Dani looked at Kitty and sat down on Kitty's bed with her. They didn't say anything for a while so Dani decided to take the initiative. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Kitty wasn't sure but then decided that she needed to get it out of her and Dani was the best bet right now. She took a deep breath then let it out. "Well first off Lance and me are through."  
  
Dani didn't know what to say to that. "I'm sorry to hear that...you said you really liked him."  
  
"I like did, but it was just too hard to make it work." Kitty said sadly. "We were just so different. Then this thing with Kurt happened and now Scott's brother, it seems like things are just going nuts and I don't know if I can take it all."  
  
Dani moved next to her friend and put her arm across her, Kitty leaned into Dani and she cried again. Dani did her best to comfort the girl she knew Kitty was going through a tough time but she also knew Kitty was a strong person and would come out of this.  
  
After about five minutes Kitty stopped and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Dani...you're a great friend."  
  
Dani smiled at her. "So are you, you think you'll be okay?"  
  
Kitty nodded. "Yeah I just you know needed to get that out of me." Dani nodded her head and Kitty kindly smiled back at her.

* * *

******  
UNKOWN LOCATION**  
  
Kurt found himself in a large lair like facility there was a cold metallic floor and walls, and he could see that he was in a lab of some kind, he also noticed a few demon like mutants around staring at them, then they seemed to go back to whatever they had planned.  
  
Kurt looked back to see Azazel and Jillian smiling at him. "Vhere am I, vhat do you vant with me?" He demanded.  
  
"Well first off this is one of my sanctuaries, and as for the second one, I needed to prove something that someone we both know had told me." He told him. "You see we both know she isn't exactly the most truthful person, and I needed to be sure."  
  
Kurt was even more confused. "Vhat are you talking about, who are you talking about?"  
  
"Please if you come with me Kurt all will be made clear you won't be harmed if you do." He said.  
  
"And if I don't?" Kurt asked getting into a defensive stance.  
  
It only seemed to amuse him. "Please Kurt do you have any idea where you are, or how far you are from that school? No you don't plus you're in one of my strongholds with many of my 'children' as it were."  
  
"Now what's the harm in going along with it, at least for awhile?"  
  
Kurt didn't like this at all but what he said made sense, until Kurt knew how to get out of here, he would have to play along. "Fine." He said flatly.  
  
Azazel smiled. "Excellent, please come this way." They went down several corridors and come into a medical room of some kind, there were equipment but what really caught his attention was Mystique in a plastic walled cage (Think Silence of the Lambs) in one corner.  
  
"Mozer?!" Kurt said completely shocked.  
  
"Kurt?" She said also just as shocked.  
**  
**"Well Kurt I just need a blood sample from you since I already got one from Raven here." Azazel said.  
  
"Blood? For vhat?" Kurt said still not sure what was going on.  
  
"You see Kurt I met your mother about seventeen years ago, in fact we were vary...close." He said letting the last word sinking in.  
  
Kurt finally realized what this was all about, and Azazel could see it written on his face. "Yes Kurt I am you father...or at least that's what she claims...I just want to be sure and all given she's not exactly the most truthful person in the world."  
  
"Said the pot to the kettle." Mystique grumbled to herself.

* * *

******CUMBERLAND, KENTUCKY**  
  
During the flight to Sam's home Tabitha wouldn't quit fidgeting all the way there. She had never really met the parents of a boy she was going out with, granted the other guys didn't mean as much to her as Sam did.  
  
But it was still taking a toll on her nerves, she wanted to make a good impression with them and was afraid she would ruin it. Sam noticing her mood put an arm around her causing her to look right at him.  
  
"Don't worry about nothin' Tabby, I'm sure my ma and pa will like ya." Sam said to her.  
  
She smiled at his attempt to ease her nerves. "Thanks Sammy."  
  
"Alright we're landing now." Ororo told them. She landed the helicopter in an open area by the farm that was right next to a wooded area. They climbed out and looked at the site before them.  
  
They could see the farmhouse and a barn to the left and various other things you would expect to see on a farm. They walked forward and could see several kids of various ages coming out to great them.  
  
And older woman with blond hair walked up to them smiling and hugged Sam. "Oh Sam it's so good ta see ya."  
  
"Thanks ma, this is Miss Monroe one of the teachers, and this is Tabitha and Jamie" Sam said introducing them.  
  
Miss. Guthrie looked at the slightly nervous Tabitha and smiled. "So you're my boys girlfriend he's told me so much about." Tabitha smiled and nodded. "I'm glad ta finally met ya."  
  
Likewise, Sam's told me a lot about his family." Tabitha said to her, feeling a little more at ease with the older lady know.  
  
"Well then let me introduce the rest of the family." She said and proceeded to introduce all of Sam sisters and brothers of varying age, which was about seven kids in total. Then Sam looked around.  
  
"Hey where's Paige? We're missin' her." Sam said then her mother looked around and noticed it too.  
  
"I think she's still in her room packing." One of Sam's sisters said to them. They group made their way to the second floor where Paige's room was located. Sam, Tabitha, Ororo, Jamie and Miss. Guthrie were outside the closed door.  
  
"Paige open up and come on out, your brother Sam and his friends are here." She said through the door.  
  
"Sam's here?" They heard an excited voice call from behind the door. It opened and Paige ran out, unfortunately Jamie was in front of the door and she ran into him, causing them both to fall to the floor and in Jamie's case caused several copies to be produced.  
  
"Ouch." Paige said rubbing her head where it collided with Jamie.  
  
"You said it." Several identical voices said at once. Paige looked up and saw about six identical boys roughly her own age all on the floor of the hall. She could see Sam her mother and two others helping the boys up.  
  
"Sorry about that." Paige said slightly embarrassed and also wondering how all of these boys were knocked down.  
  
"No problem, but I think this hallway is a little small for all of us." Jamie said looking at his clones.  
  
"You said it."  
  
"Yeah I think we should go now." Another said.  
  
Then Jamie absorbed them, leaving Paige and her mother making an O shape with their mouths, Paige recovered and smiled. She jumped up and went to Jamie. "That was so cool! Is that what ya do?"  
  
Jamie blushed slightly at the blond girls excitement. "Well yeah, when I'm hit hard enough I make copies...but I can't control it."  
  
She shrugged. "Hey I'm still learning." She said and tore off some skin to show him. Ororo looked shocked, Sam turned a little green, while Tabitha was surprised and a little amused.  
  
"Cool." Jamie said at her powers. "What exactly does that do?"  
  
She shrugged. "Well so far I can make my skin change underneath it, but not all the time."  
  
"Well this is interesting but we might want to get backing." Tabitha said. "So we can get that out of the way so we can relax afterwards."  
  
"I agree." Miss Guthrie said nodding.  
  
"Well I guess I'm up then." Jamie said slamming a fist into his hand creating only two other copies. "We're do we start?"  
  
"Well that's handy." Paige said smiling.  
  
After about half an hour they had packed all of Paige's stuff in the Velocity. They had talked along the way, and Paige and Tabitha were getting alone great, especially all the dirt and embarrassing stories they were swapping about Sam, much to his dismay.  
  
The family had gathered around, and by that time Sam's father had been able to return from the coalmines he worked at to see his daughter off. "Now you be good up there you got that sweaty?" He said hugging his daughter.**  
  
**"I will pa, and I'll make sure Sam is too." Said to him.  
  
"Well isn't this touching." They heard a voice say they all turned.  
  
"Oh no." Ororo said at the sight before them. Currently Omega Red, Morbius, Pyro, Psi-co and Legion.  
  
"We've come for the girl, so if you get in our way we'll have to hurt you." Legion said grinning. "So please feel free to get in our way."  
  
"I don't think so body!" Tabitha said and threw a few time bombs at them. They dodged the explosives. Pyro was creating a huge fire tiger but Sam lunched himself into Pyro knocking him to the ground.  
  
Storm had taken to the air and was using hurricane winds on Omega Red and Legian. Psi-co however was free and sent a TK blast at her knocking her into the side of the barn, causing her to fall hard several feet to the ground.  
  
"That's it you creeps are going down." Tabitha said. Morbius had flown over to her and grabbed both of her hands in his so she couldn't form anymore time bombs.  
  
He grinned at her and she saw his fangs grow. "How about a little drink eh blondie?" He lunged for her neck and Tabitha was about to scream when Sam tackled Morbius who fell unconscious on the ground.  
  
"No one does that to my girlfriend!" Sam said angrily to him.  
  
"Thanks Sammy." Tabitha said then two metallic tentacles grabbed both her and Sam, they looked to see and angry Omega Red.  
  
"My turn." He said coldly and began to absorb their life energy. They cried out but after they lost consciousness he dropped them seeing as they had a job to do.  
  
The other Acolytes gathered up and after a futile attempt by the Guthrie family, which ended up on the ground, they made their way to the two kids. Jamie made several clones of himself and they all charged. "Get out of here they're only after you!" One of them said.  
  
Paige didn't want to leave but she knew they might follow her if she did and started to run. But as soon as she did she fund herself floating in the air, she looked to see the redhead Psi-co waving a finger at her. "Knotty, knotty little girl, you shouldn't run away like that."  
  
She heard several grunts and outcries of pain and saw all of the Jamies on the ground, and they all started to disappear until only one was left. Pyro went and pick him up. "You think tha boss would like another one mates?"  
  
"Why not? He could be useful wither for our side or for target practice." Legion said smiling.  
  
After a while everyone had woken up and found the two youngest mutants missing. Ororo was ashamed of herself for letting this happen. It seemed to her that things had just gotten worse.

* * *

******FOH HQ OF NEW YORK STATE**  
  
Graydon had spent the last few days wondering what to do. Then he was hit with an idea fueled by the hatred he carried within himself. If they wanted him to stay away from those Brotherhood house then he would show them that he couldn't be controlled.  
  
He looked at the small crowd from the state he was on looking them over from the podium. There were a lot of new faces, in the crowd mostly because he asked for members from Bayville to be here, since they would be the ones he would use and need.  
  
"Brothers and sisters, we are faced with a plague on this world. Mutants!" At this a chorus of agreements went out, and Graydon put his hands up for silence. "For too long we have stood by and did nothing, now we must strike back at this foul presence!"  
  
"To those of you in Bayville I charge you to clean the filth that litters your town and threatens our genetic purity. I want you to wipe out a stain on your soil! We will teach these mutants to fear us and to stay in the darkness were they belong!" Another chorus went out this time Graydon let it go on a little longer, fanning the flames of hatred.  
  
"Do you want you're children going out with mutants?" A unanimous no was said. "Do you want you're siblings dating mutants?" Again there was another unanimous no. "Then we stop it today!"  
  
"Soon we will go to Bayville and we will take out one of these groups of mutants, the ones that live at the so called Brotherhood boarding house. We will teach those freaks a lessen they will never forget."  
  
"You got that right!" A voice said from the crowd.  
  
"Who said that?" Graydon asked. A tall blonde boy in his late teens stood up.  
  
"My name is Duncan Mathews, I'm from Bayville and even though I just joined, me and my friends have had run-ins with these freaks for too long. We had to tolerate them in our school and other things and we've had enough of it!"  
  
Graydon grinned this was what he was hoping for, someone to speak up against the mutants from Bayville, and so that someone would take the fall if things went wrong.  
  
"Mr. Mathews I believe you are just the man I need to for this little operation."

* * *

******NEXT UP CHAPTER 16: ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE**  
  
Title pretty much says it all folks. 


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

yae yang: I'm pretty sure everyone does.  
  
Supergirlhv: Tell me about it, I hope this lives up to your expectations.  
  
DemonRogue13: Well it wouldn't be so exciting otherwise wouldn't it?  
  
Fire inu: Oh yeah but believe me you won't see the ending coming.  
  
NctrnlBst: Don't worry there will be more Amanda/Jillian soon, and thanks so far this is my 2nd story to get over 100 reviews.  
  
Red Witch: Trust me a train wreck (I hope) will not do this justice, I said in the summary that their lives would change forever and believe me they will at the end of this.  
  
Aaron: Don't worry I plan on those two being good friends, and yes things are going to heat up.  
  
Ruby: Yeah I like that line too, and I do have plans for Phoenix but I got a few other stories I want to get out of the way first. Oh and don't forget to leave a review or two in the other stories you read so I know what you think of them too, please with sugar on top?

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 16: ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE  
  
NEYAPHEM BASE**  
  
Kurt couldn't believe he was going through with this. He had agreed to blood test, and they had just finished taking it and were now comparing it with Azazel's and his mother's. He wasn't sure why but all his life he wondered what his real parents were.  
  
He had already found Mystique, even though there were times he wish he hadn't, but now he might have found his biological father. But it looked like he might be just as bad as Mystique. It was times like this he was glad that his adopted parents the Wagners found him.  
  
He loved them like they were his real parents, and in a way they always would be. They were the ones that raised him and card for him, and they would always be close to his heart, but another part of him would always wonder about those that gave birth to him. He just had to know for sure.  
  
He was sitting on a low bed in the medical area deep in thought. Jillian had sat down beside him and her shifting the mattress caught his attention. "Well what do you think of our little group?" she asked him.  
  
Kurt wasn't comfortable around her. "I suppose it's alright, but I belong vith my friends."  
  
She moved closer and placed a hand on his thigh and leaned in close. "We could be your friends, and I could be a very close 'friend'."  
  
He pulled himself away from her. "Don't you give up? I love Amanda, vhy can't you see that?"  
  
Her face grew darker at the mention of Amanda's name. "That little girl doesn't deserve someone like you. And you deserve someone more like yourself look at us. We were made for each other." Then the next thing he knew she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in and then rammed her tongue down his throat.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Azazel said with an amused looked on his face. Kurt pulled away and teleported several feet away from her, wiping his mouth, with a look of disgust on his face. "What not into girls?" He asked seeing his face.  
  
"I'm already seeing somevone, but she can't take a hint." Kurt said staring at Jillian.  
  
"And you want to be faithful to her, how quaint." He said even more amused. "Well you should know the results just came in, so why don't you give your old man a hug son?"  
  
Kurt stared at him unbelieving. "You mean it's true? You're my..."  
  
"Yes Kurt, I am your father." He said.

* * *

**HAWAII**  
  
Scott, Logan, and Jean had flown as fast as they could to Hawaii at Scott's insistence. After several hours they laded in a quiet spot and had gone to Alex's family. They were glad that Scott and his friends had arrived.  
  
They told them what Alex had gone through the last couple of days and they were so worried that a mutant hate group or something had gotten to him. After they told the others of Alex's favorite spots they searched them out.  
  
They finally made their way to the beach that Alex had been taken from. As soon as they got there they knew they had found the right place. There were scorch marks from energy blasts, a sure sign that he was there and was in trouble.  
  
Scott looked around at everything and felt suddenly cold inside. He didn't know what to do if anything had happened to Alex. He didn't want to lose his brother again. Jean had walked up to him and put one hand on his shoulder.  
  
Scott turned his head to look at Jean. He reached down with his right and took one of her hands in his. She smiled slightly and squeeze slightly for reassurance.  
  
Logan however was trying to get a sent but the trail was very cold and practically nothing was left for his nose. He could still make out several footsteps in the sand and could tell by the signs that Alex put up a fight, but ultimately lost.  
  
He was about to give up when his nose caught something. He looked closer and found a little piece of cloth, and when he examined it, it looked to be made of a certain non-flammable suit, and smelled of smoke and oil.  
  
"Pyro." He growled, then he knew who was behind it all.

* * *

**  
ACOLYTE BASE**  
  
Jamie and Paige were now conscious and were being led somewhere in the base. They had struggle several times but after the Psi-co and Legion gave them a taste of mental pain they stopped.  
  
"Will you stop messing with your new suit." Morbius barked at Pyro.  
  
"But it itches." He whined.  
  
"Next time be more careful then." Morbius shot back. "You're lucky that kid didn't turn _YOU_ into charcoal."  
  
They were led to a door and both were thrown in and the door suddenly slammed. "Ouch." Paige said who had fell and skinned her hand slightly.  
  
"You all right?" Jamie said helping her up.  
  
"Yeah I guess, considerin' we're all captured by the bad guys I guess."  
  
"Join the club." Alex Summers said. They turned and saw three others in the room.  
  
"Hey I know you!" Jamie said pointing at him. "You're Scott's brother right? I've seen the picture he keeps in his room with the two of you."  
  
"You're from the Institute?" Alex said perking up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Jamie and this is Paige Guthrie, Sam's sister." He told him. "We were moving her to the school when we got jumped by several of Magneto's Acolytes."  
  
"Same here." Alex sighed. "And her too." He said pointing at X23. Jamie saw her and took a step back.  
  
"Whoa! X23, they got you too!" He said surprised, she gave a slight glare and grumbled something under her breath.  
  
"You know her?" The blond girl with a Russian accent asked Jamie.  
  
"Yeah she kind of attacked the school once." Jamie said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Illyana."

* * *

**NEYAPHEM BASE**  
  
"So what do you say son, why not go into the family business?" Azazel said to Kurt.  
  
"Vhat do you mean?" He asked stepping back from him.  
  
"Oh come now my son, join me and together we can rule this world as father and son." He said reaching out with one of his arms.  
  
"Never! I'll never join you!" Kurt shouted back at him. "I'm an X-Man, not von of you!" With that said Kurt teleported out of site.  
  
Azazel stood there as a small group of his followers where standing around watching the scene. He turned to them and sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I really have to say it? GET HIM!"  
  
With that the others including Jillian bolted out and began to search for Kurt, Mystique was still sitting behind the plastic cage her arms crossed and a not too happy look on her face, from Kurt teleporting out without her. "I feel oh so loved." He grumbled to herself.

* * *

**ACOLYTE BASE**  
  
Everyone was sitting in the cell awaiting what else was going to happen to them Illyana and Alex were getting alone fine, X23 sat across from them quiet and looked like she was concentrating on trying to figure a way out.  
  
Jamie and Paige were sitting together on a bed swinging their legs from the edge. "So how's your hand doing?" He asked.  
  
She looked at it. "Fine I guess." It was starting to scab over slightly. "How are you doing?"  
  
He shrugged. "Better." Earlier Jamie had made a human pyramid out of himself so X23 could try and claw out the vent in the ceiling, unfortunately it turned out to be electrified and metallic claws are not what you would use against something electrified.  
  
Not only did she get a nasty shock but the Jamies underneath her also got a jolt of it collapsing the pyramid. By the time Jamie pulled himself together he had a few bruises and a little numbness in a few places.  
  
"I wonder what my family is doing?" Paige said sadly. "They must be goin' out of their minds."  
  
Jamie put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry the others will find us and get us out."  
  
She smiled at him. "Thanks Jamie." She flexed her hand again and rubbed it slightly.  
  
Jamie looked at it. "It's too bad you can't make the skin underneath it normal like how you make it other stuff at times."  
  
Paige looked at Jamie with a sudden inspiration. "Hey why not?" She looked at her hand and tried to concentrate as best she could and thought of her hand and how it was normally, then she ripped off the skin and found her hand was healed. "Jamie you're a genius!" She said happily and hugged him.  
  
Jamie was shocked at this at first and hugged back after a second blushing slightly from it.  
  
Alex and Illyana just looked at the piece of skin on the floor. "That...is...gross." She said staring at the left over skin on the floor.

* * *

**BAYVILLE AREA, NEAR THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE**  
  
During the night the group of FOH members in several vehicles were making their way to the Brotherhood Boarding house. Duncan was in the lead car grinning to himself the entire time. He would get back a Lance today and those others as well.  
  
Meanwhile at the boarding house the others had no idea what was going on. All they knew was that Wanda was strangely distant lately and that Lance was still fuming over what had happened with Kitty earlier.  
  
"How long to you think he'll be at it yo?" Toad asked Fred who was sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips.  
  
Fred shrugged. "Depends on how pissed he is and how much energy he's got until he tires himself out." Just then a small tremor happened. "Great he's at it again." Fred groaned.  
  
"Lance knock it off with the tremors." They heard Pietro yell from another room.  
  
It had gone quiet again for a few minutes until there was another rumbling sound. "LANCE!" Pietro yelled again.  
  
"It's not me!" He yelled back.  
  
Fred and Toad looked at each other. "If that's not him...then what is that?" Fred asked. They went to the window and what they saw they didn't like. "Guys get down here and see this!"  
  
Pietro zoomed in, and Lance and Wanda was soon followed. "What's going on?" Pietro said. Fred pointed to the window and the other three looked outside, currently there were several vehicles parked outside and a lot of angry looking people were there.  
  
"This isn't good." Lance said.  
  
Outside the mob was gathering around the house, while in the trees Mesmero was lurking in the trees in the shadows. He grinned at his handy work, it was so easy to convince Mathews and his friends to join the FOH, in fact he suspected they would have eventually.  
  
It also looked like Mystique and Sabertooth had riled Graydon to do exactly what they wanted them to do. Have humans attack the Brotherhood and thus make them more hateful and distrustful of all humans to ensure their loyalty for the next stage of their lives.  
  
And just in the nick of time the Brotherhood stepped out of the house. 'Now it begins and ends.' Mesmero thought to himself.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Lance demanded.  
  
"What we want is you freaks out of here, for good." They heard a voice call out, but couldn't see since the lights of the vehicles were in their eyes.  
  
"Fat chance!" Pietro yelled.  
  
Unknown by all Mesmero was 'urging' them all on, making them more and more angry and wanting to fight it out.  
  
"Get them." Yelled one of the mob and it began. The humans charged the mutants, some with chains, bats and other assorted blunt objects. The Brotherhood didn't flinch and they went in too.  
  
Lance caused the ground to shake and several of the FOH members lost their footing, Wanda hexed as many as she could, Fred charged right through them scattering them and overturned a truck that was parked there onto its roof.  
  
Pietro zoomed around the group punching anyone he could get. Toad leaped up and over them and used his slime to blind them. It was going well for the mutants. Then it went wrong. Toad wasn't paying attention and a member hit him on the back of the head with a piece of lumber wood.  
  
He went to the ground limp and unconscious. The man was about to hit him again but Fred had seen this and was able to grab him and throw him into a group of humans. Then someone started throwing moltov cocktails into the house.  
  
They started to see their home begin to burn and Lance's temper increased and so did the tremors, the ground started to quake, rumble and begin to tear. But Lance didn't think of the others, as he was concentrated on the FOH.  
  
Pietro had fallen to the ground and tumbled and rolled from his speed and him tripping. Lance saw this and stopped, which was an opening for one of the members of the FOH to pick up a rock and nailed Lance in the side of the head when he turned it to look at Pietro.  
  
Pietro looked up in time to see the grinning smile of Duncan standing over him. "I've been saving this just for you guys." He said coldly and Pietro saw him reach to his back behind his jacket and pulled a small handgun and pointed it at Pietro. "Let's see if you're fast enough to dodge this freak."  
  
Pietro saw him pull the trigger and closed his eyes and heard the sound of the gun go off.  
  
"What the Hell?" He heard Mathews say.  
  
Pietro slowly opened his eyes and to his amazement saw the bullet hovering in the air in front of his face then suddenly fall to the ground. He also saw Duncan's gun fly up as well as several other metallic objects.  
  
He looked up and from the glow of the increasing fire of the house he saw Magneto hovering above them all. 'Never thought I would be so happy to see the old man.' Pietro thought to himself then turned to Duncan and grinned. "Boy, are you guys in trouble."  
  
With Magneto the Brotherhood easily sent the FOH running, then Magneto turned to the other. Toad by then was slightly awake and Fred was carrying him. "Now you all see why we must fight the humans. Now you see that people like Xavier and his students are fools to think there can be peace with them."  
  
Magneto could see them take his words to heart after what they had just gone through. "I offer you a new chance, to join me...as my elite Acolytes."  
  
The others were surprised at this, the Acolytes were his personal team of what he considered his best. To be offered a place there meant to them that they meant more to him now. They looked at the burning building that had been their home and realized that they had no other choice now.  
  
"Alright I'm in." Lance said, Fred and Toad joined in after that, and Pietro was grinning standing next to his father. Wanda was silent for a while, for some reason she didn't know why but all this felt wrong, for instance how did her father get here at the right moment.  
  
But she couldn't afford the time to think on it right now, she would later. "I'm in too."  
  
"Good now let us go." Magneto said and several of the spheres he used came in from the sky.  
  
While they were entering the spheres Mesmero chucked to himself at Magneto's speech and acting abilities. They didn't seem to suspect that Magneto has been close-by the entire time. "Well my work is done, Magneto is seen as the hero and they will follow him into Hell now." With that he walked off to the meeting place to get a lift back to the base.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 17: RESCUE PLANS AND ACTION**


	17. Rescue Plans and Action

yae yang: I know what you mean, but here's a little hint, some Acolytes will join the X-Men and others will stay, but that's all you're getting.  
  
Supergirlhv: No he really is, it was in the comics during this Drago story line.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks.  
  
Red Witch: Really? Cool. Well trust me it isn't over yet, there a lot more action coming up soon.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah it happens. Thanks for the two reviews, and the Darth Vader moment I did do I thought was kind of a nice touch. And yes that was the plan, so that they would think of Mag's a the hero of the hour and so they would have nowhere else to go or turn to.  
  
Ruby: No I didn't know about that, is that OC going to be in a story you're making? Oh and thanks for reviewing the other chapters, and yes I did, I had nothing to do the entire day so I wanted to see if I could make a whole chapter which of course I did.  
  
celtcath74: Glad you really liked the last chapter, and for the Star Wars lines. Someone once made a comment about that in an earlier chapter and it was too good not to do.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 17: RESCUE PLANS AND ACTION**  
  
Charles had been trying to find Kurt and had detected the Brotherhood using their powers, then soon after Magneto was there too. He had no idea what was going on but he detected Kurt using his powers, so he immediately focused on Kurt but would look into what was going on later.  
  
He sensed Kurt teleporting several times and with each one he got closer and closer to his location, when he had the town and had narrowed it to a few city blocks, Kurt seemed to suddenly stop. This worried Charles deeply  
  
It meant that Kurt either had to stop using his powers, or couldn't. Neither answer was good for him, but since he had the location he decided to exit the chamber and see if Ororo or Scott had returned yet.

* * *

**NEYAPHEM BASE**  
  
Kurt who had been eventually captured was placed in the same cell as Mystique and was on the bed sitting there. He would have tried to escape again but there was a four eyed, reptile skinned mutant guarding them who for some reason could nullify the powers of mutants in his sphere of influence.  
  
He had been contemplating something to ask his mother but wasn't sure he wanted the answer, or that he even wanted to speak with her after everything. He kept giving looks like he wanted to but stopped.  
  
Mystique had noticed this and for over an hour she waited until she couldn't anymore. "If you want to know something then just ask it."  
  
Kurt sighed. He might as well get this over with. "How?" Was all he said, but Mystique knew what he meant.  
  
"Well first off I was taking the form of a maid in a rich and powerful duke of a country in Europe. I was trying to catch his eye, which of course I did. He fell for me and we became lovers." At that Kurt winced since the image of his mother in that kind of position was too disturbing for him to picture.  
  
"I met Azazel one day and well, one thing led to another. I didn't love the count, but as for your father, well he was different like me and I thought he cared for me. One day I found myself pregnant with you, and went to the Duke claiming it was his." Mystique paused at the memory. "It turns out he couldn't bare children and knew it wasn't his. So he cast me out."  
  
"I went to Azazel but he was gone from where we usually met, before I went to the Duke I went to him and told him I had to end it. I didn't think you were his. Then I was alone and on my own with you. That was when Magneto found me and you know the rest of the story."  
  
Kurt was silent. He didn't know what to say after hearing that, he just needed to think, and apparently he had plenty of time.

* * *

**ACOLYTE BASE**  
  
Wanda was looking around while the majority of everyone was either away or asleep. She had this feeling that everything was wrong. And for some reason the Brotherhood was not to go to a certain part of the base. He told them it was dangerous and that was that.  
  
So while the others were sleeping she creped out and decided to see for herself what was going on here. She snuck into the off limits area and was making her way down the halls and quietly as she could.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here chere." She heard a distinct accented voice. She turned and saw Gambit leaning against of the door she passed. She figured that he would tell her father about her being here so she charged up her hands for a hex bolt.  
  
To her surprise he held up his hands in defense. "Now, now, let's not do something that we might regret, especially Gambit."  
  
"What do you want?" She growled out.  
  
"Remy doesn't like workin' for your father, and from Gambit heard neither do you or this other guy. Remy was going to leave but my friend says dat your father can find his sister, now Remy been lookin' in every file and there's no mention of her, so Remy think he laying."  
  
"Is there a point to this?" Wanda said impatiently.  
  
Gambit smiled at her. "Well de point is dat there are a group here dat need to be rescued first."  
  
Wanda was surprised at this, she knew there was something going on here. "Show me." She said. Gambit was about to disagree but the look she was giving him made him think twice. He nodded and led her down the halls to the security station.  
  
Once inside Gambit shut the door and activated the monitor for the cell. Wanda looked inside and was shocked to see the five people in there, especially since she recognized Jamie and Alex. "Does this have audio?"  
  
Remy moved to the controls and pressed a button.  
  
While in the cell, Alex was flipping through the channels for something to watch. They had already tried to get through the clear material protecting the set in the wall. He was on one of the beds, Illyana was on another, while X23 took the third and was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"You know I really wish something would happen already, the waiting is killing me." Alex said. "How did you stand being in this room for so long Illyana?"  
  
She shrugged. "It wasn't easy, I just kept hoping that I would see my brother again."  
  
"Yeah what was his name again?" Alex asked.  
  
"Piotr." She said smiling. While in the control room Gambit who never bothered to use the audio since she never really talked was shocked at this. The girl had a Russian accent and knew Colossus name, and even though he rarely talked about his sister he knew her name was Illyana.  
  
"Merde." He muttered to himself. Now he knew why Piotr was never in this particular base.  
  
Meanwhile Alex had turned the set off and laid down on his bed. He looked over at the last bed and had to smile. So far Jamie and Paige had voted on sharing the bed since they were the smallest. And both could fit on one.  
  
It was kind of funny. Alex said that Illyana being here the longest should get one and no one wanted to ask X23 for hers. Then when Jamie offered to take the floor Paige had asked why him, and he said because she should have the bed.  
  
Well she had said "Why because I'm a girl?" Now even Alex could tell Jamie had no personal experience with girls, but the kid knew enough not to say yes to a question like that, especially after she threatened to deck him if he was.  
  
They had ended up sharing it since there were only four beds so everyone had one now. Alex looking at them now couldn't help but smile. They were currently back-to-back but he could see that they were fast asleep.  
  
He decided to take their example, since there was no clock, but since the late show was on, he knew it was late, so he better get some sleep. He only wished the damn lights went off, because it was hard enough sleeping in a prison cell as it was, and with the perpetual light was pissing him off a little.  
  
He would have blasted it but most likely they were being protected by whatever Magneto was using.  
  
Back in the security room, Wanda was not liking any of this. She knew this was wrong, and her father must be stopped. "Can we get them out of there?" She asked Gambit.  
  
He scratched his chin. "Not likely. Even if we could get them out, Magneto an de others wouldn't let us walk out of here non?"  
  
Wanda bounded the control board in frustration and the lights flicker. Remy moved a little away from her since he knew about her tempter and what it could do. Then Wanda looked at Gambit. "You know where Colossus is?" He nodded. "Good I think we might need him and to get some more help...I just hope they believe us."

* * *

**XAVIER'S SCHOOL**  
  
It was near midnight when Ororo came back and even a few hours after that until Scott also returned he decided to give everyone the chance to sleep the night before they prepared for tomorrow. He knew Kurt was in trouble but when he touched his mind even briefly he knew he was safe, at least for the time being.  
  
It was a hard decision but they all needed to be fully rested for the chance to get Kurt back. While waiting he had done research into the area and only found one place where Kurt could have been hidden. In an abandoned church, and knowing what he knew about Azazel it sounded like something he might do.  
  
He just hoped he could get some sleep himself before the next day.  
  
While Xavier was working Amada was up in her room awake and worried Blink was sitting next to her talking to her and trying to help her through all of this. She was so worried for Kurt and what would happen.  
  
"Amanda, trust me. When we were captured by Trask you and the other kept saying the other would come for us, and they did, you said we would be safe and we are. And I'm telling you that we will get Kurt back and he will be safe." Blink said to her holding her hand.  
  
Amanda let out a small smile for the support her friend was giving her. "Thanks Clarice, I really meant it." She said wiping a few small tears from her eyes.  
  
Blink gave a reassuring smile. "Hey you've been there for me, so I should repay the favor."  
  
"Thanks, I just hope I can get some sleep." She said sadly.  
  
In Scott's room we find both Scott on his bed still dressed in his normal clothes over the cover. Jean is there laying next to him her arm around his torso and her head on his shoulder. "Scott we'll find Alex, we'll get him back." She says to him.  
  
He looks at her and smiles slightly he hugs her closely to him. "Thanks Jean, it's just that I don't want to lose him again, not after all this time of thinking I had lost him before."  
  
"I know." She says quietly to him and they lay there in each others arms, and through their bond they feel each other's pain and comfort. In this Scott finds a small amount of serenity and peace and falls to sleep in her arms.  
  
Jean after awhile looks down at his sleeping form, and is worried about him. 'If he loses Alex a second time it would be horrible.' She thinks. She contemplates leaving but he seems so peaceful to her she decides to stay.  
  
While in another room in Rogue's she is currently pacing back and forth while Vincent worriedly watches from her bed. 'She's been like this all day, even after the DR she still wanted to tear something up.' He thinks. He's never had any 'real' family so he can't say he knows exactly what she's going through, but he does know she's worried about her brother.  
  
"Rogue you're going to wear a hole in the floor like that." He says to her.  
  
She stopped and glared at him. "How can ya make jokes at a time lahke this?" She demanded.  
  
He held up his hands in defense and got up off the bed. "Hey sorry, I'm just worried like you are, and you've been running yourself ragged all day." He said calmly and went up to her. He placed his hands on her arms and she left out a breath and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah'm just so worried about him." She said to him. "Ah want him back here safe."  
  
"I know." He said to her. "Tell you what let me show you a place where I go when I get down or worried or something like this."  
  
"Where?" She asked slightly confused. He only smiled and took her hand and gently led her to the door to the outside and he slowly floated up and she followed. They continued to the sky and after awhile she was wondering what he was doing.  
  
Then they reached the clouds and went through one and they stopped after waist high in clouds. She looked around and her breath was taken away. Above the clouds the moon sawn down on them and she could feel the clouds around them.  
  
It was a beautiful sight. "Wow." She whispered.  
  
Vincent smiled. "Yeah I know, the sky looks a whole lot different from here, that's why I like it up here, especially with the clouds. It's peaceful and quiet and no one can get to you up here."  
  
She floated back into him and he wrapped his arms around her as she saw the clouds slowly move around them and the stars seemed a little more brighter to her. "We'll get him back." She heard him whisper.  
  
"Ah know." She said back. She didn't know how long they were up there but after awhile they made their way back and Vincent kissed her no her forehead and whished her goodnight. It took awhile but she did fall asleep and was grateful for what he had shown her. It was a peaceful moment and something she had needed.

* * *

**ACOLYTE BASE**  
  
Wanda and Gambit made their way back to the area that Wanda should be at. "I still don't see why we can't just do this now." She grumbled.  
  
"It's like Gambit said, if de boss finds you and me gone, he'll now somethin' is up non? Well in de morning we can both slip away since he's supposed to be gone for a while. So you need to get back to your room."  
  
She gave a few choice curses that he was slightly surprised she would know but then the sound of feet down the hall caught their attention. Gambit opened the nearest door and grabbed Wanda's arm and put her in it, then he went in and closed the door until only a slight opening was there.  
  
Wanda knew better to object and stayed silent. Soon the voice of Magneto and Mastermind could be heard.  
  
"Do you think you can change the minds of those we have?" Magneto asked the ugly little telepathic man.  
  
"Of course, and I don't need the help of those others either." He said with obvious scorn in his voice, most likely due to the fact that there were now other telepaths in the group, which no longer made him unique. "If I can fix your daughter's memories then I can do it with the others too."  
  
Wanda didn't pay any more attention to the conversation. She knew something was wrong with her and with what Mastermind said it was all beginning to make sense. The dreams she had been having were real, they were of her real memories. She sat on the ground and suddenly clutched her skull.  
  
She bit her lip to stop from crying out in pain. She remembered Mastermind now, she remembered the chair she had been strapped down in. She remembered her past and being so alone and always in the dark. She also remembered how Toad was there and knew about it.  
  
The others must have known too. Now the pain in her head was gone, and all that was left was the pain of betrayal of her so called 'friends', her family. But mostly there was the rage, at them and with everything that had happened to her.  
  
She noticed Gambit was over her asking something, when her head cleared she found out he was asking if she was okay. She felt like laughing then, on the one hand she felt like her mind was ripping itself apart any more, on the other for months her whole life was based on a lie.  
  
"I'll be fine...after we get them out of here." She said but then silently added to herself. 'And when I get him for all of this.'

* * *

**XAVIER SCHOOL**  
  
After breakfast the next morning everyone was being gathered together. "Where exactly are we going?" Gale asked Sam next to her.  
  
"Oh most likely the war room." He said. He had rings under his eyes from lack of sleep and Tabitha was on the other side of him hold his arm.  
  
"War Room?" She said shocked. "Look I want to help people not hurt them, I mean I thought Xavier was peaceful and stuff."  
  
"It's not what you think." Tabitha said to her. "We just call it that, because 'Planning Room' sounds so lame. It's basically this room the Prof. uses to plan out major missions for us. That's all."  
  
"Oh." Gale said blushing slightly. She was always one for not fighting, in fact she had had told the professor she wasn't much of a fighter and even though she would do the DR training but she didn't want to fight. She never liked to hurt others, and with her new powers, she didn't want to feel what the others she harmed.  
  
The room itself to her surprised was all metallic and there was a large table with a lot of advanced technology running through and in it. There were several screens on the walls and a computer terminal in one area.  
  
They gathered together and took their seats. Xavier went into explaining that he had found the place where Kurt was being kept, he showed them the images of the abandoned church that was supposed to be used for Azazel and he pulled up any and all blueprints he had found. In fact Logan was already getting the jet ready for the team.  
  
"For this I want the senior X-Men for this." Xavier said to them.  
  
"Professor, I want to go." Amanda said sternly. Xavier knew she would want to go in fact other members already were voicing their concerns and also wanted to go as well.  
  
"I know everyone wants to go, but I need some of you to stay here. Forge, Dani, and Gale are too new for this and Sam I can see that you're not up for this as well. But Amanda, I know you want to go." Then he paused. "But I also know that if I try to stop you you'd find some why of coming with us, so you may join us."  
  
Then he turned to the rest of them. "But for the rest of you, you all must remain here, we already have Jamie and Paige and Alex missing and are most likely with Magneto. Hank will be here along with Forge who will try and locate any locations that might hold one of Magneto's bases."  
  
The others didn't like being left behind, but they accepted it. "Good, now I want all those going to suit up and meet in the hanger in the minutes, oh and we'll be having someone special along with us for this mission, he's had dealings with Azazel before so I thought I should call him."  
  
Before anyone asked who it was, the door opend and Dr. Strange stepped through.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 18: TO GIVE THE DEVIL HIS DUES**  
  
Smack-down time for Azazel and his group. 


	18. To Give the Devil his Dues

DemonRogue13: Yeah she's a tough girl, so I wanted to keep her like that.  
  
Red Witch: Tell me about it, and this is only the first of two major fights, instead of the usual one big one at the end.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Don't worry Mags is next, but no I don't have any Wanda/Remy thing.  
  
Ruby: Well she's certainly interesting, kind of sounds like she was from Buffy TVS or something. As for a codenames how about Scorn (Being a vengeance demons and all)  
  
celtcath74: Hey thanks, and also for reminding me about that duel I nearly forgot about it.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 18: TO GIVE THE DEVIL HIS DUES**  
  
Everyone who had gathered in the X-Jet was strapping down for take off. Up front were The Professor, Logan, and Strom. Everyone else was in the back. Amanda was fitting on the yellow gloves the new mutant uniform seeing she never had the chance to design her own yet. [I'm still trying to think of one also]  
  
Dr. Strange was with them only to be meditating, looking like he was preparing himself for the fight ahead. Bobby was next to him a little nervous being next to a guy who was supposed to be the world's most powerful magic user.  
  
"So...what is it a sorcerer supreme does?" Bobby asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
Dr. Strange only smiled then opened his eyes to look at the boy. "A lot actually. Not only am I responsible for training those with the gift of magic, but I also protect the world from any magical threats."  
  
"But I thought Azazel was a mutant?" Jean said to him.  
  
He nodded. "Yes but he has been around for quite some time, and in that time he has leaned much of the dark arts." None of them had heard of this and that was something they wished they hadn't heard.  
  
"Well I guess that explains why you're coming along." Vincent said to him. "Nothing like having our own magic to back us up."  
  
Dr. Strange nodded in agreement. "Yes in fact I was doing a masking spell that would hinder any attempt by Azazel to sense us coming. Also I doubt he will expect to see me so soon after his release." He said smiling.

* * *

**NEYAPHEM BASE**  
  
Kurt was waking up from sleep. He didn't mean to but he just nodded off. He looked around and saw his mother on the bed across from him also awake but after last night they hadn't said a word to each other.  
  
He saw the same little guy with the four eyes looking at them, if he didn't know any better he swore the little guy didn't move a muscle. 'Doesn't he ever sleep?' Kurt thought to himself. Then he noticed the little guy turn slightly to a noise of a door opening.  
  
Kurt looked and saw his biological father walk in and of course Jillian was right behind him. He came walking up to him smiling as usual, like nothing in the world bothered him. "Well son, I know this is drastic measures but you must understand this from my position. On the one hand I can't let you leave this place and tell anyone where it is. On the other I really do want to have you here."  
  
"I mean I was absent for you're entire life because I was trapped in that brimstone dimension. I missed out on a lot son, I mean I have had other children in the past and I always cared for them. I may be a lot of things, but I do take being a father to heart."  
  
Kurt wasn't sure what to think, he already had been through all of this before with Mystique and he didn't want to make the same mistakes again.  
  
"Come now will it really be so bad?"  
  
Kurt looked at his father through the glass. "I'm sorry I can't. I have a life vith my friends, vith my family and vith my girlfriend Amanda. I couldn't just leave zem, they are my life now, and forever." Kurt said with passion in his voice.  
  
Azazel looked disappointed. "You know you are the only child to ever refuse me, pity. I think I would have liked you Kurt, but if you're not with me then you're against me."  
  
"Master you're not going to kill him are you?" Jillian said with true concern.  
  
Azazel glared at her. "Of course not! He may not stand with me but he's still my son." He said angrily then he changed into a more pleasant look and tone of voice. "I'll just have one of the telepaths erase his mind and rebuild."  
  
"VHAT?" Kurt yelled out shocked and appalled.  
  
Mystique gets up off her bead as well. "Now I may not be the world's greatest parent, but even I wouldn't stoop that low, Azazel!"  
  
He merely turned to her and grinned. "This from the woman who spent the last few nights spying on her son?" Kurt turns to his mother, but Azazel speaks to him before he has a change to say anything. "No you Kurt her other son."  
  
Now in the past few days Kurt has had many surprises and shocks about his family history and learning that he has a brother was another major one. He just stood there motionless and the information kept turning in his mind over and over again.  
  
"Oh so you didn't know you had an older half-brother in the world did you?" Azazel said grinning, especially the look on Mystiques face as he was divulging something she didn't want him to know about. "So you had no idea that you have a human brother named Graydon Creed?"  
  
The name perked his interest he knew he heard that name from somewhere but couldn't exactly remember from where, then it suddenly hit him. They had learned that a man named Graydon Creed in the FOH was part of the kidnapping plan awhile back.  
  
Know Kurt didn't know what was worse, the fact that he had a half brother he didn't know about or the fact that he was a mutant hating human. "Vait you said half brother. If you're not the father zen who is?"  
  
Azazel turned to Mystique. "Not that I really care, but I must admit it is a good question. Whoever it was their last name is most likely Creed."  
  
Kurt thought about it and if his face could pale or turn green it would have. "No...please tell me you didn't sleep vith...AH! I don't vant that image in my head! How could you sleep with Victor Creed?"  
  
Mystique looked annoyed. "Look it was a one night thing with Sabertooth nothing more then that, it was a mistake."  
  
"Sleeping with that hairy brute, which I might add I thought you had better standards then that or the kid?" Azazel said.  
  
"Screw you." She snarled.  
  
"I believe you already did that my dear." He said with a lecherous grin.  
  
Kurt covered his ears at that point talking quickly in German, about how he really didn't need to hear about that. "This is just too disturbing." He muttered, hoping that if he got out of this intact he wouldn't need therapy, from hearing about the sex life of his biological parents.  
  
Then a mutant with large green scales and his left arm in some kind of armor ran in from the door. "Master, Master! We have intruders!"  
  
"What!" Azazel bellowed. He checked through his mystical senses and tried to find them, but sensed nothing, then he notice he was sensing nothing, nothing at all. "A masking spell...the sorcerer." He said with a great deal of scorn in his voice. "Get the guards out there and tell everyone else we're leaving. I'm going to deal with this personally."  
  
In the abandoned Church the X-men and Dr. Strange were walking through it. The Church looked run-downed and deserted "So where's this secret base of his?" Bobby asked looking around.  
  
Then at the front near the alter a trap door opened up and swarms of demon looking mutants started pouring out. "That good enough for ya?" Logan said to Bobby who gulped and iced up.

* * *

**  
NEW YORK AREA**  
  
After the morning she had told everyone that she was going out. Since no one really wanted to ask her where since her expression told them not to ask if they wanted a hex bolt they left her to herself.  
  
She had to wait in an alley not far away for Remy to make an excuse to leave also, he brought his bike and they rode off to find Colossus. They knew he and Sabertooth were watching this Graydon Creed, but after what happened with the Brotherhood, Magneto had sent for Sabertooth but had ordered Piotr to stay.  
  
They got to the door of the room that they had been using to spy on Graydon. Piotr answered and was not expecting to see her there, in fact he hadn't known anything about what was going on. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We know where you're sister is and we want to help you get her." Wanda said getting right to the point. The told him the entire story of what had gone on the last few days and what Magneto was planning. Sufficed to say, he hit the wall. Not the roof the wall, and I mean he literally rammed an armored fist through it.  
  
It took a little while for Gambit to calm him down and stop speaking in Russian, although they both had a very good guess as to what he was saying. "I will kill that man! All this time he had my sister, all this time he was using me!"  
  
"Join the club." Wanda said dryly. "Look we can get her and the others out, but not with just us three...we're going to need help."  
  
Remy snorted out a laugh. "And where might we find dis help? De X-Men?"  
  
"Yes." She said and both of the boys' faces fell. She turned around and headed out but when she noticed that they weren't moving she stopped for a second. "You coming or am I going to have to take your bike?" Then she walked off again.  
  
"Dis...is going to be interesting." Remy sighed.  
  
"Da, comrade, I just hope they listen, because there are the only ones that can help us." Piotr said to him.  
  
Remy nodded, then grinned. "Well at least I'll see Rouge again."

* * *

**NEYAPHEM BASE**  
  
For the past thirty minutes the X-Men had battled their way through the church, down into the main base and were still searching for Kurt. Jean had located him but it was kind of fuzzy for a while and she didn't know why. It was almost like something was blocking her.  
  
They made their way down several floors and came into what looked like a giant throne room. It was huge and there were great stone pillars adorned with various weapons and suits of armor and also there were deep shadows everywhere. But there at the back and sitting in a throne of pure gold with red silk was the man himself.  
  
He clapped as they approached. "Bravo, I must admit you people are good, and I see you brought the sorcerer too, I was planning my own unique style of revenge on you, but since you're already here I might as well get it over with."  
  
"Where's Kurt?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"You should worry more about yourselves then him my dear." He said coldly. "Oh and don't bother with the same spell you used last time, the machine I had Jillian take is long gone from here, so it would be pointless to try."  
  
Dr. Strange seemed unaffected by his words. "I figured as much, so I had planned something else in mind for you."  
  
"Well then good for you." Azazel said then clapped his hands together with a grin on his face. "Well now that we got the cliché and obligatory villain/hero talk I guess it's time for the even more cliché fight I take it, but then again I love clichés."  
  
He snapped his fingers and several dozen mutants came out of the shadows, in fact even several of suits of armor started to move. "This isn't good while we're distracted Kurt there's no telling what he's doing to Kurt." Amanda said as the X-Men formed a circle as they were surrounded.  
  
"The kids right, Jean is Kurt close?" Logan asked her.  
  
She concentrated. "Yes...on this level...in that direction." She said pointing at a door.  
  
"All right then, Amanda you and Rogue go and find the elf." Logan said.  
  
Dr. Strange floated up off the ground. "I shall keep Azazel busy."  
  
"I guess that leaves the rest to use then." Scott said and blasted a suit of armor into scrap metal. While Amanda and Rogue fought their way through to the side door, Rogue merely flew slightly off the ground attacking anything in her path while Amanda stay behind her and blasted anything else in their way.  
  
While in the cell Kurt was wondering what was going on. He was pacing back and forth hoping that the little guy blocking his powers would leave but he just stood there staring at him with unblinking eyes. It was a little creepy.  
  
Jillian was also there sitting on a stool not too far away. "Come now Kurt, you should join us, I mean you'd fit in here and plus we can get to know each other better." She said smiling.  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Don't you ever give up?"  
  
"No. Not when it's something I want, and I want you." She said to him.  
  
"Well the girl sticks to her goals I'll give her that." Mystique said.  
  
"Why thank you." Jillian said pleased at her words.  
  
"You're not helping." Kurt said sourly to her. She only smiled at her son then the sound of fighting could be heard then the door was forced in and flew across the room. Rogue and Amanda came through it.  
  
"There ya are! We've been lookin' all over for ya!" Rogue said then saw Mystique. "You! What are ya doin' here?" She demanded.  
  
"It's a long story." Mystique said. "So you might want to get us out of this first."  
  
"I don't think so, Shorty keep them guarded." Jillian commanded.  
  
Amanda stepped up to Rogue. "I'll take Jillina, she and I have unfinished business, you get Kurt out." Rogue nodded and went to the cage but when she got close to the little demon looking guy with four eyes she fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch...what the hell?"  
  
"Rogue he can jam your powers." Kurt called out.  
  
"Now ya tell meh." She grumbled.  
  
Jillian didn't waste anytime and went straight for Amanda, but she teleported behind her and kicked her in the back making her stumble forward. Jillian turned and snarled and threw several punches. Amanda did her best to block them but Jillian was too good and stronger then she was. First came a punch to her gut then a kick to her side.  
  
Amanda propped herself on one arm and used her other to fire a force bolt at her. With her wings Jillian dodge it and flapped her great wings hover there in mid air. "Ha, even with you're teleportation powers you can't get me from up here."  
  
"You forget my other power." Amanda said and morphed two identical wings that were copies of Jillian's on her own back. Jillian ways surprised she could do that and Amanda flew up to her and met her head on.  
  
Rogue on the other hand was have a surprisingly difficult time. The little guy was quick and agile too much to her annoyance. Then he leaped on her back had her in a sleeper hold, only this was actually working. She knew if she didn't get the little troll off of her soon she would blackout.  
  
She moved to the clear plastic wall and slammed her back with him on it hard into it. After the first one she felt him loosen his grip and she kept on slamming him until he let go and fall to the ground moaning.  
  
Amanda had gotten Jillian to the ground, mostly since she had never used wings before and wasn't flying that well and it was tiring her out keeping the shape. As soon as they landed together she retracted them and while rolling on the ground she got into a crouching position while Jillian was shaking her head and getting up.  
  
"Piece of advice, never go after another girl's boy." She said before hitting her with a powerful force bolt sending her into a table. Jillian slumped down unconscious. Amanda was breaking hard when she looked over at Rogue. "How are you doing?"  
  
Rogue who had regained her powers when the little guy was out cold smashed the plastic wall of the prison. "Much better."  
  
The others were having a hard time however since they were surrounded by Azazel's minions. They were trying to hold out, but with so many enemies it wasn't easy. Logan concentrated on using his claws to shred the walking suits of armor, Jean was using TK blasts against them, Bobby was making ice barriers to block in as many as he could, and icing up some of the ground.  
  
Storm was in the air with Vincent taking on the flying minions. Scott was doing his best with his blast and the good doctor was battling it out with Azazel. They were still struggling when Rogue, Amanda and Kurt came in.  
  
"Looks like the others could use a hand." Amanda said and with that said the three of them jumped into the battle. With their help they were making some headway.  
  
During the fight between Azazel and Dr. Strange they both used mystical forces at their command, matching spell for spell. "This is getting us no where, we could be at this for hours." Azazel said to him.  
  
"Then what do you suggest? Surrender?" The Doctor said to him.  
  
"No of course not." Azazel scoffed. "I'll cheat." He snapped his fingers and several of his servants closest to him attack the sorcerer. He smiled at his handy work and teleported. He arrived next to Kurt. "Now look Kurt I now things aren't great but this is you're last chance he said pointing a sword at him."  
  
"Leave him alone." Amanda said and attempted to blast him, but he waved his hand and she went flying into a pillar. Kurt called out for her and Azazel teleported again standing over her. "You really are a most troublesome girl, if he won't join me then he'll find out what happens to those that stand against me."  
  
Kurt saw him raise his sword and Kurt frantically looked around and found a short sword dropped by a ruined suit of armor. 'It's not a flail or a saber but it will do.' Ht thought then teleported.  
  
Amanda's vision un-blurred just in time to see the sword coming down on her. Then suddenly Kurt was there and had blocked the sword with one of his own. Azazel took a step back and went into a fencing stance.  
  
"You vill not hurt her!" Kurt shouted at him, and lunged into an attacked. Kurt had spent a few years of his young learning to fence, he had never had the chance or the reason to use it since coming to America, and since Bayville didn't have a fencing team so he had no real time to practice.  
  
But Kurt was told he was a natural and his attacks were quick and agile. Azazel was slightly impressed with his skills. Kurt did his best at the beginning he had the advantage of surprise but Azazel was the better swordsman. Soon Kurt was on the defensive parrying high, low and mid blows and slashes.  
  
Then when Kurt tried to counter, Azazel with a quick movement of his wrist disarmed Kurt. "Nice try my boy but you need a lot more practice then that."  
  
"Ahem. You better put that thing down bub or else." He heard Logan say from behind him. He turned and saw that his followers were either defeated or fleeing.  
  
"Well this is an interesting turn of events." He said clearly not happy with this. "Well I guess this is where I make some cliché speak or threat...well you're right, you may have defeated me this turn, but I have the patience of the centuries and I do not forget or forgive those that cross me. Mark my words I will return!" With that he vanished in a cloud of red smoke.  
  
"He always was a drama queen." Dr. Strange said.  
  
After they had left Azazel's base with Kurt, they had noticed that Mystique was missing, they figured she had taken advantage of the battle and took off. When they got back home and landed back at the hanger everyone either walked, or limped out. "I think some of us could use Gale's special touch at this moment." Bobby muttered.  
  
Just then Jubilee came running over to them. First she hugged Bobby who winced slightly and she pulled back. "Oh sorry. Guys you need to come upstairs you won't believe who just came while you guys were gone."  
  
"Now what?" Rogue muttered to herself. They went up to the main lever and when Jubilee walked them into the living room everyone was shocked to see Wanda, Piotr and Remy sitting in the room.  
  
"About time you all got back, I've been waiting for hours." Wanda said to them.

* * *

**  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 19: BACK INTO THE FRAY**


	19. Back into the Fray

DemonRogue13: Thanks, and you bet, I hop to make this one even bigger and better.  
  
Red Witch: Yeah I figured someone who impersonated the Devil should have an ego and a flair for the dramatic.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Actually yes, just wait for it I wanted it to be a surprise, and I think you'll agree it is very fitting too.  
  
Ruby: Thanks for the support.  
  
celtcath74: Don't worry I plan on exploring that part of his character since they didn't really do that in the show.  
  
Supergirlhv: Yeah I know I'm stuck like that for a while in a town like that too. Well They'll be going after Magneto this time around, but Azazel will return in future stories.  
  
**AN: GUESS WHO'S BACK! I'M UP AND RUNNING AGAIN!**

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 19: BACK INTO THE FRAY**  
  
The others just stood there in stunned silence at Wanda, Remy and Piotr sitting in the living room. "Why do I get the feeling we just got a new thing to deal with?" Bobby moaned.  
  
"Guys they know where Paige and Jamie are!" Sam blurted out. Wanda had already told them everything when they got there, it took some doing but at the mention of Sam's little sister he opened the gates and let them in.  
  
As soon as Sam blurted that out she was bombarded by questions. "HOLD IT!" She yelled and the lights flickered. Everyone was silenced by that. He took a breath and once again retold her tale.  
  
She told them about Magneto and what he was up to, where the others including Alex were. About X23 and how he had used Piotr by kidnapping his sister, about regaining her lost memories and losing the fake ones.  
  
"You mean Magneto has all of them there in one place and plans to mind wipe them or something?" Scott said. He remember the least time Magneto got his claws into him and Alex, he didn't want a repeat of that ever again.  
  
"Yes." Wanda said. "Look the more time we spend here the more time it will take Magneto to figure out something is wrong, and then it might be too late."  
  
"I'm with her on this Chuck." Logan said to him. "We need to go there and hit him fast and hard before he bolts with the kids and then we'll never find them in time."  
  
Xavier thought about if and he knew time wasn't one their side and they needed to act quickly. "Alright I agree we need to leave immediately."  
  
"I'm goin' to this time." Sam said to him. "That's my sister in there and I promised my mama, I'd look after her and get her back."  
  
Tabitha linked her arm in his. "I'm going too, someone's got to keep sure Sam doesn't do anything foolish." Then she noticed a few of the looks she was getting. "What? I can do the whole responsible thing if I wanted to."  
  
"They why haven't you before?" Bobby snickered.  
  
She just shrugged. "Cause I didn't feel like it, too boring."  
  
"Anyways I'd like to go, but I think I over did it a little." Amanda said. Gale was just finishing patching her up from her fight with Jillian and she too looked a little flustered from the healing.  
  
"Ja I haven't eaten anything in a day, and vith all ze teleportation I zink I'm out of energy." Kurt said, he was slumped in a chair next to Amanda while Hank was looking him over.  
  
"This does pose a problem." Xavier said. "Magneto has some of the most powerful mutants on his side, and several of the X-Men are already worn out from the last battle."  
  
"So I guess that means the New Mutants got to step in." Tabitha said smiling broadly.  
  
Logan let out a gruff sigh. "I guess the walking time bomb is right Chuck. We can't take on all of them even with Piotr, Wanda and the Cajun."  
  
"I agree. Blink, I know you've already have been in fights before so I want you there to take over the teleporting roles Kurt and Amanda." She nodded her head. "Good, Tabitha and Sam I know will want to go, Ray, and Roberto you two will have to go as well."  
  
"What about me?" Dani asked. "I'm not entirely defenseless you know, and I want to help out."  
  
Xavier looked a little concerned. "I'm not sure, you have only been given a little training and I'm not sure weather to let you go or not."  
  
"Please Professor let me help, I _CAN _do this." She sternly said to him.  
  
He regarded her for a minute. "Very well, but keep close to the older more experienced members." Dani smiled and nodded in excitedly.  
  
"Forge, Gale, Kurt and Amanda I want you all to stay here." Xavier said to them. They looked a little down but accepted it. "Gale I want you to get the infirmary ready, I feel we might need it for later."  
  
"I'm on it." She said, and she was glad she could do at least something.  
  
"I believe I shall go as well." Dr. Strange said to them all surprising them all. "Our business with Azazel is at the moment over, but I couldn't just walk away from all of this and let you all go alone."  
  
Xavier smiled. "I'm thankful for you help."  
  
"Great, now that all of that is settled, can we please hurry this along." Wanda impatiently said after all of this had been decided.  
  
"Of course, everyone not suited up please do so now and go to the hanger." Xavier instructed.  
  
Everyone was moving around and going in every direction, so it was impossible for Rogue to notice Gambit walked up to her. "So chere I heard d'at you can control your powers now non?" He said to her flashing that smile he knew women found charming.  
  
"Uh...yeah...ah can." She said. 'What the hell? I haven't felt like this since Vincent, why am I so nervous around him?' She thought. He went up close to her and she could feel her heart increase slightly.  
  
"Maybe later you could give Gambit a more personal demonstration non?" He said silently and walked off to join the others. Rogue was a little stunned and for some reason she found herself staring at him as he was leaving.  
  
"Hey Rogue you alright?" She whipped her head around to see Vincent looking a little concerned at her.  
  
"Oh, uh, ah'm fahne, really just a little tired and now we got ta go and save the others." She said, she wasn't sure but she couldn't remember every outright laying to him like that, and it hurt to do so.  
  
He smiled at her with that smile she loved to see and he nodded. "Yeah, but at least we don't have to worry about Kurt now. I told you we would get him back, and now we can get the others and _THEN _we can all come back here and relax."  
  
Rogue smiled at him and then he kissed her lightly on the lips before he left and she felt her heart once again beat faster. As he let she was suddenly and deeply worried about what was going on with her. But she would have to put it all aside until later.

* * *

**ACOLYTE BASE**  
  
Legion, Mastermind and Psi-co were walking to Sinister's room. "Do any of you know why he called us here?" Legion said to the other two telepaths.  
  
"Not in the slightest." Psi-co muttered, pushing away some of his flame red hair out of his eyes, it pretty much hanged lose around his head except for behind his head which was tied up into a long ponytail.  
  
They entered his room and were assaulted by the sound of some music. They saw him on a couch listening to the music with a smile. "What is that?" Legion asked him looking at the stereo system playing the unknown music.  
  
"What you don't like the Beatles?" Sinister said to him.  
  
"That's the Beatles?" Legion said to him, he'd heard their hit songs but not this crap.  
  
"Yes, it's my favorite song, Helter Skelter." He said to them.  
  
"There's a shock." Psi-co muttered sarcastically under his breath. Mastermind who was next to him heard this and chucked to himself.  
  
Sinister got up and turned off the stereo. "Anyway it is time to start converting our 'guests'. We'll start with the youngest two since I doubt their minds have matured enough to resist and it will give us a nice warm- up for the others."  
  
"About time, how long were we going to keep them before we started that?" Legion said harshly to Sinister.  
  
"Believe me I wanted to do it right away but Magneto wanted to make sure the Brotherhood kids were onboard with us first." He said back to Legion.  
  
While in the cell the prisoners were getting restless.  
  
"Exactly how long does it take to get rescued?" Illyana asked Alex.  
  
He only shrugged. "Don't really know the last time I was with Magneto it was...well...kind of voluntary." He saw the shocked looked he was getting from her. "Well to be fair I didn't know anything about him at the time, and believe me if I knew now what I knew then, I would have blasted him on sight."  
  
Paige was looking at X23 sitting there on her bed looking pissed and frustrated. She hadn't said anything for the longest time and even when they got their meals, or what they called it that, she always took it to a corner and sat alone.  
  
"How come you're so mad all the time?" She asked the slightly older and deadlier girl. X23 gave her a glare. "Oh come one, we're all on the same side here and we should at least get along. Don't you want to be at least friends?"  
  
"I don't have any friends." She said to the younger southern blond.  
  
Paige looked sadly at the girl. "Really? Why not? I mean if you act that way all the time I can see why, but why do you act like that? Don't you want any friends?"  
  
X23 shifted uncomfortably, she wasn't used to talking with others, especially personal stuff like this. "I...I just don't know how."  
  
She looked confused then Jamie told her what he heard. How she was made in a lab by these terrorist and only recently escaped. Paige looked back at the girl. "That had to be horrible."  
  
X23 didn't know what to think. She could see the girl meant well and was actually concerned for her, the only other person to be like that was Logan. She felt a strange sensation inside her, like a kind of warmth but didn't know what it meant, only that it felt...nice.  
  
Paige got up and to everyone's surprise she sat down next to her. "Well I want to be your friend if you let me." She said. X23 didn't know what to say. She had seen how the other children while in her training were always together playing and happy. She never had a friend and while seeing other people together like that made her angry that she was denied it yet always wanted it too.  
  
X23 felt a slight tear forming from an overwhelming sense of emotion. If she had to give it a name, she would have to guess it to be...happiness. Real and true happiness for the first time in her life. "I'd...I'd like that." She finally said to the other girl. Paige smiled at her and X23 didn't know why but felt compelled to do the same.  
  
Unfortunately this happy moment was soon shattered. Everyone was suddenly lifted into the air and the door opened. Sinister, Legion and Psi-co entered. Psi-co motioned with his hand and Jamie and Paige floated to them.  
  
"What's going on?" Paige said to them trying to hide her fear.  
  
"You and young multiple are soon going to have...a chance of heart, or should I say to chance your mind about certain things. Like your loyalty to that bald headed fool Xavier." Sinister said grinning at the two kids.  
  
X23 however knew what ever he meant wouldn't be pleasant or good for them. She had just for the first time in her life had a friend and she wouldn't lose her, not so soon. "Let them go!" She roared at them, taking out her claws and trying to break free of the telekinetic hold.  
  
Sinister looked up at her grinning that ugly grin of his. "Don't worry my dear, you'll join them soon enough." Then he laughed cruelly at her, and she actually felt a chill run down her spine at it.  
  
"Let us go you freak or else!" Alex yelled and pointed his glowing hands at the three Acolyte mutants.  
  
"Legion." Sinister said casually. Suddenly Alex felt his arms move and aimed right at Illyana. He could see the scared expression on her face, and he tried to pull his hands away but couldn't. "By all means please continue. I believe you said or else. Please demonstrate what that would be on the young lady would you?" Sinister said mocking him.  
  
Alex powered down and his hands lost the glow. "Pity." Sinister said. "I had hoped that I would see your powers in action. I'm told it's quite impressive, well maybe after your own little conversion then." They left the room with Paige and Jamie in tow and when the door shut they all could move again.  
  
X23 fell to the floor and charged the door and tried to slash it not caring what would happen. She flung once again across the room, but she got up and tried again and was sent flying back again. She had tears in her eyes while getting up reading herself for another go.  
  
Then a hand stopped her. She whipped around and glared at whoever it was. Alex was there looking defeated at her. "You're only going to hurt yourself more, there nothing you...there's nothing any of us could do."  
  
"NO!" She yelled at him. "I won't lose my first friend, I won't!" She said tears falling now. Alex moved in closer and X23 started beating in his chest. "I won't lose her, I won't!" She said crying now her blows becoming less and less forceful.  
  
Suddenly she was just crying and Alex hugged her as she sobbed in his arms. "Why...why...can't I have...anything good in my life? Why...is everything...everything good always taken...taken from me?" She said between the sobs.  
  
Alex didn't have any answers for her he just held her. Soon Illyana too was hugging the troubled girl.  
  
In other part of the base Magneto was in a room staring at the piece of stone he had found. At first he had brought it here to study it and to find out where it had come from. Mainly it was just a curious hobby at first, but then when he brought that girl Illyana here the stone had changed. For some reason as soon as the girl was in the base and close to the stone it couldn't be moved. He even had Juggernaut try and move it yet it didn't budge. He had tried everything and nothing worked.  
  
It intrigued and frustrated him. He couldn't figure it out, and what's more he was worried the girl was linked to it, yet she seemed not to know a thing about the stone, she had never seen it, and it was found in a cave in some mountains.  
  
He looked at the carving of the sword in the center. The stone around it seemed weathered and worn yet the carved image of the sword was untouched. He ran his hand over the surface. It was a perfect form of a sword almost like a real one covered in stone. There were no marks to show any sign of any carving tools, it was almost like it was formed into the rock.  
  
'Enough of this I have other matters to attend to.' He thought to himself. He turned from the stone and walked away.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**  
  
The X-Men, New Mutants and Wanda, Colossus and Gambit were waiting nearby. They were in the factory district looking at what looked like an abandoned factory. This is it?" Scott said staring at the place.  
  
"What you expect Magneto to just put up a sign d'at says 'secret base right here'?" Gambit said to the leader of the X-Men  
  
"Believe me it's a lot different inside." Wanda said and went out from the cover. Gambit rose up too. "Now me and Gambit will go in. Gambit will shut down the security system and I'll make sure the front door stays open."  
  
"And with any luck no one will know and Magneto will be caught with his pants down." Gambit said smirking. They moved off to the front door of the place.  
  
"I hope this works." Bobby said nearby.  
  
"If not we could always do plan B." Vincent offered.  
  
"What's plan B?" Bobby asked the older boy.  
  
Vince smiled at him. "We go in blitzkrieg style and attack everyone that isn't on our side, battle our way through, get the others and get out of there fast."  
  
"So....basically what we already got only without the element of surprise on our side." Iceman said to Mayhem.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah." He admitted.  
  
"We got a Plan C?" He asked.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 20: SHOWDOWN!**  
  
Jailbreak is next, and will they get there in time to save Jamie and Paige? And will the secret of the sword be revealed? 


	20. Showdown

Supergirlhv: Of course it will be.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks. I know what you mean. She may not have much experience with emotions, but I feel she does have them, and is just learning what they are.  
  
Red Witch: Yes it is all better now, and you bet Wanda will. She's got a few issues to take care of.  
  
Ruby: Sure why not, as long as you got something that says it's an AU based off of my fics I give ya full permission and I look forward to it, let me know when you post it so I don't miss it.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: Well Selene will be a part of it, I wasn't sure whether to make Emma an adult or a teen, but it does give me ideas either way.  
  
celtcath74: I sure hope so.  
  
jadestar123: You're not alone there, and as for those three, I figured I would spice things up a little.  
  
Supergirlhv: Thanks for supporting the Rogue/Vincent relationship, but when did I say I would write that? I don't remember anything like that.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 20: SHOWDOWN!  
  
**Wanda and Remy made their way through the front door without any trouble and made their way through the first room mainly die to the fact that it was used mainly as a lobby for the base, so no one was there. In the next room however was more of a Rec. room for the entire base.  
  
Thankfully only Toad, Lance, and Morbius were sitting down there. Morbius as ever was reading in a corner, while the two ex-brotherhood members were watching a TV set across from them on the far wall.  
  
"Hey there gorgeous where were you?" Todd asked happily before Wanda hexed him into a wall. Remy was startled and thought she just blew her cover but Lance wasn't phased by it.  
  
"What are you two walking in together for?" Lance asked with a grin.  
  
"Remy was just out getting' de girl for da boss." Gambit said to him. Lance just shrugged and went back to the TV. Gambit guest that Wanda hexing the little guy was normal.  
  
Wanda however wanted to do a lot more then that to him. He above all the others claimed to 'love' her but what did he do to prove it? Did he ever tell her what had happened? No he didn't, he just let it happen, let her think she was going crazy all over again and if he truly did 'love' her as he claimed he should have told her what Magneto had done to her.  
  
But he didn't, and Wanda knew he never would have. She glared at the from of Toad and then back at Lance. He was another member of the Brotherhood who never bothered to tell her the truth, because she was easier to deal with, with her memories rewritten.  
  
She went and sat down on a chair nearby, she wanted to be close to the door to make sure it was open for the others when Gambit turned the security off.  
  
Gambit on the other hand made his way to the security room casually. He knew how not to act suspicious while on the job, all those years training as a thief were actually coming in useful for something good for once he mused to himself.  
  
"Where have you been?" He heard the deep voice of Magneto coming from behind him. Luckily he also knew how to hide his emotions too. So when Gambit turned to face him he smiled like he usually did and with a carefree attitude answered him.  
  
"Gambit was just out for some fresh air, so I thought I'd see what this town had to offer for some fun." He said to him.  
  
He couldn't tell with his face shadowed by his helmet but he swore Magneto was glaring at him. "You will not leave this base again until I say so. Do you understand?" He said and Gambit could hear the threat in his voice.  
  
"Oui." He said quickly. Magneto moved off and Gambit let out a mental sigh of relief at it. "Dat was too close." He muttered and continued on his way. He found the security room with no one inside. 'Good at least something is going right.' He thought as he moved to the controls.  
  
Then he noticed movement on one of the cameras. "Oh merde." He muttered at what he saw.

* * *

******LAB ROOM**  
  
Jamie was struggling as best he could but the guy named Psi-co had a pretty good grip on him with his telekinesis. He tried to make a few copies but he could quite move well enough to give himself a good solid hit. All he could do was watch helplessly as they began to strap down Paige onto a chair.  
  
"Let me go ya creeps!" She yelled at them. Well at least she wasn't going quietly.  
  
"Can we get this over with, she's giving me a migraine." Legion said. "And to a telepath that's really annoying." The other telepaths in the room nodded in agreement with his statement.  
  
"Well I'm ready." Mastermind said walking to the young girl. Paige tried to get out of the bonds as fast as she could, but she couldn't budge the straps. Mastermind was looming over her ready to place his hands on her head when the lights went out.  
  
The Acolytes started to shouting at each other in the darkness. It had come so suddenly that Psi-co lost his concentration and Jamie found himself free. He quickly stamped his foot on the ground and slammed his hand into his palm as hard as he could, making as many multiples as he could.  
  
"Damn it I lost the kid!" Psi-co yelled out.  
  
"What do you mean you-YEOW!" Sinister cried out. "The little brat stomped on my foot!"  
  
"What? I sense him over-no wait, he's over-oh great he's multiplied! I can't tell which is which they all have the same mind!" Legion shouted out to them. As the Acolytes were trying to figure out where all the Jamies were, Paige felt someone touch her arm.  
  
"Paige that you?" She heard Jamie whisper.  
  
"Yeah can you get me out of this?" She whispered back to him.  
  
"I'll try." He said back silently. He found the strap on her wrist and managed to undo it as the chaos around them raged on. "Got it, I'll se if I can get the ones on your legs." Jamie tried to find it but felt something else.  
  
"Hey watch the hands!" Paige hissed at him. Jamie immediately pulled his hands away from what ever he had touched.  
  
"Sorry! Wh-What was it?" He nervously asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"Just my thigh, be thankful it wasn't anything else or ah would give ya a poundin' if ya know what ah mean." Paige said again to him. Jamie gulped and this time made sure to be extremely careful. He knew this was a girl you didn't want pissed at you. He finally found the straps holding her angles down and undid them.  
  
He grabbed her hand and tried to lead her to the door. Luckily he remembered that it was straight to the left of the chair. Getting there was a different manner seeing is how he kept bumping into his clones. But eventually they made it to the door.  
  
Paige searched to the pad she saw them use to open it while Jamie pulled himself together. The door suddenly opened and the two of them blinked away the blinding effect of the light and ran through.  
  
"After them!" Sinister yelled out, but the door suddenly slammed shut. "Oh come on!"

* * *

******SECURITY ROOM**  
  
Gambit locked out the door of the lab and turned off the security system. He grinned and decided to try and find the kids but first. He placed his hand over the console and charged the entire thing up.  
  
He opened the door and saw Sabertooth standing out side. Gambit quickly exited to room and close the door. "Hey what's up?" He asked smiling and inching himself away from the door.  
  
"What are you doing here Cajun?" Sabertooth growled out. Then he sniffed the air. "What the...I know those scents!" Sabertooth was about to leap at him and ask him why he was around the X-Men when the door blew open from an explosion and nail him into a wall.  
  
Gambit looked and saw him moving slightly and knew he better run while he could before Sabertooth regained his senses.  
  
Wanda was waiting impatiently for Gambit to hurry up. He was taking longer then he should have been. She was about to open the door for the others when a rumbling sound and a small shaking of the foundation.  
  
"What the hell? Avalanche was that you?" Morbius asked him.  
  
"What? Of course not!" He shouted back at the pale skinned mutant vampire. Wanda used this distraction to move to the entrance and open the doors, and quickly returned to the room in time to see Lance and Morbius getting into each other's faces.  
  
"Hey where'd you'd go?" Todd asked her. She mentally cursed herself for ignoring him the one time she should have been watching him.  
  
"She was letting us in." Todd, Morbius and Lance all suddenly turned to see Logan and the X-Men and The New Mutants standing there.  
  
"What? Wanda why did you let those geeks in here?" Toad said to her.  
  
Her face grew very dark. "I don't know, why didn't you or the others tell me what Magneto did to my memories?" She said coldly, Lance and Toad paled at her words.  
  
"N-n-now d-d-don't be hasty Wanda." Toad said inching away from her. "Y-y- you were j-j-j-just better after that." He saw her face contort in anger and he knew in a flash that was the wrong thing to say. The next thing he knew Wanda threw a powerful hex bolt at him. He sail through the air into a wall and fell with a thud to the ground, completely out cold.  
  
Morbius went to charge then and Lance began to power up. But Cyclops blasted Lance off of his feet before Lance could get the rumbling intense enough. Mayhem aim and shot Morbius also in the chest with his own energy beam from his hand.  
  
"Alright everyone break into your teams and search this place." Logan said.

* * *

******PRISON CELL**  
  
The three remaining teens were waiting for whatever was going to happen to them. Luckily they talked it out and they decided not to go quietly. They were sitting by the door against the wall. They didn't really speak seeing as they were all worried about Jamie and Paige.  
  
Then they heard the sound of the door being unlocked. They rose up and went into position. X23 was right in front of the door and would pounce on whoever was stupid enough to walk in first. Alex was behind her charging up his hands ready to blast whoever was next. Illyana being the only one without any powers was standing behind Alex.  
  
The door opened and X23 didn't think, she reacted. She roared and leaped forward sending her claws out of her hands and towards her opponent. To say it was a surprise when her claws were blocked by a familiar set of adamantium claws blocking her.  
  
"Nice to see you too kid." Logan said with a smirk. X23 was lost for words.  
  
'He came...he actually came.' Was her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" She said after composing herself and put on a scowl.  
  
"What do ya think kid?" Logan said to her seriously. "We're here to bust you and the others out of here?"  
  
Alex ran to the door. "Man am I glad you're here." He said smiling. "How did you find us?"  
  
"We had help." Logan said and pointed behind him to Scarlet Witch and Colossus behind him.  
  
Illyana made it to the door and her heart leaped into her throat as she saw who was there. "Piotr?" She said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Colossus reverted to his human form. "Illyana!" He ran to his sister as everyone made room for them. He picked her up and hugged her close. Illyana was laughing and hugging him back, tears of joy on her face.  
  
"I hate to ruin this mode but we really got to get out of here." Logan said to them.  
  
"Wait we got to get Jamie and Paige!" X23 said to Logan.  
  
He gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it the others are on it."

* * *

******HALLWAY**  
  
The second team consisted of Mayhem, Blink, Cannonball, Boom-boom and Dani. They were racing down the halls. "Do you guys know where you're going?" Dani asked them.  
  
"I do." Vincent told her. "I memorized the rough plans Gambit gave us. If they're going to mind wipe them like Magneto did with Wanda then they would hold whoever they were going to do first in the labs, and it's this way."  
  
"Oh...makes sense I guess." She said. Dani was wearing a new mutant uniform, but with the addition of a quiver and a bow since her combat skills weren't as good as her archery. Her arrows however were blunted in case she missed and hit one of her teammates. Not that she would miss, but the Professor didn't know how good she was and needed to make sure no one go hurt.  
  
They were running down the hall when they literally bumped into Jamie and Paige. Blink had ran into Paige causing the two girls to tumble to the floor and Jamie ran into Vincent, causing Jamie to fall to the ground and create several duplicates.  
  
"Well that was easy." Tabitha said smiling.  
  
"Paige!" Sam yelled out and went to his sister picking her up.  
  
"Sammy!" He cried out as he lifted her up into his arms. After he released her she punched him in the arm. "What took ya?" She yelled at him. "Do you have any idea what nearly happened to us?"  
  
"They might find out after you do." They heard from down the hall they looked and saw Legion, Mastermind and Psi-co there.  
  
"Great looks like they got out of that room after all." One of the Jamies said groaning.  
  
"You got that right kid." Legion sneered at him. "You're just glad Sinister went to warn Magneto since we sensed you guys in the base."  
  
"Paige, Jamie get behind us." Vincent said stepping forward. Legion stepped forward also.  
  
"No he's mine!" Psi-co said. "I have a score to settle with you." He said to Vincent with pure hate in his voice.  
  
Vincent looked a little confused. "Do I know you?" Psi-co grinned and pulled up his left sleeve to show a scare on his arm exactly like Vincent's. He looked to his arm and then back to Psi-co.  
  
"Nice to see you too Seven." He said to Vincent.  
  
Vincent searched his memories of that time in Prodigy. He remembered a red haired boy there. "Ten." He said with sudden realization. "Why are you working with Magneto and Sinister of all people? Didn't you know he was behind the experiments?" Vincent yelled out at him.  
  
Psi-co only laughed. "Of course I knew. He made us stronger then we ever would have. But you! You left us! You ran from us! I know what your life was like. You spent the majority of in safe in an orphanage, while I had multiple personalities and left to rot in various cells, always surrounded by the insane or sociopaths. Do you have any idea what that's like for a telepath?"  
  
Vincent was stunned into silence. He never knew any of that, and he couldn't imagine what he had gone through. He only knew that the little boy he once knew was long gone, and this was all that was left. "I'm sorry." He said but he knew what had to be done.  
  
He charged forward but suddenly stopped. He fell to his knees clutching his chest in pain. Psi-co stared at him smiling. "You know you're a lot tougher then normal people. What I'm doing now should have squashed a normal heart by now, but I guess it will just take a little more effort."  
  
Vincent scream in pain as he felt like a vice was squeezing his heart. "Stop is you freak!" Tabitha screamed at him and threw a few time bombs. They hit an invisible force and saw Legion smiling at them.  
  
"Forget about someone Blondie?" He said to her. He flung out his hand and Tabitha was sent flying down the hall. Sam wasting no words flew at Legion but he was able to hold him in place with some effort.  
  
Master mind stepped up and was about to help out Legion by entering Sam's mind when Dani stepped in front of him. "And who do you think you are?" He asked her.  
  
"You're worse nightmare." She said and used her powers on him. Mastermind didn't see it coming until it was too late. One moment he was fine the next he was cowering on the floor.  
  
Blink meanwhile had teleported behind Psi-co, he was so intent on killing Vincent that he didn't notice her until she kicked him from behind. He stumbled forward losing his concentration, when he turned around he was met with a fist to the face.  
  
Blink didn't waste any time and hit him with a teleporting energy lance and teleported him as far away from here as possible. The next thing Psi-co knew he was standing in a park, he looked around. "Well this is just great." He muttered to himself. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
Back at the base Blink firing her energy lances, Dani trying to get into his mind and Tabitha throwing her time bombs at Legion were weakening his defenses. He had trouble, keeping Dani out of his mind while the others attacked him.  
  
Sam saw an opening and flew into him hitting Legion in the chest and into a wall. Sam staggered away leaving Legion there on the ground unconscious. Jamie and Paige were helping Vincent to his feet, his face was pale and he looked like he was in great pain.  
  
Tabitha looked at him worried at how he was looking. "Damn man you look like hell." He managed a weak smile. "Blink we should get him to the Professor in the X-Jet." Blink nodded and created a portal for them all to go through.  
  
Logan and his group meet up with the others in a main room of some kind with some kind of large stone in the corner. "Well now that everyone's here I think we should leave." Scott said to them.  
  
"What about the others?" X23 asked him.  
  
"I got a message from the Professor, Vincent took a bad hit but he should be fine after Gale gets through with him, and they got the others out." Jean said to her. Rogue suddenly looked worried at the news of Vincent but knew he would be all right after they got him home.  
  
"Then let's not waste anymore time." Kitty said to them.  
  
"Oh I think you'll make time." Came the voice of Magneto. They saw from one of the large doorways Magneto float in with the rest of the Brotherhood, and the remaining Acolytes, in including a very pissed off Sabertooth staring holes at Gambit.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you daughter, I had hoped you would have seen that I was right in my views." Magneto said coldly to her.  
  
"Please you have no right to call me daughter after everything you put me through, the asylum, using me like a tool and pawn and messing with my memories! How dare you!" She yelled at him full of anger and frustration.  
  
"I do what is necessary. I regret nothing." He told her. Then me motioned with his hand for the others to attack.  
  
Logan intercepted Sabertooth, while X23, Gambit and Jubilee focused on Omega Red. Rogue and Dr. Strange found themselves facing Juggernaut. Amara in her fire form with and Iceman took on Pyro. The others paired off against the Brotherhood, with Storm, Jubilee, Sunspot and Berzerker.  
  
Sinister walked up to Jean and Scott. "Well this isn't lovely. You know you two have some very interesting DNA, I was wondering if I could get a better sample?"  
  
"I don't think so." Scott fired his optic blast at him. Sinister knew nothing could truly hurt him, at least he thought that. When the blast hit his lower torso he felt more pain then anything in his life. He screamed out in pain clutching his wound.  
  
"What...is...this?" He managed to get out. His wound instead of healing was dripping a greenish liquid. He could feel his body slowly recovering but for the first time in his life since his transformation he knew fear. He looked up as Scott sent a kick into his face.  
  
"I bet Vince will be glad to know this guy has a weakness." Scott said looking down on the form of Sinister.  
  
Juggernaut was towering over Rogue and the Sorcerer Supreme. "I was hoping to get a shot at your boyfriend girl, but you'll do." He lunched a fist at her and he was surprised when she caught it and was holding it at bay.  
  
"Ah got a score ta settle with ya too." She said through gritted teeth, with all her strength she threw his arms back and sent several blows to his body. Dr. Strange took the opening he had and fired a mystical energy attack at him.  
  
'I sense a mystical power in this one.' Strange thought to himself as he battle the giant powerhouse.  
  
Wanda was firing her hex bolts at Magneto trying to hit him, but he kept using pieces of metal as shields. Then she found herself wrapped in metal from behind. Her hands were bound behind her back and she couldn't use her powers anymore.  
  
She fell to the ground as her legs were also bound. She struggled to get free but she knew she couldn't force the metal to bend. She looked up to she her father hover over her, then she saw a piece of equipment hit him in the air.  
  
Magneto was knocked away and when he looked at where the attack came from he saw an angry Colossus walking towards him. "We have some unfinished business you and I." He said his voice full of rage.  
  
"You fool." Magneto said. He raised his hand and Colossus found himself flung to a wall and stuck there. "Not the smartest move attacking me in your metallic form, and even if you do go to human form I would even be more powerful compared to you."  
  
Illyana saw her bother in trouble and ran at Magneto. She thrashed her arms against him. "Leave my brother alone!" Magneto backhanded the girl aside and she fell to his right. He returned his attention to Piotr and forgot about the girl.  
  
Illyana forced herself up, but then she suddenly felt something. Like a pulling sensation, she looked around and saw the image of the stone sword. It was as if it was calling to her. He felt an overwhelming need to go to it. Forgetting about the battle and her bother she walked to it. She placed her hand on the stone and it started to glow.  
  
The sword in it started to crack and shatter. Dr. Strange suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of power and looked at the young blond girl and the stone. "No...it can't be..." He whispered to himself.  
  
He watched in amazement as the stone completely shattered away revealing a real sword underneath it. "The Soul Sword." Strange said in awe. "It has finally chosen a new wielder."  
  
Illyana took the sword and felt a great power flowing through her veins. The blade of the sword came alive with a white fire. She swung the sword at Magneto screaming at him. "DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!"  
  
Magneto turned in time to see a white flame leaping from the sword hitting him across the room. Everyone was silenced by what had just happen. The X- Men and the Acolytes stood there in amazement at the sight of Illyana holding the flaming sword in front of her.

* * *

******  
NEXT UP CHAPTER 21: AFTER ALL IS SAID AND DONE**  
  
The battle concludes and then the pieces are picked up after the battle. 


	21. After all is said and done

NctrnlBst: Don't worry about it he made it.  
  
Supergirlhv: Glad you liked it and you don't have to wait long.  
  
celtcath74: Thanks, it took me a while to get through it all, but I think it worked out well.  
  
DemonRogue13: Hey thanks, it took me awhile to plan it all out. As for Sinister I think the blinding pain would take up most of his thoughts on the moment :D  
  
Red Witch: Glad it made your day I hope things turn out and thanks for putting me on your fav. Lists.  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: I think you're right it would be more fun for Emma to be a teenager.  
  
Ruby: You need to lower your internet privacy to at least medium or lower to log on, it's found in the options menu in the browser.

* * *

**  
FAMILY AFFAIRS  
  
CHAPTER 21: AFTER ALL IS SAID AND DONE**  
  
Everyone was frozen at the moment, since they all weren't exactly sure that they just saw Illyana pull a sword out of pure rock, a flaming sword no less and just nailed Magneto with the white flames.  
  
Magneto himself was struggling to get up. Pietro zipped to him and helped his father up. He stared at the sword the young girl was holding. "You should know better then to attack someone like me with something made of metal little girl." He said reaching out to the sword but to his amazement the blade didn't respond.  
  
"You're a fool." Dr. Strange said. "That sword has a will of it's own and it has chosen the girl to be its new wielder. The only way for the sword to be passed on would for the girl to die and even then it would ever chose someone like you."  
  
A portal appeared and Blink with Tabitha and Sam jumped through it. They looked around their eyes locked onto Illyana. "Whoa." Was all Tabitha could say, the other nodded.  
  
"Well no little girl with a sword is going to stop me!" Roared Juggernaut and ran forward. Illyana fired at him with the sword but it only slowed him down. Dr. Strange began to speak in an ancient language and suddenly a portal opened right under Juggernaut's feet and he fell through it.  
  
Dr. Strange fell to his feet exhausted. "What did ya do ta him?" Rogue asked him.  
  
He smiled slightly. "He was too powerful to stop physically but that doesn't mean I couldn't teleport him to somewhere else."  
  
"Where?" She asked him helping him up.  
  
"Alaska." Strange said smiling.  
  
Pyro limping to Magneto who had the lines cut from his fuel tanks looked around with a panicking expression on his face. "Look boss, I think we should get out of here when the getting' is good mate. I mean we are seriously out numbered.  
  
Magneto looked around. Sabertooth and Omega Red were still standing but the others didn't look so good, and with other members either still out in other parts of the base he was at a disadvantage, especially since that girl with the sword and he would she Colossus freeing his daughter. "I believe you may be right." Magneto said in disdain. 'At least I now know who's loyal to me in the brotherhood.' He thought. It was a small victory but at least it was something.  
  
With his son's help he stood up and used his powers on sections of the floor. The metal plates buckled and ripped out and reshaped themselves around them into giant metallic spheres. The spheres rose up into the air and through the roof.  
  
Illyana relaxed and the sword seemed to vanish and she suddenly found herself tired and fell to her knees. Piotr went over to her after freeing Wanda who was glaring at the holes in the ceiling.  
  
"Well I guess we're done here." Scott said to everyone. "I think it's time we all left."

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**  
  
Everyone was patched up after the fight by either Beast or Gale in the infirmary if it was serious. Everyone was getting settled in even Wand, Piotr, Illyana and Gambit.  
  
"Professor I would like to talk to you." Dr. Strange said to him. "I have something to discuss with you about Illyana."  
  
Xavier knew something like this was expected. After what he heard of Illyana had done, he knew Dr. Strange's council on what to do would be needed. "We can talk in my office." He said solemnly while watching the young Russian brother and sister laugh together for what had to be a very long time, and it weighted heavily on his heart.  
  
Rogue was on her way to see Vincent. He had looked so bad on the plane and she was worried about him, but Beast said Gale had done some great work, but she heard he was still in there. She opened the door and saw him in there with Gale checking the machines.  
  
"Come on Gale help out your fellow Canadian." Vincent said to her. "Can't you fix the machines to run by themselves so I can sneak out of here."  
  
Gale glared at the older boy. "Are you nuts? Look I know you have a thing about these kind of places but it's for your own good and you know it."  
  
Rogue couldn't help but smile at Vincent's attempt at a breakout. "Having trouble with the patient?"  
  
Gale turned to see Rogue there. "Finally someone who can talk some sense into him. Mr. McCoy wants him to stay overnight for observation but he won't listen to reason, plus he's not the best patient either." She turned to look at him. "Besides the last time you were under the care of my family you ran the first chance you got so you better stay here this time."  
  
"Maybe we should start calling you Nightingale." Vince said smirking.  
  
"Nightingale?" She asked confused.  
  
"Why not, it fits perfectly for you especially for a codename." He said. "I mean with the healing powers, your desire to be a nurse or doctor, plus your great bedside manner."  
  
"I'm going to forget the sarcasm at the end of that...but you know, that's not bad." She said tilting her head slightly in thought. "Anyways I'll leave you two alone, and Rogue please try and convince him not to try and make a break for it."  
  
"Don't worry if he does ah'll just drain him and put him back." She said to her. Vince let out a small laugh but then he saw the look on her face and lost his smile as he saw she was serious.  
  
"Great first my countryman or woman in this case, and now even my girlfriend is against me." He muttered.  
  
She smirked and bent down and kissed him on the lips. "Is that incentive enough for ya ta stay?"  
  
He smiled back at her. "Depends on what I get if I escape to see you." He saw the glare and knew the answer to that question. "Okay you all win I'll stay in the damn infirmary, but you know I won't like it."  
  
"Believe me ah do, ya get in here any more times and y'all be tied with meh." She said to him. He let out a small laugh at her joke.

* * *

**UPSTAIRS**  
  
Piotr and Illyana were called into the Professor's office. Dr. Strange was there too standing beside Xavier. The two Russian siblings took the two empty seats in front of them. "Well first off I would like to offer you Piotr a place to stay here at the Institute." Xavier said to him.  
  
The tall Russian smiled. "Thank you Professor me and my sister have no where else to go."  
  
"So we get to stay?" Illyana said happily then they noticed the grave expressions on the adults faces.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible." Dr. Strange said to her. "You are now the in possession of the Soul Sword, and I also feel it has released the gift in you, the gift of magic. The Professor and I feel that you would better develop the skills under my guidance."  
  
"But...but I don't want to leave my brother again!" She said terrified that once again she would never see him again.  
  
"DR. Strange went over to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is tough, but you must learn to control your new skills." He said calmly then he smiled at her. "Besides you can still see him and talk to him. New York is only about an hour away by driving and I do have a phone so you two can keep in touch. Plus I think we can work something out like say visits on the weekends."  
  
"So...so I'll still see him?" She asked hopefully. Strange nodded his head.  
  
"I know this is a tough decision so I will give you the time needed to think about it, but please remember to be careful. You have abilities now that are of a supernatural nature and could be quite deadly." He said gravely to her.  
  
"I'll think about it, I really will." Illyana said to him.  
  
In the rec. Room Alex was playing a game of pool with some of the others. "Hey Alex." He turned to see Scott walking to him.  
  
Alex smiled. "Hey bro, how's it going?"  
  
"Well Paige can't get off the phone to her mother because she keeps asking her questions and keeps asking Paige if she's all right, so I haven't been able to reach your parents yet." Scott said to him.  
  
Alex got a depressed look on his face. "Yeah I guess they'll want me to get back home as soon as possible."  
  
"Well actually while I was there looking for you, they told me what had happened." Scott said to his younger brother. "They also said that if you wanted you could offer you a place here if I found you, and to tell you they'll support any decision you make."  
  
Alex couldn't believe it. "You mean I can stay if I want?" He said not really sure he had heard right, the smile on his older brother's face was all he needed. "Of course man! I mean we got a lot of time to catch up on." Then his mood darkened a little. "Besides after what happened, I don't think I'll ever be comfortable back there."  
  
Scott placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder in sympathy.  
  
In the garden outback X23 sat down. She wanted some quiet time to herself and to enjoy being outside again. Being in that room brought back too many unpleasant memories for her. Then she heard footsteps approaching her she tensed slightly and sniffed the air, but she knew that scent.  
  
Logan stood behind the girl. "I talked to Chuck and he said that if you want to stay here, you're more then welcome."  
  
She was quiet for a moment. "But do the others?"  
  
"I think a few do, besides I also want you to stay here, you need a home and believe me this is the best place you could possibly have." He said back.  
  
X23 wasn't sure but the fact that he wanted her here made her feel a warmth inside her she had never felt before. She liked the feeling. "Alright."  
  
Logan smirked. 'So like me.' He thought to himself. "By the way, have you thought of a new name? I know you're used to going by X23 but you should have your own name."  
  
She thought about his words. That was a designation that Hydra had given her, it was like a brand and mark always on her. But what name should she take as her own? "I'll think about it." She said to him, she had a lot of thinking to do now.  
  
Later that day Wanda was asked to come into Xavier's office. He was alone in his office and Wanda was sure she knew what he was going to ask her. So she sat down and decided to get to the point. "You want me to stay don't you?"  
  
Xavier raised an eyebrow but smiled slightly. "Yes Wanda I do. I once tried to help you before but I fail." She could see that he was genuinely disappointed in his failing. "But I want you to know that I want to help you again if you let me, I want to offer you a place here."  
  
Wanda thought back to the time she spent in that asylum. She remembered how he had tried to help her, but she was too uncontrollable for him. But at least he did try, that was more then her father ever did for her. Besides, her old home was most likely smoking ruins by now. "It's not like I got any other choices. It's either here, the streets or to my father. You're the best choice so I guess I'll stay."  
  
Even though he had hoped her decision to stay would be because she wanted to and not because it was the best option, he hoped that in time she would feel differently.

* * *

**SAVAGE LAND**  
  
The remaining Brotherhood were in awe at the sight before them. In a hidden valley they were looking at a jungle land with a city build just for mutants being constructed.  
  
"Wow this place is great!" Pietro said after running around. "I mean there are a lot of cool things around here, plus I scored a few dates with some cute mutant girls already!" He said happily.  
  
"Hey Toad what's wrong?" Fred asked seeing his best buddy sitting gloomy on a floor.  
  
"You're not still upset over my sister are you?" Pietro said. "Hey she picked her side and it wasn't with us."  
  
"Well maybe if we had told her what had happened she might still be here with us." Toad said to him.  
  
"Please! No she wouldn't. First she would have gone all psycho on us again and then she would have tried to kill Magneto again too. She would never have come here with Magneto in charge of the place." Quicksilver said to him.  
  
Toad wanted to say something to him, but couldn't. He knew he was right no matter how much he hated to admit it to himself. "Come on buddy, let's go find something to cheer you up." Fred said to him.  
  
Toad shrugged and went with him still feeling down, and doubted he would feel better.  
  
"Well that's just great a love sick Toad and a missing Mystique." Pietro said to himself.  
  
"Hey where is she anyway?" Lance asked.  
  
"Where does she ever go?" Pietro said to him in frustration.

* * *

**WASHINGTON DC**  
  
Mystique transformed herself into a white skinned, blond hair lady of around thirty. She whore a distinguished dress and made her way through the house. She knew she had to come here first or she would arise suspicion or start a panic on where she was and how long she was missing.  
  
She made her way to a room and opened the door. In side there was a little girl of about ten playing on the floor with some toys. She was dark haired and green eyed. The gril looked at the opened door and smiled. She ran to her. "Mommy!" She cried out and jumped up into Mystiques opened arms.  
  
"Hello Gloria, I'm sorry my business took so long." She apologized to the little girl in her arms.  
  
"It's okay mommy, I know you get busy with important work." Gloria said to her. "Are you staying long?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Mystique smiled. "Yes I think I can stay for a while." Gloria smiled brightly and hugger her mother.  
  
"Well I'm glad to here that too." They both turned to see a man with slightly graying hair and glasses in a business suit in the doorway smiling.  
  
"Hi daddy, mommy said she's staying for a while." Gloria said beaming.  
  
"I know I heard." He walked over to his wife not knowing the great secret she had kept from him in the years she had known him. He kissed her lightly and she returned it. "I wish I knew you were coming back today, I would have cleared my schedule."  
  
"I know dear, but I wanted it to be a surprise." She said to him.  
  
Then another man in a suit appeared by the door. "Senator Miles Brickman, we got an appointment to keep."  
  
Brickman sighed. "Yes Stephen I know, let me just have a few minutes with my family for a moment please." Stephen nodded and moved off. "I'll see you when I get back in a few hours."  
  
"We'll be waiting." Mystique said in the form of Mallory Brickman.

* * *

**  
BAYVILLE AREA, RUINS OF THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE**  
  
A sleek black car rolled up to the burnt out wreckage that was once the Brotherhood Boarding house. The car stopped and a tall dark haired women got out of the driver seat. "Well what do you think Emma?"  
  
The passenger door opened and a young woman of eighteen stepped out. She had long platinum blond hair and all white clothing, which was leather pants a tube top and a leather coat.  
  
She pulled off her sunglasses and looked around the place in disgust. "Please Selene tell me you're kidding. You bought this land to build the new Hellfire School? Please it's a disaster area."  
  
Selene the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, looked at the young telepath. "Now look the Hellfire club needed to presence here in Bayville to keep an eye on Xavier and his students. Now with the resources of the Hellfire Club the construction crew will build the new school for the Hellions right here."  
  
"Please." Emma scoffed. "I mean not even the crew of Extreme Makeover Home Edition could build the kind of place we're used to in time for the new school season even if you had over a hundred workers."  
  
"That's why we're going to hire five hundred, they should have everything ready in about a month." Selene said to her. "And as leader of the Hellions you should take that time to familiarize yourself with the mutants under Xavier, you have started reading the files we gave you?"  
  
Emma sighed. "Yes I am, and I must say they all seem to be a punch of commoners with very uninteresting pasts and in some cases lame powers. I mean fireworks and creating duplicates of yourself? Really they give mutants like us a bad name."  
  
"Do not underestimate them Emma." Selene warned. "Some of them might not be as evolved as you and the Hellions but try not to be too over confident. Besides you'll make their presence known to them soon enough."

* * *

**THE END  
  
STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT STORY IN THE SERIES: ADJUSTMENTS.  
  
ALSO I'M ALSO WRITING A FIC WITH THE UNCANNY R-MAN CALLED EXILES. IT'S IN HIS ACCOUNT SINCE IT WAS HIS IDEA TO START IT, SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO CHECK THAT OUT TOO PLEASE.**


End file.
